The power of true love
by Ms. Equine
Summary: Penelope's in an abusive relationship with a man that she thought was the one, marriage material worthy. But the relationship quickly leads her down a dark and self-destructive path. Can her best friend heal her shattered heart with his unconditional love and support, or will her heart stay forever shattered? WARNING: Some scenes might contain graphic elements.
1. Salty tears

CM- The power of true love (Chp 1) 11/10/2015

 **Title:** The power of true love

 **Date:** 11/9/15

 **Author:** Ms. Equine

 **Rating:** M/MA

 **Characters:** Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Aaron Hotch, Kate Callahan, Alex Blake, Kevin Lynch, other

 **Paring:** Michael Alexander/Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan/Penelope Garcia

 **Warning:** (sexual contact, some scenes might contain graphic elements, mentions rape, suicide, mentions drugs, drug use, alcohol abuse, abuse, self-harm and strong language)

 **Category:** Romance, Angst, Drama, pregnancy, marriage, hurt/comfort

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing, I just borrow them. Michael Alexander is my OC.

 **Summary:** Penelope's in an abusive relationship with a man that she thought was the one, marriage material worthy. But the relationship quickly leads her down a dark and self-destructive path. Can her best friend heal her shattered heart with his unconditional love and support, or will her heart stay forever shattered?

 **Chapter 1-** Salty tears

Penelope watched the blood dissolve into the warm flowing water. She felt the tears slowly begin to roll down her warm cheeks again as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack.

She put the towel against her face feeling the soft texture of the towel as she breathed in the flowery scent of the laundry detergent. She kept the towel to her face as she began to weep with wild abandonment.

After a couple of minutes Penelope set down the towel gingerly on the counter next to the sink and wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes. Slowly she run her fingers through her hair as she sighed taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly trying to keep the tears at bay.

This was the first time Mike has ever hit her. He got livid at her when she attempted to talk to him about having a baby and being together as a family. Mike wasn't about to let Penelope tie him down, he wasn't about to get tied down with kids and a ring around his finger. Mike was going to do whatever he could to keep it that way.

Penelope sighed as she noticed that one of her sleeves was soaked in blood. With a sharp sigh Penelope walked to her room and changed her blouse. Penelope grabbed the blouse and stuffed it into her purse grabbing the keys off her dresser and walking towards the car.

She swung open the door and slipped into the front seat jamming the key into the ignition starting the car. Penelope felt like her heart was about to explode, for it was beating so hard and fast against her chest. She switched on the radio turning up the volume as she leaned over the steering wheel bawling.

Penelope gasped as her forehead touched the steering wheel. She leaned back and gently touched the cut on her forehead. She looked at her fingers and examined the blood on her fingers. Penelope took her purse and rummaged through it for a tissue. Seconds later she found a tissue and pressed the tissue against the cut as Penelope felt tears roll down her cheeks again as she set her purse aside.

Minutes later Penelope jumped as her cell came to live in her purse. With a deep breathe Penelope quickly reached for her purse and set it on the lap rummaging through it and founding her cell.

"Garcia," She responded with a high pitched tone of voice.

She forced a smile as she recognized the voice on the other side. Penelope cleared her throat before she spoke again. Penelope's voice cracked as she spoke.

"Baby girl, are you okay," Morgan asked.

Penelope wiped a single tear that rolled down her cheek, "Yes, why," She asked sniffing slightly.

"You seem upset," He said with a curious tone.

"I'm fine," She sighed and pulled away from her parking spot.

"Have you been crying," Morgan asked her.

"No," She reassured Morgan as she stopped for a red light.

"You seem like you have baby," He hinted slightly.

"Okay," She answered him with tears burning in her eyes.

"Baby girl, It's okay if you were and if you are," Morgan told her.

Penelope sighed with frustration and turned into the parking lot of the laundry met. She turned off the ignition and got out of the car leaning against the door.

"I know…I'm fine," She lied again.

Morgan let out a quiet sigh and said, "You don't seem fine,"

Penelope rolled her eyes and sighed as she said, "I'm fine, seriously Derek," she hung up quickly before Morgan could reply.

That afternoon Penelope walked into the BAU with her purse swinging around her wrist and a Trenta iced coffee in her other hand. Penelope was wearing a cherry red tank top with a black leather belt around her waist and a short black casual blazer jacket, dark red India style skirt with white fish nets and black heels. Her hair was up in a tight bun with strands of hair over her forehead and Penelope had more foundation on then usual to hide the cuts and bruises that Mike had left all over her face and body.

"Hey baby girl," Morgan greeted her affectionately as she approached him.

Penelope smiled slightly, "Hello," She greeted Morgan climbing the stairs as he followed her up the stairs.

"Garcia, hey, hey," He grabbed her gently by the arm, "What's the matter baby," Morgan asked her as she apprehensively twitched at the feeling of his hand making contact with her arm.

"Nothing," She replied with a sigh.

Morgan gave her a worried look and leaned against the frame of the door. Penelope quickly sat her purse on her desk and settled into her chair and started the computer.

"Gorgeous…you're not acting like yourself," Morgan said.

Penelope looked up at him, "What do you mean," she asked opening a file.

Morgan leaned against the desk and crossed his arms against his chest, "You're not chipper or I haven't got any flirty comments from you like usual,"

Penelope sighed and forced a smile and said, "Morgan, I don't have to be flirty or be chipper all the time," she told him with a slight frown as she ran her fingers over her cut. Penelope winced slightly as her fingers touched the wound. Morgan looked at her forehead than into her eyes.

"Penelope," He asked.

"Yes," She replied feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"You've got a cut on your forehead," Morgan said reaching towards her forehead.

Penelope shied away from his touch. Morgan frowned slightly as she pulled away avoiding his touch.

"Baby, did Mike do this to you," He asked feeling his stomach twist and turn as anger began to grow within.

"Don't baby me Morgan, and no he didn't," she lied as she noticed his demeanor changing as he noticed the cut on her forehead through all of the layers of foundation.

"I ran into my car door this morning," She tried to reassure Morgan.

Morgan frowned and looked at her with a stern expression, "Running into your car door wouldn't make a cut like that,"

Penelope rolled her eyes because she knew that Morgan had figured out that she has been lying about how she got that cut on her forehead. Morgan knew that the cut wasn't from running into her car door put being hit with an object.

"How would you know," She asked trying not to cry.

"Because I am a smart man…gorgeous," Morgan said with a smile trying to make her smile back at him. But his attempt failed. Penelope wasn't smiling, she looked at him with an empty expression on her face as she said, "Okay,"

"Did Mike hurt you," He asked again as the air in the room began to get thick with anger, anxiety and sadness.

Penelope looked away as she said, "Just drop this,"

Morgan stood up as he wasn't able to hold in his anger any longer. He could sense that something wasn't right with his baby girl, and that was making his stomach twist and turn and his thoughts to race wildly as his chest was on fire with pure anger.

"No," He snapped.

"Derek-" She begged as he interrupted her.

"No Penelope…don't Derek me. Mike did this to you," He barked as Penelope turned around in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest. "Stop this. Mike didn't hurt me. Like I told you before…I ran into the car door this morning. So please…drop this,"

"A car door," Morgan asked with a low throaty growl.

"Yes…a car door," She replied wiping away a single tear that escaped accidently.

"Penelope," Morgan breathed as he suddenly felt guilty when he noticed that tear roll down her cheek. He quickly rushed over to her side and attempted to take Penelope into his embrace as she pushed him away standing up. Penelope adjusted herself as she turned around to face Morgan. "Leave me alone,"

"Penelope…baby," He said walking towards her. Penelope sighed helding up her hands as he tried to embrace her again.

"Please," She begged him not making eye contact.

"I didn't mean to upset you," He said sounding remorseful.

Penelope walked back to her chair and slumped back into it and said, "I know,"

She sighed a sigh of relieve as she heard the door open and close as Morgan left her alone. When she was sure that Morgan was really gone and that she was truly alone, she leaned her head down against her folded arms and began to cry.


	2. Gainsay

11/14/2015

 **Chapter 2-** Gainsay

Penelope woke up on the floor of their bedroom. She setup and looked around the room that was still dark. Penelope looked at the piercing red numbers on the clock that was on the dresser. It was five-twenty in the morning. The sun was just starting to rise. The rays from the sun began to meet Penelope's bruised up cheeks and jaw. Penelope winced as she attempted to stand up. She realized that she's been beaten.

Penelope forced herself to stand as she stumbled to the mirror. When she lifted her blouse, the reality of what had happened to her last night was painfully obvious, for it was staring her right in the face. Silent tears began to stream down her hot bruised up cheeks. Penelope's gorgeous blonde hair, make-up were messed up and her blouse was torn with some of the buttons missing. She felt relieved that Mike was at the hospital already. Penelope could at least leave the house without an argument.

Penelope took off her blouse and skirt still looking at herself in the mirror. She examined her entire body from head to toe. Penelope's body was covered in cuts and bruises that where in different stages of healing. She couldn't believe that Mike would do such a awful thing as beat or abuse her. For the past year their relationship as been amazing. Mike would weigh on her hand and foot, bring her flowers when she got home, fix her dinner, make her favorite cupcake and their relationship above all was super romantic. Seems like over night their relationship has turned cold and abusive.

Penelope just stood there in her lace bra and panties. Tears began to stream down her cheeks again as she covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe that their great relationship had taken such a unbelievable dark twist. She thought that their relationship was real. Penelope wiped tears away from her eyes and face as she dressed quickly. She put on her make-up and fixed her hair into tight curls.

An hour later Penelope was already in her tech room typing away preparing files for a new case. She had her makeup bag out on the desk next to her. Penelope was fixing her mascara and applying another layer of foundation. She wanted to make sure that the bruises underneath the foundation didn't show up.

"Hey Penelope," Reid greeted Penelope with a smile closing the door behind him.

Penelope turned around and said with a smile, "Good morning,"

"Are you okay Pen," Reid asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

Penelope frowned slightly at his question, "Why does everyone keep asking me that," She inquired with a sigh.

Reid leaned back in the chair as he be gone to speak, "Because we care about you Pen," He leaned over and caressed her arm. Penelope flinched slightly as his hand touched her skin.

"You flinched," He said as he noticed her response to his touch.

Penelope sighed readjusting her hair nervously as she responded, "Yeah…so,"

"Is there something going on," Reid asked worried.

"Umm..no," She narrowed her eyes at him, "There's nothing going on…Reid,"

"You can talk to me," Reid tried to reassure her.

Penelope frowned at Reid, "Reid…please…just drop this," She asked him with tears burning in her eyes. Penelope felt her heart starting to beat hard against her chest.

Reid stood up and crossed his arms across his chest, "I can't,"

"You're gonna have to Reid. I'm not going to talk about this…whatever you think this is," Penelope told him starting to feel anger building in her chest. The feeling of anger surprised her in a way, because she usually looks at things in optimistic ways, but this time she let the feeling of anger take over her being.

"Pen-" Reid began but before he could finish what he wanted to say Penelope interjected him.

"Leave," She stood up and pointed at the door, "Leave Reid," Penelope demanded him to leave her tech room. She didn't have the courage to look at him when she begged him to leave. Reid protested against leaving Penelope like this. She was obviously in distress, unhappy and pretending to be happy and fine like there was nothing going on. Penelope had a gift at hiding things. But Reid could tell that there was something wrong.

After about twenty minutes of Reid remonstrating about how much he cares and is worried about her, Penelope finally decided to open up to him only if Morgan was there in the room with them. Reid walked out of the room and leaned against the wall dialing Morgan's number.

"Morgan," He answered as he stopped for a red light.

"Morgan…it's Reid," Reid said as he listened to the music blasting in the background.

Morgan turned down his music as he asked, "What's up,"

"It's Pen. She needs to talk to us about something," He told Morgan sounding worried.

Morgan's heart skipped a beat when Reid told him that Penelope needed to talk to him and Reid. Reid's voice was full of worry and fear. He swallowed before he spoke, "Is she okay,"

Reid cleared his throat briefly as he said, "I don't know. But Pen wanted us to talk together in her tech room when you get there,"

Morgan took a deep breathe trying to calm his heart for it started to beat fast as thoughts started to run through his head. His head started to spin, his chest felt like it was on fire and all he could think of is can he get to the BAU fast enough to comfort Penelope.

After like what felt like hours, Morgan rushed towards the elevator doors. He pushed the up button and groaned in frustration when the doors wouldn't open fast enough. "Ahh…come on," He snapped to himself tapping the wall next to the elevators with his fingers.

"Finally," Morgan riled as the doors opened. He hurried in and struck the button to take him the BAU's floor.

"Penelope," Morgan called as he got off the elevator and pushed through the glass doors.

Reid greeted him walking down the stairs, "She's in her tech room waiting for you,"

Both men walked towards Penelope's tech room and stopped at the door way. Penelope nodded and motioned them to come in. Morgan was the first one to take a seat and speak up, "What's going on…baby girl,"

Penelope put all of her computers to sleep as she turned around to face both men that were sitting there looking worried and anxious to know what Penelope was about to tell them. She took a deep breathe as she quickly organized her thoughts. Penelope didn't really want to talk to them about Mike and that he had been using her as a punching bag for the past two weeks. But there was no point in trying to hide the fact that she has bruises all over her face and body. Hiding what Mike did to her was beginning to take a toll on her. Plus trying to hide all of this from them wasn't going to stay hidden forever. Penelope knew better then to try to hide facts from a couple of profilers, her friends.

"You know I've been dating Mike…right," She asked as he voice cracked.

"Yes," Both men replied at the same time.

"For the past year our relationship was amazing but lately…" She hesitated as she found it hard to find the right words to use. Penelope didn't want to believe that her perfect man was beating her, treating her like dirt, like she was a toy that he could play with, or a replaceable piece of furniture. Morgan stood up and knelt in front of her and whispered softly, "It's okay, beautiful…you can tell us,"

Reid stood up and said, "I can leave if you don't feel comfortable telling me,"

Penelope stood up feeling anxious, "I need some air," She informed the two men as she pushed past Reid and made her way towards the elevators. Morgan and Reid followed after her quickly.

"You know what…I'm going to stay behind," Reid said as the doors opened.

"Okay," Morgan said stepping into the elevator after Penelope.

"Are you okay," He asked Penelope rubbing her back soothingly as he noticed her discomfort.

"I can't imagine…," Penelope started as her voice caught in her throat, "I can't breathe," She coked out as a panic attack hit her. The elevator started to spin wildly as Penelope struggled to force her rapid breathing to clam down. She felt like she was being smothered. Penelope felt the urgent need to leave the elevator that second. If she didn't, she felt like she was going to die.

"Try to relax. Breathe deep…shhh," Morgan pulled her into his embrace kissing the top of her head as she began to cry. Penelope was terrified. She couldn't speak because of her panic attack. It had hit her so hard, harder then ever before. Penelope had her share of panic attacks but never like this. This panic attack felt different.

As soon as the doors of the elevators opened, Penelope shot out of them like a wild animal escaping it's cage. She made it outside and leaned against the wall near her car. Morgan ran after her as Penelope bolted straight out of the elevator. He caught up with her and grabbed Penelope by the arm pulling her into his embrace.

"I…I can't breathe," Penelope choked out as she felt her knees buckle. She fell to her knees taking Morgan with her.

"Baby…take a few deep breathes," He told her as he held her in his arms.

Penelope struggled to take deep breathes. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. They were very sore from her rapidly inhaling and exhaling. Penelope felt like she was choking. She racked her fingers against Morgan's chest as she continued to struggle to breathe.

Suddenly an idea popped into Morgan's head. Without thinking he quickly leaned in and caught Penelope's lips into a kiss. Her eyes widened and then softened as his lips crushed against hers.

"Morgan," Penelope whispered as they separated.

"I'm sorry. That's all that popped into my head…to clam you," He apologized as the situation felt very awkward for the both of them.

"It's o-okay," She muttered as she rubbed her lips realizing that her panic attack was gone.

"Wanna go over there and talk," Morgan asked pointing towards her car.

Penelope took a couple of deep breathes before Morgan helped her stand up. They both made their way towards her car as she said, "Sure,"

"Mike won't do that to me would he…" She asked leaning against the hood of her car, "He won't," Penelope said with tears burning in her eyes.

Morgan leaned against the hood next to her as he asked, "What did Mike do to you," There was worry in his voice but a slight hint of anger too.

"Please don't get angry," Penelope pleased as she noticed that slight hint of anger in Morgan's voice.

"Why," He asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Please…promise me…promise me that you won't…Morgan please," Penelope pled as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Morgan took a deep breathe as he struggled to control the slight anger that was building in his chest. He took her hand and said, "I promise,"

Penelope took a deep breathe as she began, "Mike has been treating me unreasonably lately,"

"What do you mean unreasonably," Morgan questioned still trying to control his anger as his chest began to burn.

"He shoved me a couple of time," She said trying to avoid telling Morgan outright what Mike really did to her.

"Shoved. Shoved. Mike didn't shove you Penelope," He said as anger seemed to be slip his control.

"Mike did shove me…against the wall. But then he threw me d-down and…" Her voice caught again as the thought of what Mike did to her hit her like a freight train.

"Penelope…and what," Morgan asked pushing off the hood as Penelope began to bawl.

"Pen-" Morgan started as he pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head over and over again. He tried to reassure her that everything's going to be okay.

"Mike has been beating me. It's not like him. He's a good man. Yes…he as a temper but still has a good heart. Beating on me is just an accident. He couldn't do this an purpose…" She rumbled on as Morgan stopped her and asked trying not to lose it. He tried not to lose control of his temper for Penelope's sake. She needed him right now, "Why has Mike been abusing you,"

Penelope frowned sniffling as she wiped away tears from her hot cheeks, "Mike isn't abusing me…he's not capable of abuse…he's way too of a gentlemen. Well Mike got livid when I attempted to talk to him about having a baby and being together as a family. He told me that he wasn't about to let me tie him down, he wasn't about to get tied down with kids and a ring around his finger. Mike told me that he was going to do whatever he could to keep it that way," Those words almost killed her. Penelope couldn't believe, won't except that Mike would say those things to her. Mike was a gentleman.

Mike even promise Penelope a family when they first started dating. That's all he could talk about. He would talk about how their future children would look like, how many they would have, how many girls and boys they would have and they would talk about their dream house and the neighborhood they were going to move into. They had a whole beautiful dream all planned out. Their dream had everything, but Penelope couldn't figure out for the life of her why that all changed so quickly.

Morgan let out a loud hoarse groan before he shouted, "Bastard…son of a bitch," He kept yelling those words over and over again till Penelope snapped him out of his blinding anger.

"Morgan…Der-Der-Derek…please…," She begged as Morgan quickly pulled Penelope into his strong embrace and held her there as she wept.

"Shhh…everything's going to be okay. I will protect you…baby girl. Shhh…don't cry," He comforted her as Penelope just wept in his arms.

Penelope's world began to crush all around her as her and Morgan leaned against the hood of the car as the sun was still rising in the sky behind them. The sun rise was beautiful. The sky began to look like it was painted with watercolors of pink, yellow, purple and light blue.


	3. Holiday facade

12/30/2015

 **Chapter 3** \- Holiday facade

When Penelope opened the door to Mike's penthouse apartment, she was greeted with soft candle light and the scent of lavender and jasmine. She noticed that Mike has set up a beautiful Christmas tree in the living room. When she set her keys down on the table near the door, Penelope was taken by surprise by Mike embracing her from behind, trailing soft kisses down the side of her neck.

"Oh bae," Penelope whispered surprised.

"Good evening baby," Mike breathed into her ear sending chills down her spine.

"What's all this," She asked turning around in his arms.

Mike smiled and said, "It's a surprise Pen,"

"A surprise," Penelope asked smiling slightly as Mike kissed her on the lips when he sensed a bit of mistrust and fear in her voice.

"Yes Pen…a surprise," He told Penelope placing a soft kiss to her forehead as he gently grabbed her by the wrist and lead her to the dinning room where the table was set up with candles and a lovely dinner waiting for the both of them that Mike cooked himself.

"Oh…a candlelight dinner…for us," She asked completely flabbergasted. Mike hasn't done anything romantic in weeks.

"No Pen…just for you," Mike said pulling out a chair for her, "Sit," He grinned at her and gestured towards the chair.

"Okay. The Christmas tree is so beautiful," Penelope giggled sitting down.

"Now sweetheart, I made you a lovely dinner and I have set up this beautiful tree just for you," He walked to the kitchen and quickly made his way back to the table placing a plate of cooked shelled lobster sprinkled with lemon on garlic mashed sweet potatoes in front of her smiling.

Penelope leaned in and smelled the food as Mike took his place across the table from her. She leaned back saying, "Oh bae…dinner smells wonderful. Thank you for setting up this beautiful tree…I love it,"

Mike smiled saying, "I thought you'd like what I made you and you're welcome sweetheart,"

"Of course I would," She giggled cutting into the lobster.

"Oh…I almost forgot the wine. How silly of me," He shot up saying with excitement while Penelope chuckled with her mouth full.

Mike returned with a bottle of Henri Jayer-Richebourg with a big red bow around the neck and two wine glasses. Penelope leaned over and smelled one of the scented candles while Mike poured her a glass of wine.

"Wine," He asked handing her the glass and pouring himself a glass.

Penelope smiled taking the glass and placing the glass to her lips. He sat back down taking a sip of his wine. They both continued to enjoy their romantic dinner and talking about their days and they started to have a nice conversation. They haven't had a pleasant conversation in a while. Mike was acting like his old self, he was being a gentleman. She felt happy again and believed that her old Mike was back.

"It's so nice to have a normal conversation with you again babe," Penelope said as she finished off her lobster.

Mike smiled and said, "I agree Pen…It is. I'm sorry for how I've been treating you lately,"

"It's okay bae…I forgive you," Penelope said smiling and taking a sip of her wine.

Mike beamed at her with a sparkle in his sapphire blue eyes of his and said, "Thank you for forgiving me," He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Penelope giggled and said, "Of course gorgeous,"

"After dinner we open presents," Mike told her standing up and embracing her from behind as he gave her a kiss to the top of her head.

After about thirty minutes they finished eating dinner and settled in front of the big beautiful Christmas tree. Mike has turned on Christmas music and brought the bottle of wine into the living room and set it on the table next to the sofa.

"Bae…there's so many boxes under the tree," She exclaimed in excitement. Mike leaned over and picked up a white velvet box.

"For mon amour," He handed Penelope the box as she smiled at him and quickly started unwrapping.

"Bae…oh my God," Penelope giggled as she opened the box and enjoyed the subtle snap of the box as it opened. She gasped as she looked at what was inside. The white velvet box contained Pandora's custom made diamond bracelet. The bracelet sat on a red satin pillow. When Penelope opened the box she was greeted with a delicate scent of perfume.

Mike chuckle and said, "Put it on Pen,"

Penelope quickly freed the bracelet from the pillow and slipped the bracelet around her wrist and kissed Mike on the lips. She kissed him again and said, "Thank you so much. This bracelet is so beautiful,"

"Not as beautiful as you. Now open this," He said handing her another present.

In the back of Penelope's mind that little voice was screaming at her. The little voice was warning her and telling her not to trust Mike that all of this kindness isn't going to last. Usually that little voice in someone's mind points a person in the right direction. That little voice also told her to follow her gut feeling. But Penelope really wanted to believe Mike because she loved him so much. She ignored that nagging feeling that Mike was up to no good in the pit of her stomach because Penelope believed he was the one, the man she was going to marry one day. Everyone has bad days she thought, so did Mike. Those days that he hurt her were just couple of those days.

Mike handed Penelope a light lavender box saying , "I hope you love this,"

Penelope smiled opening the box, "Of course. I always love anything you give me honey,"

She gasped as she held the box open for a second. The lavender box was lined with a ivory satin material and when Penelope opened the box a light scent of lavender escaped from the box. The box contained a custom made diamond necklace. She took the necklace and looked at it smiling and placing soft kisses to Mike's neck.

"Here…let me," He took the necklace from Penelope and gently placed the necklace around her neck smiling at her. Penelope was in awe when she walked up to a long mirror.

"Oh..Mike…it's exquisite," She exclaimed in excitement.

Mike chuckled as he placed a soft kiss to her lips, "Exquisite it is,"

"Thank you bae," Penelope thanked Mike for getting her all of her beautiful Christmas gifts. He really made her feel spoiled this Christmas. Not that he doesn't spoil her every Christmas or her birthday. Sometimes he even gets her things for no reason. Especially when he's in a good mood.

Mike smiled at her as they both settled in front of he Christmas tree again. Penelope smiled as she pulled a big shiny bag with a Santa sitting in front of a fireplace. She gave the big bag to Mike and told him to open his present. He smiled slightly as he threw the green tissue paper aside.

"I hope you love my presents I got you sweetie," She told him with enthusiasm in her voice.

Mike smiled as he pulled out a 1.7 mL bottle of Acqua Di Gio cologne. He really loved this cologne. Gio is one of his favorite scents he gravitates to. Penelope loved that scent on him. Every time she smelled that scent it reminded her of Mike and it made her smile and her heart to race.

"Aww…how did you know," He asked as Mike pulled out another present.

"Bae…," Penelope started as she kissed him on the cheek, "Bae I know you and this cologne is so you." She finished telling him as Mike grabbed her into a passionate kiss.

"Mike," Penelope breathed as he laid her gently down on the carpet.

"Pen," Mike blew into her ear as she kissed on the side of his jaw. Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She groaned as Mike licked and sucked on her neck. Penelope loved to feel the scruple of his freshly trimmed beard, sent chills down her spine.

Mike and Penelope fooled around for a couple more minutes when the sound of her cell phone interrupted them. Mike quickly grabbed her as she broke the kiss, "Baby…don't,"

"Bae…I have to…," She groaned as Mike sucked on her neck hard.

"Pen…no you don't," He begged her to keep fooling around with him but she sat up on her knees and replied, "What if it's the BAU,"

"So what," Mike breathed frowning slightly.

"What if they need me for a case," She asked kissing his lips as Mike pulled her down against his chest and kissed her.

When they pulled apart Penelope said, "I have to get this,"

Mike set up and watched with disappointment as Penelope walked towards the counter near the front door. Her cell kept ringing in her purse as she rummaged through it in the search for her cell.

"You lost your cell again…Pen," He asked laughing.

"Ha…ha…ha funny," Penelope said jokingly as she finally found her cell and smiled as she recognized who as calling her.

"Hey hot stuff," Penelope greeted as he walked away so she can talk in private.

"You busy gorgeous," Morgan asked.

She smiled as she heard his voice. Penelope leaned against the wall and asked, "Is everything okay,"

Morgan chuckled and replied, "No. I just wanted to see if you'd like to come over and watch a movie or two with me,"

As much as she wanted to stay with Mike and continue fooling around Penelope really enjoyed her and Morgan's movie nights.

"I'd love to," Penelope said as she begun to walk towards the living room where Mike was still sitting in front of the Christmas tree waiting for her.

"See you soon baby girl," Morgan said as Penelope told him that she'd be over soon. They both ended the call at the same time. Penelope's heart started to beat hard with excitement. She was very excited to see Morgan. Her best friend. Morgan has been there for her when she really needed him. When Mike started to abuse her and hurt her Morgan was there to comfort her.

"Hey…bae," She called as she stepped into the living room.

"Pen," Mike asked standing up and walking towards her.

"I'm heading over to Morgan's house…I'm gonna spend the night," She informed him with a smile.

Mike frowned slightly trying to hide his extreme envy that was starting to grow in his chest. He was a very envious man. Mike was the type of person that was very possessive and abusive. He had to have the upper hand in everything. He loved to play mind games with people. He had that mentality of it's my way or the highway or he'll make you comply to his ways.

Mike took a deep breathe and forced himself to calm down before he spoke. He didn't want to reveal to Penelope that he was extremely jealous and that he had growing anger in the pit of his stomach that threatened to explode on her.

"Okay Pen. See you in the morning," He said kissing her forehead.

Penelope kissed his lips as she grabbed her keys and ran out the door. Mike stood there in the door way watching as she pulled out of the driveway and drive away.

As soon as Penelope was out of sight Mike slammed the door shut causing the walls of the house to shake. He was livid. How could Penelope spend the night with Morgan? It seemed like she spent tons of time with him and that there was more to their friendship then she's leading on. Mike punched the walls as he made his way towards the bedroom. When he made it inside the bedroom he threw around his belongings all over. Mike broke a couple of his cologne bottles, a vase of flowers he brought from the kitchen and a couple of candles. He had planned a romantic night with Penelope. Mike was expecting to have rough sex with her tonight. He loved to take control in the bedroom. They always had rough sex. Penelope wasn't into super rough sex the kind that Mike was into but she always played along and had rough sex with Mike. The whole room was a mess when Mike finally collapsed on the bed.

"Great," He groaned painfully as he felt his cock throbbing for he noticed that he had an erection. Mike was sexually frustrated. His romantic night with Penelope went poof. He undid his belt and quickly unzipped his dress pants kicking them off as he lay there in his boxer briefs with his arms under his head. Mike looked at his throbbing member and inhaled and exhaled in intense frustration.

"So much for great sex tonight," He breathed as he released himself from his boxer briefs. It felt so good to be finally free of his boxers. Mike needed to quickly relieve his agonizing ache that threatened to explode. He grabbed his penis gently but firmly in his hand and began to move his hand up and down repeatedly at lightning speed. Mike arched into his hand as he pumped his hand up and down faster. He moaned as he felt himself lose control. Mike forced himself to slow down to prolong his pleasure. He slowly moved his hand up and down then stopped at the head ran his fingers slowly over the opening causing him to gasp for at this point his cock was very sensitive. Any sensation was threatening to send him over thee edge.

Mike cried out as he applied hard pressure to his shaft. He continued his rapid hand pumping with harder applied pressure. Mike quickly rolled over on to his stomach and with insatiable hunger he thrusted hard into his hand. He thrusted into his hand at a feverish pace.

"So..much..for Christmas sex," Mike groaned grinding his teeth as he pulled himself to his knees and continued to pleasure himself. He cried out as he applied more pressure causing him to ejaculate. Mike felt his organism raging through his whole aching body. As he sat up panting Mike realized that he needed more. The insatiable hunger inside his cock wasn't gone or diminished, yet had just awaken. Mike looked down at his cock that was still erect.

"Shit," Mike snapped in between pants.

He quickly jumped off his bed and rushed over to his shower. Mike turned on the hot water and waited till the shower filled with hot and heavy stream. While waiting he unbuttoned his blouse and shrugged it off hanging it on the hanger next to the shower. When he was sure that the shower was filled with hot steam he quickly stepped into the shower and shut the door behind him. Mike let the hot water hit his bare skin. When the hot water hit his skin he let out a gasp and arched his body off the wall. The temperature of the water sent shivers down his spine. Mike leaned his head against the wall as he closed his eyes letting the water wash over his body. He's breathing became heavier as he felt his cock throbbing harder. Mike longed to be touched. He wanted to be sucked hard by Penelope so bad right now. He wanted her to be inside the shower with him right now. Oh God did she give the best blow jobs. Mike thought to himself as he grabbed his cock firmly.

"Pen-Pen...Pen-elo-pe," He moaned her name as he pumped his hand up and down fast applying hard but steady pressure.

"Oh God," Mike let out a low growl as he dug his nails into his cock. He pulled at his cock slightly as he continued to apply pressure.

He turned around and leaned on his elbow as he thrusted hard into his hand. Mike increased the pressure to his cock with each thrust. He was so grateful that he was good at yoga. Mike stumbled to the shower bench collapsing into it and scooting to the edge. He arching his hips up as his mouth reached his aching cock. Mike's toes curled as he licked and sucked hard. He worked both with his hand and mouth to increase his pleasure. Mike leaned back against the wall pumping his hand up and down swiftly sending waves of pleasure down his spine.

He quickly made his way against the wall as he felt an organism threatening to rip throw his body. He turned around to face the wall as he held himself against the wall with his forearm. Mike pumped a few more times before he reached his climax. Mike ejaculated hard against the wall. He turned around still pumping as he slid down the wall. Mike pumped a few more time slowly as he began to pant hard. He managed to ejaculate once more before he decided to call it a night. Mike sat there leaning against the wall of his shower letting the hot water wash over his body. The temperature of the water felt good after his exhausting but full of pleasure masturbating session.

Meanwhile Penelope made it to Morgan's new house. She walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Morgan opened the door and greeted her warmly letting her inside.

"Merry Christmas baby girl," He said smiling and handing her a present.

Penelope hugged Morgan and thanked him for the present. She sat down on the couch and opened the present. Morgan got her Marc Jacobs Decadence 3.4mL bottle of perfume. Penelope beamed as she pulled the bottle out of the box. She really liked the velvet emerald box that the perfume came in. But the perfume bottle itself was gorgeous. The bottle looked like a clutch or a miniature version of a full sized purse. Either way Penelope really enjoyed the packaging and the bottle itself. The bottle was emerald glass with a snake skin top with a gold chain and a black tassel at the end. The perfume's sent was to die for. The perfume has a sophisticated scent, rather romantic.

Penelope placed a soft kiss to Morgan's temple. She was so grateful for the present that she just received from her best friend. Penelope really wanted Decadence for a while but never got around to buying it for herself. And when she did the perfume was so popular that it was sold out everywhere.

"How did you manage to get one for me," Penelope asked smelling the perfume.

Morgan just smiled and said, "Sweetheart…I am an FBI agent. And I have connections at ulta," He laughed as he gently elbowed her and continued to joke some more.

"Connections…huh," She asked laughing.

Morgan beamed at her and said, "Of course,"

"Well…next time you go back to ulta, hook me up with the new urban decay smoky palette," Penelope joked and gently elbowed Morgan in the ribs.

"I can do that," He told her as he looked up the palette on his cell phone.

"You're the best Derek Morgan," Penelope said as Morgan pulled her into a hug. He smiled and said, "Gorgeous, as are you,"

"Good," She whispered smiling.

"So…what movie do you wanna watch tonight," Morgan asked as Penelope pulled away and followed him to the living room.

"I don't know," Penelope giggled as Morgan pulled out a big box of dvds.

"Well…I have a lot to choose from. Or we can find something on Netflix if you'd like," He asked pulling out some dvds for her to pick from.

"Let watch the dark knight," She said holding up the batman dvd.

"The dark knight it is," Morgan smiled and popped the dvd into the dvd player.

After putting in the dvd into the player Morgan walked to the kitchen and started popping two bags of popcorn and pulled out a bottle of pepsi. He also had a twenty-four pack of water on the counter that they could drink during the movie.

"Don't forget the cups and bowls," Penelope called after Morgan and he popped his head into the living room while still waiting for the popcorn to finish popping.

"Okay baby girl," He said smiling as he returned to the microwave.

Seconds later Morgan made his way back into the living room with cups, bowls, two bags of popped popcorn and a bottle of pepsi. Penelope smiled and helped Morgan set up the table. Morgan quickly walked back to the kitchen and got a big bowl for the popcorn.

"Here," He said handing Penelope the big bowl.

"Thanks," Penelope smiled and poured the two bags into the big bowl.

They finally settled on the floor, leaning against the couch with the big bowl of popcorn in between them. Morgan poured himself and Penelope a cup of pepsi. They started to have a conversation about their relationships.

"How's things going with you and Savannah," She asked smiling and popped popcorn into her mouth.

"Going nowhere really. There's no Savannah and me anymore," Morgan said taking a sip of his pepsi.

Penelope gasped and asked, "What happened,"

Morgan frowned slightly and replied, "She left me because she couldn't handle my long hours. She said that I was never home and that the long hours at the FBI was taking a toll on her. Savannah really wanted to safe our relationship but I wasn't there to try saving our relationship,"

"Oh Derek, I'm sorry. It's not your fault that you're not home for a long periods of time. You're an FBI agent, Savannah should have been more willing to accept that you had to make certain sacrifices in order to have a relationship with her. Everyone makes sacrifices for the ones they love. Savannah should have been more understanding, she's a doctor and she too works odd hours and long hours," She said feeling real bad for Morgan that Savannah was unwilling to understand him and work harder to make their relationship work.

"It's okay. It's been over between us for a while," He told her smiling at her slightly. The movie was getting real good at this point. They were at the scene where the joker blew up the hospital.

"I'm sorry," Penelope said sipping on her pepsi.

"It's fine, I'm over it," Morgan told her and kissed the top of her head.

She giggled and said, "Okay. I believe you two were perfect for each other. But it was her chose to ruin what you two had. Savannah has lost a great man in her life…that's for sure sugar,"

"Thanks gorgeous, you're right…it's her loss not mine," He said kissing the top of her head again.

"True that," Penelope snickered and gave Morgan a hug and stuffed popcorn in her mouth.

"So…how are things with Mike," Morgan asked smiling at her.

"It's been real great lately. I think I got my old Mikey back," She beamed and chuckled as she explained how great Mike was to her lately. Penelope told Morgan what Mike has got her for Christmas. Penelope was very relieved that things were going better between her and Mike. But that little voice in the back of her head was still warning her not to trust Mike. Penelope really wanted to believe in every word he said. She did believe in what he said to her but a part of her didn't. The bigger part of her did fall for every single action and word that Mike fed her.

"Christian Bale is so hot," Penelope swooned over the scenes where Christian playing as batman appeared. She really enjoyed all of the scenes that he was in.

"Hey, hey…there," Morgan joked.

"What," She asked laughing and playfully slapping Morgan on the arm.

"You're in a relationship…lady," He chuckled and play slapped her back.

"I know, I know…but he is just so damn hot," Penelope understood laughing and continued to swoon over Christian.

"Damn…you're swooning over this actor super hard," Morgan laughed teasing her.

"That I am," She sniggered and leaned against Morgan's shoulder still laughing and teasing Morgan.

Morgan rested his head on top of hers as they finished watching the dark knight together. They enjoyed each other's company till they both fall asleep leaning against the couch. Penelope fall asleep against Morgan's chest. He had his arm around her shoulders.


	4. At the stroke of midnight

04/16/2016

 **Chapter 4** \- At the stroke of midnight

"I'm making a pot of Coffee…want a cup…hot stuff," Penelope called from Morgan's kitchen as she was making coffee.

"Sure baby girl…and two eggs over easy with a sliced avocado on the side," Morgan said walking into the kitchen.

Penelope playfully elbowed Morgan in the ribs and asked giggling, "And a foot rub too…right,"

Morgan and Penelope made their way back into the living room with coffee cups in hand.

"Actually-" Morgan said as he placed his cup on the table and collapsed on to the couch with his arms behind his head and his legs on the coffee table, "A foot rub would be wonderful," He said leaning against the back pillows of the couch.

Penelope giggled shaking her hand as Morgan crossed his legs and started to relax. She patted his feet as she took a seat next to him saying, "You're a funny man Derek,"

Morgan flashed her his thousand watt smile saying, "Why thank you Goddess…I try,"

"Coffee," She asked again chortling as she pointed with the pot at Morgan. He took his feet off the table and leaned forwards grabbing a cup pointing the cup at Penelope, "Please,"

"Here," Penelope said pouring the coffee into his cup.

"Thank you sweetness. Wanna carpool to work today," He asked taking a sip of coffee.

She looked at her hello kitty wrist watch momentarily and smiled, "Oh I'd love that…sure,"

"New watch," Morgan asked looking at her wrist.

Penelope smiled as she replied, "Yes…Mikey got it for me,"

"It's so you," Morgan said zestfully chuckling.

Penelope giggled playing with her watch as Morgan began to pack his black leather duffle bag. He packed one month worth of clothes and a few gym clothes too. Penelope quickly packed her duffle bag before they made their way towards Morgan's truck.

Forty-five minutes later they arrived at the BAU making their way towards the elevators. As the doors opened Penelope and Morgan walked through the glass doors and walked towards the stairs. "Thanks for the ride. Call me later hot stuff…I'll be waiting," Penelope told him in her usual flirtatious tone of voice. Morgan just nodded smiling and patted her shoulder as they walked their separate ways.

Hotchner knocked on the door and walked into Morgan's office handing him the last case's files so that Morgan can finish looking over them and he needed Morgan to make sure everything was okay with the case papers.

"Make sure this file is all in order," Hotchner said as Morgan opened the file.

Morgan smiled and replied, "No problem Hotch,"

"How was your Christmas," He asked Morgan as Hotchner stepped back towards the door.

Morgan grinned and responded, "Great. I hung out with Garcia,"

"Oh that's good…how is Penelope," Hotchner asked leaning against the door frame.

"She seemed happier," He said picking up a file and smiling while looking through the papers in the file.

"That's great. Did you guys exchange gifts," Hotchner smiled asking. Morgan smiled and told Hotchner that he gave her products from body works.

Hotchner smiled asking, "What you give her,"

"I gave her sweet cinnamon pumpkin shower gel, hand and body cream, body mist, foaming soap and deep cleansing hand soap. They all are the same scent," Morgan said smiling.

"Oh that's good," Hotchner said as he turned to leave. Morgan stopped him asking, "What time is the new year's eve party,"

"Umm…if we don't get a new case…eight tonight," He said watching Morgan putting away the files.

"Oh…okay. That sounds good to me," Smiling at Hotchner Morgan looked at his watch. His watch read six thirty. It was night. Morgan smiled and hoped that the BAU wouldn't get called away to a new case. He really wanted to spend time on new years eve with his friends.

Eight o'clock came quickly. The whole team was setting up for their new year's eve party when Penelope heard a familiar voice behind her. Penelope smiled and turned around saying, "Hey bae,"

"Hey sweetie," Mike greeted Penelope with a smile and was about to pull her into a hug as he was suddenly lightly pushed by Morgan.

Morgan stood in front of Penelope as he asked in a protective tone of voice, "You must be Mike,"

Mike frowned slightly answering Morgan, "Yes… Michael Alexander. But you can just call me Mike," He said extending his arm to shake Morgan's hand.

"Derek-" Penelope said pushing on his chest as she noticed Morgan getting tense. "Help me finish setting up the tables," She asked Morgan while forcing him to come with her to finish setting up the tables.

"We'll finish this later," Morgan said as Penelope pushed on his chest harder when he resisted to walk with her.

Mike just nodded smiling. He walked off as Morgan was still protesting while being pushed on the chest by Penelope for a while longer. He wanted to get to know Mike more. Really lay into him for what he has been doing to his baby girl, but Morgan wanted to honor Penelope's wishes and so he reluctantly turned around and followed her to the room where they were finishing setting up the tables.

"Why did you pull me away," He asked flipping the table and pushing it towards the far end of the room.

Penelope set down the table cloth saying, "You were getting a bit tense…I didn't want you two to get into a fight,"

"Didn't I have the right to get a bit tense," Morgan asked unfolding other cloth and gently throwing in over the table.

"Yes…but-" Penelope started as Morgan interrupted her saying, "Mike doesn't deserve protection,"

"I wasn't protecting him. I was simply avoiding a fight," She told him frowning slightly.

"I wasn't going to hit him if that's what you think I was going to do," He said leaning over the table.

Penelope sighed saying, "Yeah…right. I could feel the tension between the two of you,"

"I couldn't just stand there and pretend he didn't abuse you," Morgan said as Penelope leaned over the table and looked straight into Morgan's eyes saying, "I don't need you're protection and Mike isn't abusing me…he loves me,"

Morgan balled his hands into tight fists and smacked the table saying, "Mike's an abuser…you know it and I know it. Everyone knows what kind of man Mike really is,"

"Ahh…Derek clam down please…Mike's a good man. He never meant to hurt me…he apologized," She said grabbing Morgan's shirt.

Morgan groaned trying to clam down as the anger inside him only grew. Penelope pleaded with him to clam down and to understand her. And to understand the love that she has for Mike. Penelope needed Morgan to be there for her. To understand where she is coming from. That Mike wasn't trying to hurt her on purpose. Morgan was finding it almost impossible to understand and to believe in what she was saying about Mike. That he is a good man, that he just lost his temper. Morgan believed that Mike was an ill tempered man that would do anything to convince others of his innocence and that Mike was that sort of man that got off on abusing women and being in control. A classic womanizer and abuser.

"If you can't except Mike…can you at least get along with him tonight. For me," Penelope asked Morgan as they were interrupted by Mike.

"Hey sweetie. I hope I'm not interrupting," Mike asked smiling as he grabbed Penelope into a hug. At the sight of Mike hugging his baby girl Morgan clenched his teeth and walked closer to them.

"Nice to meet you Mike…I wanted to formally greet you," Morgan said extending his arm to shake Mike's hand.

Penelope took a deep breathe as she watched the two men shake hands and have a brief conversation. Penelope continued to come and go from the room as she and the rest of the team finished setting up the room. Reid helped Penelope switch on all of the white Christmas lights that she put up all around the windows and the entrance to the room.

"Thanks Reid," Penelope thanked him as Reid walked out of the room to get the party food from refrigerator.

"I will be right back," Mike said as he made his way towards his car.

"Real charmer your boyfriend is," Morgan told Penelope sarcastically.

"Hey…be nice," She snapped with a frown.

"I meant it in a nice way," He said smiling.

"Sure," Penelope sighed and smiled as Mike walked back in holding a bottle of Goût de Diamants' champagne and two boxes of Godiva eighty piece ultimate signature truffles.

"The champagne needs to be chilled," Mike told Morgan as he handed him the bottle and walked over to the table.

"I'll get a bucket with ice," Morgan said as he forced a smile and walked out of the room.

"Don't mind Derek bae. He isn't this grumpy normally. Derek is usually a big sweetheart," Penelope reassured Mike as she kissed his cheek.

Mike kissed her back on the cheek and said, "It's okay sweetheart. I have a feeling me and Derek will be great friends,"

Penelope bit her lower lip as she said, "I don't think so,"

"Why not," He asked right as Morgan walked in with a fancy sliver plastic bucket and a twenty-two pound bag of ice.

"Where you want this bucket…baby girl," Morgan asked setting the bag of ice at his feet.

"In the middle of the first table," She said opening and placing the two boxes of chocolates against the wall on the first table.

Morgan grabbed the ice and walked over to the table setting up the bucket with the ice. He picked up the bottle and looked at it briefly before he placed it into the ice.

"Thanks Derek," Penelope said smiling at Morgan as he left the room to get the other boxes of food and drinks from his truck.

"Why can't me and Derek be great friends," Mike asked walking closer to Penelope as he leaned over placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Penelope rested her hands on Mike's chest as she replied, "Just a gut feeling bae," She kissed Mike on the cheek as he placed another kiss to her forehead.

"A gut feeling huh," He asked leaning over placing another kiss to Penelope's forehead. Penelope smiled as Mike placed a couple more soft kisses to her forehead. She giggled saying, "Yes…a gut feeling,"

"I got the boxes gorgeous. Lets start setting up the drinks and food," Morgan said while he walked into the room carrying four boxes.

"Okay," She said opening one of the boxes as Morgan set them down on the table.

"We have twenty minutes to finish setting up this room before the party starts," Morgan said as Mike decided to leave the room.

"We have three tables to fill," Penelope informed Morgan pointing to the empty tables.

"What a nice guy," He said sarcastically as Penelope started filling large bowls with different types of chips.

"Derek," Penelope snapped softly as she poured dip into smaller bowls and placed them next to the big bowls of chips.

"I was just joking mama," Morgan smiled as Penelope handed him a box of new years eve hats and noise makers.

"Sure you were," She said giggling softly arranging the hats and noise makers on the edge of the table in a neat row. Morgan just laughed as he helped Penelope arrange the rest of the hats and noise makers.

"I grabbed some extra stuff for the party…I hope that's okay with you," Morgan said opening the extra box with fruits and vegetables. Penelope smiled and reached for the fruits.

"I don't mind. I actually had fruits and veggies on the list but trying to hurry I forgot to buy them…thanks sugar," She told him slightly groaning as she realized she forgot to buy fruits and vegetables for the new years eve party. Penelope was so grateful that Morgan remembered to get them. She remembered that she had texted him a list of items that were needed for the party.

"My pleasure sweetness," He said grinning.

"Can you put the lids under the boxes of fruits and place them next to the chips and dip," She asked handing Morgan the boxes of fruit.

"Sure," Morgan said smiling. Penelope rushed over to the table lining up the food and making sure everything looked good. She was super excited for the party to finally start.

Ten minutes later the new years party was in full swing. Penelope changed into a black, gold knee length sequin dress and black strap pumps. She had her hair up in a bun with a white fabric orchid in her hair, 24 inch diamond necklace and a sliver bracelet around her wrists. Mike was dressed in an Armani suit without a tie. He wanted to be more casual at the party.

"You look so sultry. Here drink," Mike said handing Penelope a glass of champagne.

"Thanks darling," She said placing the glass against her lips.

"You smell divine as well," He blew in her ear as he leaned over and kissed her neck slightly. Penelope got goose bumps as Mike blew into her ear once more giving her more sweet compliments about her appearance. She just smiled as he made her feel beautiful and wanted.

"What are you wearing," Mike asked as he inhaled her scent again.

Penelope giggled and said kissing him softly on the lips, "Decadence by Marc Jacobs. Derek got it for me for Christmas. I am obsessed with this perfume…bae. I love this scent," She told Mike as she kissed him again. Mike frowned as she mentioned Morgan's name. To his relief Penelope didn't notice the brief frown on his face.

"That's so nice of him," He said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"What's wrong pumpkin," She asked as she picked up on his disappointment.

"Nothing. Enjoy the fabulous party you thrown," Mike told her changing the subject in order to avoid explaining himself.

She gave him a confused look and smiled as Morgan walked into the room. He was wearing a black leather jacket, army green dress shirt and black jean with black leather boots. Penelope rushed over to him handing him a glass of champagne.

"Thanks baby girl," Morgan thanked her smiling.

"No problem," Penelope said smiling as she took a sip of her champagne.

"You look dazzling tonight gorgeous," He told her as she hugged thanking him for his warm compliment.

"I adore you Derek Morgan…you know that right," Penelope asked giggling as Morgan played with her necklace.

Morgan chuckled and replied pulling at her necklace, "Yes mama…I do. I adore you too Penelope Garcia,"

Mike rushed over as he noticed Morgan flirting with his Penelope. He walked up to Penelope and wrapped his arm around her waist as Morgan frowned slightly.

"Derek…what's up," Mike asked as Morgan backed up slightly.

Morgan glared at Mike and replied, "The ceiling,"

Mike laughed sarcastically at Morgan's joke as Penelope wrinkled her nose at Morgan to warn him not to attack Mike verbally. She was trying to avoid verbal wipe lash from the two men she loved deeply.

"Funny Derek. You're so funny," He said as Morgan pulled Penelope away. Morgan took her to the other side of the room where she has set up red silk sofas. Mike started to follow after them as JJ grabbed his wrist and asked, "You must be Michael,"

Mike forced a smile as he said, "Yes,"

"Nice to meet you," JJ greeted him extending her hand. Mike briefly looked in Penelope's direction before he shook JJ's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine sweetheart," He said charmingly.

JJ blushed and said, "Well," She giggled as Mike caressed her cheek. He was quick to flirt with JJ. She pulled back slightly as she knew that Mike was in a committed relationship with Penelope.

"Has anyone ever told you how ravishing you are," Mike asked pulling JJ closer to his body.

"No," She lied feeling uncomfortable.

"What a shame. You can call me Mike," He told JJ as she pulled away grinning.

"Okay Mike," She said as Mike attempted to caress her on the cheek again.

"And your name is," Mike asked grabbed her hand gently.

"Jennifer…but you can call me JJ," JJ told him pulling her hand out of his.

"Champagne…JJ," He asked her with a charming smile.

JJ put up her hand and said, "No…no thanks,"

Mike laughed as he took a sip asking, "You don't drink,"

"No…I do. I just don't…can't drink right now," She replied smiling as she adjusted her blouse.

"I guess…a congratulations is in order…JJ," Mike told her grinning and hugging her.

"Oh…no…no…I'm not pregnant," She told him as she pulled away from his hug.

"Oh…oops. Sorry. I assumed you're pregnant because you said you couldn't drink," He apologized as he noticed JJ's cheeks turn bright red from embarrassment.

"T-t-t-that's fine," She choked out as she was feeling even more uncomfortable talking to Mike about not being able to drink or that he presumed that she was pregnant. JJ wasn't comfortable talking to men about her private or personal things to men that she just met. Mike tried to hold the conversation about her not being able to drink and about pregnancy and babies. He was a confusing man. One second he would be bitching about how he will never be a father, that he isn't interested in making babies, being a father. Mike never wanted children. He felt that children would just tie him down. Mike enjoyed his freedom. But sometimes when he laid his eyes on a stunningly gorgeous woman like JJ his mind seemed to adjust, shift and he was suddenly open to fatherhood.

"How about a dance," Mike asked JJ extending his hand to her.

"Mike…I-" JJ started as he interrupted her. "JJ…don't be shy. Derek and Penelope have been dancing with each other for a while now…I don't think Pen would mind if we shared a innocent dance," Mike informed her as he pulled JJ into his embrace.

"Are you having fun," Penelope asked leaning her head on Morgan's shoulder as they slowly rocked back and forth. They enjoyed themselves moving slowly at the moment as the song changed.

"Yes I am," Morgan answered smiling and gave her a compliment about the white fabric orchid in her hair.

"I hope everything's okay…that what I have planned and set up for this party is up to everyone's expectations," Penelope asked feeling like she didn't do enough to make this new years eve party great.

"Baby girl…this party is great. Everyone is enjoying the party. Look around…everyone is eating, drinking and dancing…I'd say you did enough…enjoying themselves…Penelope," Morgan complimented her party throwing skills. He really enjoyed the parties that she throws. Penelope always had an eye for throwing great parties.

Penelope asked blushing, "Really,"

Morgan smirked and responded, "Lady…your party skills are professional quality. You've got serious talent Goddess,"

"Thank you…that means the world to me that you said that," Penelope squealed with excitement and threw herself on Morgan's neck almost knocking him over.

"Whoa…baby girl…slow down. You're gonna knock me over," He chortled as Penelope slapped his chest playfully.

"What if I knock you over," She asked pushing against him playfully.

Morgan pulled Penelope into his embrace and dipped her as he held her there saying, "Gorgeous…I'd steal your heart,"

Penelope looked up at him giggling, "Are you flirting with me or is that some sort of line from a movie," She asked as Morgan smiled down at her.

"Flirting with you is second nature to me mama, comes naturally," He answered giving her his famous thousand watt smile. That smile of his always sent goose bumps down her spine, no matter what.

"Oh okay," She said giggling.

"What," Morgan asked as Penelope smiled up at him.

"I thought that line was from some movie," Penelope told Morgan still smiling at him as he pulled her upright again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What movie," He asked leading her towards a table.

They both took a seat at the table as Penelope answered, "Some romantic movie,"

"Hey guys," JJ greeted them as she approached their table.

"Hey JJ," Morgan and Penelope welcomed her in unison.

"Can I talk to you in private Pen," She asked Penelope with anxiety in her voice. Penelope smiled at JJ as she stood up and asked, "Sure...something wrong,"

JJ shook her head as both women walked into an empty interrogation room. Penelope leaned against the table as JJ closed the door behind her. She took a deep breathe before she began to speak.

"What's going on," Penelope asked smiling at her.

"Mike tried to hook up with me," She told Penelope as she watched Penelope's smile fade.

"O-o-oh…hook up," She said with a slight frown. Penelope felt slightly hurt by what JJ just told her.

"Was Mike drunk," Penelope asked hoping that he was. Because if he was drunk then Mike attempting to seduce JJ was just the alcohol talking.

JJ shook her head and replied, "Yes…slightly,"

Penelope smiled and said, "Okay good. And JJ don't feel bad about this,"

"I'll try Pen. But I have to warn you…Mike's a womanizer," She warned Penelope.

"Womanizer…no," Penelope reasoned with JJ tried to explain to her that Mike would do that to her. It's not who he is. After a few minutes of back and forth talking about Mike, Penelope left the room quickly. JJ rushed after her as Morgan noticed Penelope hurried past the room where the party was held. He also noticed her body language. Penelope was upset and angry.

"What happened," Morgan asked stopping her.

JJ looked at him as she said, "I told her that Mike tried to hook up with me and I also warned her that Mike's a womanizer…and that upset her. I have to go comfort her,"

"No…let me," Morgan told her walking towards the elevators.

"Okay," She said looking on as he stepped into the elevator.

A minute later Morgan found Penelope pacing in the dark and talking to herself. He walked up next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Penelope stopped and looked up at him.

"It's okay," Morgan said rubbing her back gently.

"No…It's not okay Derek," Penelope told him frowning.

"JJ told me-," He started as Penelope cut him off saying, "I know what JJ told you. That Mike tried to hook up with her and JJ also warned me about him and his ways. That he's a womanizer…which is complete bull,"

"Did she tell you that she turned him down," He asked as Penelope pulled away from his embrace.

"No…I didn't let her finish. But I know JJ won't sleep with him," She said with a sigh. Penelope's thoughts and mistrust started to bother her. What if JJ and Morgan are right about Mike? What is Mike is a womanizer?

"JJ won't do that," Morgan said with a smile.

"Don't you think I know that," Penelope snapped as she flew into a rant. Penelope ranted about how JJ wouldn't do that to her, that JJ won't let Mike take advantage of her like that. Penelope tired to convince Morgan and herself that Mike isn't a womanizer.

"Baby girl…breathe," He said expressing his further opinion about Mike and about the position that Mike had put JJ into.

Penelope took a deep breathe, adjusted her dress and quickly shook off any anger or disapproval that she had towards Morgan or JJ. She took another deep breathe saying, "Enough talking about Mike…lets go back to enjoying the party sug,"

"Sure baby girl," Morgan replied as Penelope grabbed him by the wrist and lead him towards the table with the hats and noise makers.

"Almost time to welcome in the new year…how about we grab either a hat or a 2016 crown or a noise maker and be loud at midnight," She asked Mike as he approached her.

"Sure babe…I'll grab a hat and a noise maker….here…take a crown and a noise maker," Mike said as he handed Penelope a noise maker and placed the hat on her head smiling. Morgan walked off as Penelope adjusted the hat kissing Mike on the cheek as a thank you. He grinned and excused himself to the bathroom as Penelope, Alex, Emily, Kate, Spencer, JJ, David, Derek and Aaron walked over to the round table. Everyone was standing and happily talking amongst each other. Penelope turned on the computer and found a website that live streamed the news channel and took a seat waiting for Mike to return from the bathroom. She also turned on some music turning up the volume as she muted the news.

For the past twenty minutes Penelope and Mike have been snapping each other unstop. She was opening his snaps and giggling as Mike's snaps kept getting funnier and funnier. Couple seconds later their snaps got alittle bit more interesting. Mike started to snap Penelope more sexually ambiguous snaps. Penelope gasped out loud and sniggered slightly as she opened his latest snap. The snap read _How about you come and join me in the bathroom 3_ the text was written over a short video of him stroking his erect penis and softly moaning her name.

Morgan noticed Penelope giggling and staring at her iPhone. When he asked what's so funny her face turned slightly red and she quickly stood up and told Morgan that she'd be right back. Penelope rushed over to the men's bathroom. Right as she was able to open the door, Penelope received another snap from Mike. She bit her lower lip and leaned against the wall next to the door. Mike snapped her again asking her where she was and sent her another short video of him playing with his erect penis.

"O Pen-el-ope," Mike whispered as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Bae," Penelope smiled at him as he grabbed her into his embrace asking, "What took you so long,"

"Mmmm…I don't know," She giggled as Mike kissed down her neck.

"Making me wait…you naughty girl," Mike growled softly taking a chunk of her skin in between his teeth grazing hard which made her groan with pleasure. Penelope moaned his name before Mike sucked on her neck harder causing her to lean into him. She was leaning so close against Mike that Penelope was able to feel how hard he was.

"Do you want to," Mike blew into Penelope's ear nibbling and pulling gently at her ear lobe sending chills down her spine and making her weak at the knees.

Before Penelope could answer Morgan came walking towards them carrying two glasses filled with champagne. It seemed like he knew when to show up, just in time. Penelope was so grateful that Morgan showed when he did. She wasn't in the mood to have sex with Mike in the bathroom of the BAU where she worked.

"Bubbly…beautiful," Morgan asked smiling as Penelope adjusted her dress. Mike adjusted his shirt and leaned against the wall with a clear frown on his face after she took the glass from Morgan. He didn't even try to hide his frown from anyone.

"Thanks hon," She thanked Morgan taking a sip of her champagne.

"So…Pen…would you like to continue," Mike blew into Penelope's ear as Morgan started a conversation with Rossi and Reid.

Penelope kissed him on the cheek and said, "No babe. I am going to go enjoy the party before midnight strikes,"

He pulled Penelope closer to his body kissing down the visible crease between breasts. Penelope arched her body against his as she could feel how much Mike wanted her.

"I know you want to," He whispered into her ear as Penelope leaned her head back against his shoulder giving him better excess to her neck.

Penelope wrecked her fingers through his short blonde hair as he sucked hard on her neck. She let out a couple of pleasured moans as Mike sucked harder.

"O really…do I now," Penelope asked giggling as Mike pushed her against the wall hiking her dress up and running his hands over her lace panties.

"Yes," Mike stated groaning as his erection throbbed painfully against the fabric of his pants. At this point he did everything he could think of to convince Penelope to agree to sex. But after ten more minutes of foreplay and face sucking Penelope denied Mike of sex.

"Pen…you're no fun," Mike told Penelope panting as he pushed off the wall. Penelope leaned against Mike and said, "I'm sorry bae. Next time,"

"Promise," He asked kissing her forehead.

"I can't promise you sex," She said kissing his cheek.

"You're such a tease," Mike breathed as Penelope pulled at his ear lobe.

"I know," She said teasing him some more before she pulled away walking towards Morgan and the others.

"Hey Penelope," Morgan greeted her with a smile and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her away from the others.

"Hey sug," She said stroking his arm.

"Have fun," Morgan asked Penelope playfully chattering his teeth at her. Penelope just sniggered and playfully poking him in the ribs. Morgan enjoyed teasing her back as Penelope teased him for asking her that question.

"Hi Penelope," Reid and Rossi greeted her as they noticed her and Morgan walking towards them.

"Hey," Penelope said in a elated tone of voice.

"Should I prepare the champagne for the stroke of midnight," Reid asked as Penelope and Morgan started to slow dance.

"Sure…thanks Reid," She thanked him looking the clock that hung on the wall above her.

Reid walked over to the table where the hats and noise makers use to be. He poured champagne into thirty glasses and neatly arranged them on that a couple of trays. Reid arranged the trays on a cart and rolled them into the room were everyone was. When eleven fifty-five rolled around Penelope, Alex, Emily, Kate, Spencer, JJ, David, Derek, Aaron and Mike gathered in front of the table taking their seats around the table. Everyone grabbed a glass as they anxiously waited for twelve to strike.

"It's almost twelve," Kate said smiling.

Penelope smiled back and said, "Yes. I can't wait to start the new year,"

"Same…I can't hardly wait," She told Penelope as Morgan began handing out glasses to everyone.

"Hey…hey…hey…slow down mama…it's not twelve yet," Morgan said laughing as Penelope drank all of the champagne at once. Morgan chuckled handing her another glass and said, "Wait for twelve you silly girl,"

"But this champagne is so delicious," She told him giggling and setting her glass in front of her on the table.

"Let's stand up and be ready to greet the new year," Morgan said as everyone stood and picked up their glasses. Midnight was just sixty minutes away and everyone was nervously waiting for that hand to strike twelve on the clock. Penelope was standing there embraced by Mike. They where leaning against the wall.

"What about a kiss," Mike asked as everyone watched the clock hit twelve on the news. Penelope turned around in Mike's arms and grabbed his lips into a passionate kiss. Everyone else grabbed their glasses and started exchanging new year's greetings with each other. Morgan had a sickened expression as he watched Mike and Penelope kiss. He wasn't too fond of their passionate exchange. Morgan didn't want to see Penelope hurt again. He wanted Penelope to be happy. Morgan hoped the new year would be better for Penelope.


	5. Bad omen

07/28/2016

 **Chapter 5** \- Bad omen

"Finally…you're home princess," Mike greeted Penelope as she walked through the door of his house.

"I am," She said setting her stuff on the floor. Mike leaned against the wall watching her put away her stuff in the closet. Penelope smiled as Mike walked up to her grabbing her tight into his embrace.

"Missed you Pen," He whispered into her ear playfully placing soft and gentle kisses to her ear and neck.

"So have I my love," Penelope blew into his ear as he led her to the dining room table.

"I have something very special planned for the both of us tonight," Mike told Penelope as he pulled out the chair for her and asked her to take a seat as he grabbed two packets from the side table in the living room. She smiled at him as he set a packet in front of her.

"What's this…divorce papers," Penelope chuckled asking, "We're not even married babe," She joked as Mike flipped his and her packet to the first page.

"Funny…no," Mike replied smiling sweetly at her.

"Well…then what is this," She asked looking at the front page. Then suddenly she realized what it was. Penelope made a uncomfortable expression and said firmly, "Mike no,"

"Oh come on Penny. I know you'll enjoy it when you got a taste," Mike said feeding off her uncomfortable energy.

"No I won't. I don't do this sort of things," Penelope said closing the packet and pushing it in Mike's direction.

"How about we just check out my playroom," He implied as Penelope stood up.

"Fine," She said crossing her arms across her chest. Mike smiled as he grabbed Penelope by the wrist and lead her quickly to his most treasured room in the whole house. Penelope's eye widened as Mike pushed the double doors open.

"You like," Mike asked feeling proud. He reached into the semi-dark room and flipped all the lights on.

Penelope tilted her head to the side and said, "Now I definably don't want to,"

Mike brushed up against her back and gave her a gently thrust into the room. Penelope gasped as Mike closed the doors and turned around to face her again.

"What was that," She asked turning around slightly surprised.

Mike gave her a smug smile and asked, "Got you in the room didn't I,"

"Yes…but you didn't have to push me," Penelope said frowning.

"If I didn't you won't have walked into the room…silly," Mike told her kissing her cheek.

"You don't know that," She stated looking around the room. Penelope had to admit the more she looked around the room the more she actually began to feel excited. Memories from her distant past started to comeback to her. In the past she use to take part in some kinky sex games.

"Alright. I can try…for you," Penelope said giggling as Mike quickly stepped out of the room to grab the packets.

As Mike returned to the room he found Penelope examining the objects in the room. "I see someone's warming up to the idea,"

"Oh," Penelope gasped in surprised as she turned around.

"Let's read…or rather I will read through the important things in this contract and you'll just follow along…before we go any further I'll go ahead and tell you two very…rather two most important rules form all of the rules in this contract," He said walking over to the bed. Penelope followed and took a seat next to him on the bed.

Mike leaned over so his face was inches from hers and asked, "You nervous,"

Penelope smiled and said, "No,"

"I beg to differ…Penny," He said running his hand up her thigh. Penelope gasped as she felt his cold hand touch her skin.

"What makes you think that I am," She asked looking at him nervously.

"For one the way you hold your knees tightly together," Mike said as a grin spread across his face.

"My knees…okay," Penelope agreed apprehensively.

"The way you're fidgeting here beside me," He said wrapping his arm around her. Penelope rested her head against his neck for a moment before she placed a kiss to his neck.

"I can't help it sug," She said as Mike continued to read the contract to her.

Mike laughed softly saying, "Aren't you cute,"

After twenty minutes Mike was finished reading the whole contract. Penelope adjusted herself and smiled at him apprehensively. He stood up and grabbed a bottle of wine from the cooler at the other end of the room.

"Let's start this off right," He told Penelope hanging her a empty glass. Penelope agreed and smiled as Mike poured wine into her glass. She placed the glass to her lips as she looked around the room once more.

"How's the wine," Mike asked her as he grabbed her glass and stood up.

Penelope stood up and said, "Well I was…before you grabbed the glass away sug," She said giggling.

"Sorry Pen," He apologized heading towards the huge walk in closet.

A minute later Mike walked out carrying a big box with a red bow on the top of it. Penelope smiled as Mike handed her the box. "It's not my birthday,"

"I know…it's mine and you're my birthday gift," Mike told her as Penelope realized that she forgot Mike's birthday.

"Oh Mike I forgot…I'm soooo sorry," She exclaimed feeling guilty.

"It's okay. You're gonna make it up to me princess…now…open the box," He said giving her a anxious kiss to the cheek.

"Okay," Penelope said opening the box. She gasped as she laid eyes on the contents in the box. "You want me to wear this," Penelope asked taking out the black leather under-bust corset.

Mike smiled saying, "Yes and the other things too,"

"Well okay," She said feeling slightly uncomfortable. Penelope took the box and begun to make her way towards the bathroom as Mike stopped Penelope and told her that he would love her to change in front of him.

"Honey…I am too embarrassed to change in front of you," Penelope said standing there feeling very uncomfortable. Mike frowned slightly and stood up walking towards her. "Please Penny. It'd make me real happy…hmmm,"

"Can I at least get some scented candles for this room," Penelope asked walking towards the bathroom. Mike smiled and said that he was fine with that. Couple short seconds later Penelope walked out of the bathroom with lavender candles. Mike seat down on the bed as he watched her walk around the room setting the candles on the tables and lighting them. The room filled with the scent of lavender. Penelope smiled as the scent filled her nostrils. She really enjoyed the scent. She quickly ran back into the bathroom and sprayed herself with Marc Jacobs Decadence and walked out again smiling.

"Penelope…Helloooo," Mike said snapping her out of her lavender haze.

"Oooh…yeah…sorry," She apologized.

"Time to get naked babe," Mike ordered boldly.

Penelope looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. Mike was getting rather impatient at this point. It got to the point that he didn't really care to be nice. She swallowed as she started unbuttoning her blouse. With a frustrated groan Mike stood up and helped her undress down to her bra and panties.

"The bra and panties now," He said pointing at her bra and panties. She looked down and asked, "Can I take them off and finish dressing in the bathroom,"

"Pumpkin….I'm sorry if I seem pushy-," Mike began when Penelope said, "You are…very pushy. And that is making me sooo uncomfortable,"

Mike rolled his eyes, "What if I strip naked with you," He asked taking his shit and jeans off.

"You're turn," He said throwing his shit and jeans on the floor next to the table. Penelope swallowed a lump in her throat as she reached for the claps of her bra.

After about ten minutes Penelope was fully naked standing there in front of a half naked Mike. She covered her breasts with one arm as the other covered her genitals.

"Ahh…Penny don't cover yourself…you look so damn sexy," Mike said pushing her gently towards the bed. He pushed Penelope gently making her lose her balance causing her to collapse on the bed taking Mike with her. He pressed his lips against hers as he locked her to the headboard. Penelope pulled at the chain slightly as Mike continued to kiss her.

"What's our save word," Penelope asked in between kisses.

"Umm…red," He told Penelope pulling at her ear lope. Penelope shifted beneath him as Mike trailed kisses down to her breasts.

"You look so ravishing," Mike groaned as he pulled off his boxer briefs.

Penelope gasped as Mike slapped her hard on the hip. He leaned down and bite down hard a couple of times before he let her bite him a couple of times. After a couple of more kissing and slapping Mike jumped off the bed and walked over to his dresser. Penelope lifted her head and watched Mike take out a knife and a whip.

"I'm gonna let you get off the bed," Mike told her as he made his way back to the bed. Penelope smiled as he bent down to kiss her. He quickly unlocked her and put a black leather collar around her neck. "Hurry," Mike ordered as she quickly got off the bed and walked over to him.

"Mikey," Penelope breathed as he guided her over to the wall. Mike pinned her against the wall as he trailed some more heated kisses down her neck. Penelope moaned as he stopped at her valley in between her breasts and sucked hard on her skin.

"You feel-," She begun as Mike cupped her month.

"You ready," He asked locking her wrists to the bar. Penelope nodded as Mike took the knife and showed it to her. She looked at the knife and gasped as he drew the blade across her skin. Blood begun to pour as Mike quickly leaned over and licked the blood up.

"Are you a vampire now," She asked giggling.

Mike frowned and slapped her across the face hard as he grabbed her pulling her closer to him so that their eyes met, making Penelope cry out. She never has gotten slapped in the face that hard before. The slap took her by surprise.

"I didn't tell you to speak," Mike barked cutting her again and licking up the blood.

Penelope nodded as her breathing started to quicken. Mike sucked on the wounds as he pulled on her nipples. She reached for his hips as he pressed against her body. Penelope placed heated kissed to his lips as he allowed her to take some control over him. But not full control. Mike never let anyone take full control; he loved being the dominant. He gets off on control. Penelope groaned as Mike thrusted two fingers into her.

She gasped as he curled his fingers and begun to pump them quickly in and out. Penelope arched her hips up against his hand as Mike thrusted his fingers deeper. Mike begun to kiss his way down her neck biting as he went. She moaned at the feeling as Mike's fingers worked at a feverish pitch. At this point Penelope was ready to reach her climax, Mike was that good with his fingers.

"Hold it," Mike breathed into Penelope's ear as he felt her body shake.

"I don't think…I can," She groaned as she felt her orgasm coming on hard. Mike thrusted his fingers in deeper and commanded her not to reach her climax just yet.

"I don't care…you'll climax when you're told sweet heart," He stated coldly biting down on her right breast. Penelope just screamed his name over and over as Mike slapped her hard a couple of times on the butt.

"Now," Mike groaned as he felt Penelope let go of her long pent up orgasm. She let the intense orgasm ripe through her body as Mike pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. "You taste good,"

Penelope stood there shaking from the orgasm that just ripped through her body. Mike backed up and smiled looking at her. "You ready for more," He asked unlocking her from the bar. Penelope rubbed her wrists as Mike walked over to his bed and set down.

"Wine…sweet heart," Mike asked smiling.

"You want to drink wine naked," Penelope asked sniggering.

"Yes. You're half naked sweetie. Plus I want wine," He said asking her to come and join him on the bed.

Penelope rushed over to the bed and set down grabbing a glass of wine. He leaned over and placed a heated kiss to her shoulder. She took a sip before she nipped at his neck. Mike groaned throwing his head back as Penelope started to manipulate his penis.

"On your knees," Mike snapped as Penelope quickly got down on her knees in front of him.

Mike traces the side of her face with his thumb as she leaned up to kiss him. Poor Penelope is shaking nervously as Mike promises not to hurt her. He wanted to make her feel secure enough so that she'll be more controllable.

"What if I get you on your back now," Mike asked getting on the floor and tenderly pushing Penelope onto her back. She looked up at him as Mike leaned over her and smiled.

"You're gonna do it on the floor," Penelope asked as Mike pulled her hands above her head.

"Yes," He answered bending down and capturing her lips into a passionate kiss. The floor of the playroom wasn't the standard rug, the floor was lined with a soft padding that gave as they walked on it to give off a more comfortable feel.

Mike leans down to the cranny of her neck and gently sucks at the soft skin. Before he has the chance to go any further the perfume the Penelope put on caught his nostrils, intoxicating him. The scent of italian plum, iris flower, saffron, bulgarian rose, jasmine sambac, orris, vetiver, papyrus woods and liquid amber. Mike let out a long exhale as he breathed in her scent.

Penelope gazes up at him as Mike can no longer comprehend any nervousness or panic in her eyes. All that he distinguishes is the pure arousal in her eyes. He just about had enough of seeing it and smelling it, he wanted to taste it, to feel it for himself, to take it. Mike needed to take it.

Mike kisses her harshly as he unzips her crotch-less panties quickly and tosses them to the side stroking her bare thigh. Mike slowly slides his hand down her inner thigh and stops short of her entrance causing her to gasp. He could feel Penelope trembling in his arms. Mike could feel her wanting him; her body wanted his touch. Really badly. Penelope shut her eyes tightly as he slowly caressed her bare hip.

"Ohhh Pennnny…I didn't know you can get sooooo wet," He whispered against her lips, "Soooo wet for me,"

Penelope let out a sharp whimper as Mike bit down hard on her right breast. She opened her eyes as Mike slid his hand under her the small of her back and lifted her so that her chest rested against his, "Do you want me," He asked against her lips, "Tell me you want me,"

"I want you," She whispered against his lips.

"I can't hear you," Mike barked biting down again causing her to whimper and tell him how much she wants him. He lays her back down and lets her hands free.

"Ah, the inexperience," He says cunningly.

Penelope closes her thighs firmly holding him there as she pulls him for another passionate kiss. Mike brakes the kiss and pins her arms above her head again as he says, "Ohhh…I like,"

She brakes free and brings her hands to his bare chest, trailing them down his strong torso. Mike is so chiseled that the feeling under her finger tips sends an electric like shock in waves. Penelope lets out a loud moan as Mike inserted his index finger inside her. He closes his eyes and groans painfully as his penis started to pulsate. Mike really needed to be inside her. He moaned as he felt Penelope tighten around his finger.

"I'm not naive sug," Penelope breathed as Mike laughed and told her that she was and slapped her on the thigh. She frowned saying, "Then stop talking about it and-" Mike thrusted hard into her before she could finish the sentence. Penelope let out a loud painful growl.

"Red…red…red…no,no,no," She cried when Mike started to thrusted wildly inside her. Penelope struggled underneath him as Mike pinned her arms down. At this point Mike had lost control inside her. Penelope felt so tight and wet around his penis that he increased his thrusts. Mike loved it rough, the more a woman cried and put up a fight underneath him the more turned on he got.

"Ssssstop…red," Penelope begged as she finally had enough and bit down hard causing Mike to stop. He growled painfully as he pulled out. He quickly took his penis and held it firmly as he released his orgasm. Sperm squired hard in spurts a couple of times on the floor in front of him. He felt a rush as chills ran down his spine. Mike slammed his hand in anger next to her head causing her to flinch, but he quickly collected himself and tried to catch his breath as Penelope did the same looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Pen," Mike apologized as he climbed off her and sat on his heels.

Penelope set up wiping away tears that fall down her hot cheeks. She felt overwhelmed by the situation. Giving Mike all of the control scared her, she never let a man take full control in bed before and not in that manor either. The feeling at the pit of her stomach wasn't sitting right with her. Penelope felt Mike shouldn't of been so rough with her.

"It's okay," She whispered.

Mike cupped her face saying, "I shouldn't of lost control like that,"

"It really hurt," Penelope said against his hand as he rubbed her lips gently.

"Did I take your virginity," He asked intrigued.

She turned her head away from him whispering, "Yes,"

Mike's eyes widened in excitement as he spoke, "You never had sex with Kevin,"

Penelope looked back at him and said, "Never,"

Mike snickered as he asked, "Why not,"

"We fooled around some," She answered feeling uncomfortable having her sexual or rather lack of sexual indulgences put into question.

"No…no…no, I don't mean oral or some hanky panky here and there. I meant intercourse…fucking…you know…sex," He said making her blush.

"We never had intercourse," Penelope admits rubbing her forehead nervously.

"Well I am proud to have been your first…sweet heart," Mike says feeling all-proud of himself.

Penelope just smiled at him and leans in kissing him gently on the lips. Mike pulls her in for a passionate kiss before he breaks it off and pushes off his heels standing up.

"Is that what you like," She asked with tears burning in her eyes.

Mike looked at her asking, "Is that what I like…what,"

"To have a woman fight underneath you," Penelope asked tearfully.

"Oh," Mike replied slightly amused, "I have to admit…the struggle you put up turned me on,"

Penelope rolled her eyes asking, "Me struggling turned you on,"

"Is that so wrong," Mike asked smiling as he stroked her arm.

Penelope she forced a smile and kissed him back on the lips. Mike gave her a couple kisses to the cheek and stands up walking over to the bathroom to grab his and Penelope's robes. When he got back Mike dropped the robes on the bed and sat back down.

"Wine," Mike asks her as he started walking over to the wine cooler. "Yes," Penelope answered as she struggled to her feet and hopped on to the bed waiting for Mike to come back with the bottle of wine.

"Here," He said handing her a glass and climbing in bed beside her.

"Thanks," Penelope took the glass and watched as he took his off the floor and filled it with wine.

"I messed up your vibe didn't I," She asked tearing up.

Mike brought one hand to her face and traced her cheek wiping a single tear that escaped. He smiled saying, "Yes…but I enjoyed myself anyways,"

"Are you sure," She asked.

"Yes," Mike said smiling.

Suddenly Penelope's expression changed as she realized that he didn't wear a condom. She gasped saying, "O shit,"

Mike rose his eyebrow asking, "What's wrong,"

"You didn't wear a condom," She alleged feeling very nervous.

"Relax Penelope. I didn't come inside you," Mike said coldly.

"But there's still a chance some of your sperm spilled inside of me before you pulled out," Penelope stated worried.

Mike frowned saying, "Not a chance darling," He stood up and walked over to the side table and pulled out a box of plan B and tossed it to her saying, "Here…if you're scared you might get pregnant…take this,"

Penelope ripped open the box and nervously wrestled the pill out of it's package and hastening washed it down with her wine. She did all that without taking a single breathe. Penelope struggled to catch her breathe after she swallowed the pill. She wanted the pill down as fast as possible.

"Better," Mike asked amused slightly.

She rolled her eyes saying, "Yes,"

"Why are you freaking out," He asked amused.

Penelope got off the bed and asked putting on her robe, "What if I'm pregnant,"

Mike looked at her and said, "Then you'll deal with it,"

"What do you mean…deal with it," She asked watching Mike put on his robe.

"You'll get rid of it," He told her harshly.

Penelope's face twisted as she spoke, "Have an abortion…kill our baby," She snapped as Mike crossed his arms across his chest saying, "Yes,"

"If I'm pregnant…I'm not going to kill our baby," She retorted angrily.

"You're not going to have my baby…sweetheart. We had this conversation before," He whispered into Penelope's ear as he gave her a gentle kiss to the cheek.

"Then why do you want to make love to me all the time," Penelope asked frowning.

Mike smiled saying, "I don't make love darling…I fuck. And because you're mine…that's what adults do when they're in a committed relationship,"

"That's doesn't answer my question," She told him crossing her arms across her chest.

"What else you want me to say Penny," He asked smiling as Penelope took a sip of her wine.

"Do you love me," Penelope asked smiling slightly.

Mike walked up to her and gave her a heated kiss to the lips as he said, "Yes," He told her to turn around and close her eyes as he gently put a vintage heart shaped locket around her neck.

Penelope beamed as she felt the cold metal of the locket against her bare chest with her hand. Penelope turned around in his arms and kissed him back harder. She thanked him for the beautiful locket in between kisses. Mike dipped her trailing hot kisses down her breasts. She moaned as Mike took a clump of skin in between his teeth. He gently bit down on her breasts controlling the pain and pleasure that Penelope was experiencing at the moment. All her anger, fear and doubts about the situation disappeared.

"No," She said giggling and putting up a finger to Mike's lips.

"What," He asked laughing as he pushed Penelope onto the bed.

"No Mike," Penelope said giggling as Mike started to tickle her.

Penelope tossed and turned as Mike continued to tickle and kiss her all over on the bed.

"Having fun," Penelope asked breathing hard as Mike pinned her arms above her head.

"Of course…always," He answered bending over and giving her a heated kiss to the lips. She giggled as he broke the kiss. Mike smiled down at her and asked, "How about we do it one more time before we go to sleep…It'll make me sleep better,"

Before she could answer Mike thrusted into her hard making her cry out. They had rough sex for another half an hour before Mike finally decided that he was too exhausted to continue. Penelope rolled over to her side as Mike kissed her shoulders saying, "You were amazing…sweetheart. Lets do that again soon," She just took his hand and kissed it in reply. Mike took it as a thank you and leaned against her falling asleep quickly. Penelope just lay there thinking about the whole night that just happened. She wasn't sure if Mike just thrusting into her like that was appropriate. Penelope had a lot to think about.

The next morning Penelope woke up to the sun's rays hitting her face. She liked the warm feeling of the rays hitting her skin. Penelope smiled rolling over on her side but her smile faded quickly as she realized that she was alone. She sighed sorrowfully stroking the empty side of the bed where Mike slept. Penelope rolled over on her stomach and buried her face into the cold pillows smelling Mike's aroma. She tried not to feel upset that Mike had left her alone.

Penelope slowly rolled over onto her back and lay there for a couple seconds before she hung her legs over the side of the bed. The room was still dark enough that she had to turn on the lights. Penelope dressed quickly and sat at her vanity where she kept all her perfumes and make up. She pulled out her favorite eye-shadow palette, lip gloss and foundation. Penelope fixed her hair and sprayed her favorite perfume grabbing her laptop, purse and rushed off to her car.

Penelope walked into the BAU hiding the fact that she was all bruised up, cut up and felt emotionally unsettled that morning. She didn't want anyone at the BAU especially Morgan to see that she wasn't her usual witty self. Penelope felt that she didn't need all that attention on herself at the moment. She wanted to focus on her work. Too late; Morgan came strolling in with a smile on his face greeting her with his famous grin. Penelope just smiled at him and with her head down she made her way towards her computers. Morgan noticed that something wasn't right with his baby girl so he quickly followed in behind her.

"Hey Baby girl," He greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi," She answered turning on all of the computers and her laptop without looking in Morgan's direction.

Morgan rose one eyebrow asking, "You okay,"

"Yes…I am," Penelope replied setting up for the day.

"You're not acting like your flirty self this morning," He said smiling at her.

She looked at him saying, "I have a lot on my mind…that's all sug,"

"Should I be worried," Morgan asked squeezing her forearm gently.

"Of course not," Penelope lied giving him the best smile she can master.

"You sure…because you don't seem to be okay," He asked worried as he noticed her flinch slightly when his hand touched her forearm.

"You like the locket Mike gave me," Penelope asked Morgan holding up the locket.

Morgan looked at the locket briefly before saying, "Yes…but you didn't answer my question,"

"I'm fine sug…really," She replied caressing his arm lightly.

Before Morgan could continue to voice his worry Hotchner knocked on Penelope's door. Penelope welcomed him in as he said, "Wheels up in thirty,"

"I'm ready to present sir," Penelope said following Hotchner to the conference room.

She waited for everyone to take their seats before she spoke. "I just wanna start off by saying…," She shook her head in disgusted looking away as she continued, "Bleh…ugly. This is Victoria Sheldonberg…or what was Victoria Sheldonberg. She was thirty-five," Everyone looked at the grisly crime scene pictures that flashed across the screen as Penelope looked away.

"The unsub did a real number on her," Morgan said flipping through the pictures on his iPad.

"Not only that…she was raped too," Penelope said shaking her head.

"She also has letters carved into her skin," Reid said looking at the carved letters as he read them out loud, "STM,"

"The carving was done antemortem," JJ added as Penelope made a face of disgust.

"Please tell me that all that horrible things that she had done to her was done after…she died," Penelope asked knowing the answer.

"Everything was antemortem," Reid said pointing the pictures on the screen as he explained to Penelope.

"She felt everything," She said feeling a chill go down her spin as Reid continued to explain to everyone the medical side of the crime.

"What did the unsub use to carve those letters," JJ asked Reid.

"From what the coroner's report said…the unsub used a blade with a smooth and a serrated edged knife," He said looking at the report again.

"Like a ka-bar knife," Morgan asked.

Reid shook his head yes as everyone stood up and started heading towards the jet. Morgan quickly picked up his duffle bag and headed out the door followed by Reid.

Once on the jet everyone settled into their seats as Penelope popped up on the screen as Everyone was still talking and looking through the case files on their iPads.

"Salutations my picturesque people," She greeted them warmly.

Everyone smiled and greeted Penelope as she continued to fill them I on the new case. After Penelope finished and got off the screen Morgan texted her asking if everything was okay. It took her a full fifteen minutes to text him back a three word text. He texted her back asking her why she only texted him three words. Morgan wasn't convinced that she was okay. The text message said that she was okay. He had a gut feeling that everything wasn't okay with Penelope.


	6. Misguided truth

09/22/2016

 **Chapter 6-** Misguided truth

Penelope caked on three thick layers of her best foundation on her face and very inch of exposed skin. She wanted to cover up what Mike had done to her. She was covered in massive hickeys all over her neck and had many different depths of cuts all over her body. Penelope was still feeling unsure what happened last night. Was the sex consensual or not. One word; confused. She didn't want to call it rape. Penelope felt like it wasn't but her heart was torn into two about this situation; because she loves Mike and he won't rape her.

"Are you okay," Rossi asked as he approached Penelope.

Penelope frowned slightly at the question as she said, "I wish people would stop asking me that question,"

Rossi raised an eyebrow and asked, "We ask because we care about you hon,"

"I know you guys do…and I appreciate it…really. But this gotta stop. Nothing happened and nothings wrong," She said annoyed.

"We do," Rossi conformed giving her a hug. Penelope rested her chin on his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently. Rossi always sensed when she needed a feel better hug. She was glad he gave her that hug. Penelope felt abit better when they pulled apart.

"Thanks," She whispered.

Rossi smiled and replied, "Sure,"

Penelope was running away from the truth. Deep down she knew what Mike did to her. But she didn't want to believe it, she didn't want it to be true. Penelope had convinced herself that Mike is a good person that has anger management problems. He just wants things to be perfect. He treated her to the best things. Mike ways brought home things for her every time he got home from long trips. Penelope loved the edible treats the most. Plus Mike apologized for it. Every time she's with Mike he takes her breathe away. He makes her feel like she never felt before with any other man. The things that Mike makes her feel; it should be illegal. Penelope likes the naughty side of him the most. She noticed she's into the bad boys. Kevin was too tame. She rather have some spice in her life. Even if the sex with Mike is wild and rough. Yes, he lost control and that scared her; maybe her confusion and overthinking about what he did was just her mind over reacting to rough sex. Granted she wasn't really use to rough sex. Because she didn't really go all the way with anyone before Mike. He took her virginity.

"Hey beautiful," Morgan greeted Penelope over the phone once the team landed in Nevada.

"Hey yourself mon amour," She replied back cheerfully.

"I see someone is feeling better," He said chuckling.

"Yes," Penelope prevaricated as she didn't want to get into a whole conversation about her feelings. She could feel Morgan's smile through the phone. His smile was contagious. Morgan always made her smile no matter what. Even if she was having a horrible day. She would smile. And she did, at least for the moment.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Morgan said relieved hearing that she was feeling better. What he didn't know was that Penelope was just putting up a front. She didn't want anyone to worry about her, especially Morgan. Penelope rather put on a brave face then have everyone worry about her, something so minor.

"How's Nevada," She asked changing the subject.

"An oven…it's a hundred degrees and quite humid here. But there is a slight breeze. Which is nice. I like how the cool breeze feels on my skin," Morgan said as he breathed in the cool breeze.

"I wish I was there with you guys," Penelope said in a teasingly manner.

"You want to sizzle in this oven," He joked.

"Yes. I'd love to get a nice sizzle going," She said giggling.

"I can always bring you a piece of the sun back from Vegas if you like," Morgan joked as Penelope laughed loudly from the other side of the line.

"Mmmm…that would be nice," She said slightly giggling.

Mike walked into Penelope's computer room right as she hung up with Morgan. She gasped in surprise as Mike turned her around to face him.

"Mike," Penelope asked totally surprised to see him.

"Penny," He greeted her while placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"What you doing here," She asked turning off all the computer's screens so that Mike wouldn't see the case that she and the rest of the team were working on.

Mike frowned slightly as he answered her, "I came here to surprise you,"

"I'm definitely surprised sug," Penelope told him smiling and returning his kiss with a gentle kiss to the cheek.

He quickly forced a smile saying, "Good,"

"What's the surprise," She asked as Mike pulled her into his embrace.

"What…I can't see my Penelope," Mike asked against her shoulder.

"Of course you can sweetie," Penelope told him as he gave her a smile while pulling apart.

"I will be right back Penny," He said as he kissed her cheek leaving her for a couple of minutes while he walks to his Tesla.

Fifteen minutes later Mike rushed through Penelope's computer room doors telling her to close her eyes. He had a very special surprise for her. Mike thought she's love this surprise. It's something she really needs and didn't have time to get it herself.

"Don't turn around until I count to three…okay Penny," He told her as Penelope started giggling. She felt super excited to find out what Mike had in store for her. Penelope smiled as she said, "Okay…I won't hon,"

"Okay…1…2…3," Mike counted down. Penelope turned around opening her eyes as Mike handed her the box with her surprise inside saying, "Open it sweetheart,"

"Oookay sug…I'm opening the box," Penelope said giggling as she ripped into the box. She gasped as she revealed the surprise, "You got me the iPhone 7 plus…Oh my God…how did you manage to get one before the phone came out," She asked with a slight excited squeal.

"Baby…I've got connections at apple," He told her grinning at her.

Penelope purred softly saying, "O I am glad you do…you even got me the one that I'd choose if I was going to get it myself,"

"Of course I did…I knew you'd love the gold one," Mike said grinning at her.

Penelope giggled saying, "Thank you babe. You're the best,"

Mike smiled at her saying, "I know,"

"Wanna get starbucks with me Mikey," She asked him rubbing his hand gently.

"I can go get starbucks for us," Mike said placing his hand to his lips and kissing her hand gently.

Penelope smiled as Mike asked what she wanted from starbucks. She wanted a venti non-fat hazelnut iced coffee and for himself venti non-fat vanilla iced coffee. Mike quickly made is way towards his Tesla and sped off.

Thirty-five minutes later Mike made he's way back to Penelope. She was in her computer room skyping with the team about the lead she had for them on the new case they just started. Mike leaned against the frame of the door down stairs as he wanted for Penelope to finish with the team.

After fifteen minutes Penelope texted Mike that he could come up to her computer room. He quickly made he's way up the stairs and into the room holding their iced coffees.

"Thank you for waiting babe," Penelope thanked Mike as he placed her coffee in front of her with a red velvet scone. Penelope gasped excitedly as she show her favorite flavored scone.

"Babe! You didn't have to get me the scone," She exclaimed excitedly taking a bite of her scone.

Mike smiled saying, "My pleasure sweetheart,"

"You know me too well Mikey," Penelope told him as she gave him a kiss to his lips.

He kissed her back on the lips as her screen started to buzz. Penelope asked Mike to leave the room as he obliged to her demand. He told her that he would be waiting for her at home when she finished her shift. She quickly turned her attention as Mike closed the door to her computer room.

"I'm sorry sir…I'm back," Penelope said to Hotchner.

Hotchner smiled slightly as he asked, "What have you found,"

"Victoria Sheldonberg had a five year old daughter named Allison. Also had a husband. We already found out what the unsub did to her. There's not much of a record on Victoria," She said clicking on the almost empty folder.

"What else can you tell us about her," Morgan asked.

"Well if you look at your ipad screens…Victoria never finished college. The unsub took that away from her. There's no real background on her. It's almost like she doesn't rather didn't exist at all. Victoria was rather off radar," Penelope said as she continued to read some more of what was in Victoria's almost empty folder. There wasn't much on her. Just what college she went to, that she had a daughter and a husband.

"Find more," Hotchner cut in as Morgan was about to say something.

"Sir…there's really nothing more on her," Penelope said frowning slightly as she was slightly annoyed.

Hotchner nodded saying, "Okay…I understand…but try. I know you can work that magic of yours and find some more information about Victoria,"

Penelope frowned nodding. She rubbed her temples saying, "Alright sir,"

At the scene JJ, Reid, Morgan, Rossi and Hotchner were at the crime scene. They were at the crime scene with the woman's body. The sun was high in the sky. It is a hot and humid summer day. They had to work quickly to avoid the woman's body from decaying in the hot summer sun.

"You must be the new coroner," Morgan said walking up to the woman that was bent over the body.

"Yes. Julie Raywell," She said looking up.

Morgan smiled shaking her hand as she straightened up to talk to the rest of the team, "If everyone circles around I can tell you more about the body and the area around her," The team circled around the body.

"What can you tell us," JJ asked.

"Well what I gave you guys in the report…but I don't mind telling you guys in person again. Everything was done antemortem. The victim felt every single blow, cut, burn...basically the whole torture," Julie said pointing to the places where the victim was tortured.

"Was the deep cut to the abdomen antemortem too," Rossi asked.

"Yes. The unsub used a blade with a smooth and a serrated edged knife," She said bending over next to the body again.

"The cuts and stab wounds were made by a ka-bar knife…right," Morgan said bending over next to the body looking at the cuts and stab wounds.

"Yes. There was a vintage heart locket around her neck when she was found. The unsub also carved into her skin STM," Julie said straightening up again as Morgan did too.

"And that was antemortem too," Rossi asked looking at the "STM" carved into her skin.

Julie nodded saying, "Yes,"

Ten hours later the team decided to go back to there hotel rooms to get some sleep. When Morgan opened the door to his hotel room he was surprised by the guest in his room.

"Baby girl," Morgan asked setting down his iphone on the dresser.

"Hey sug," Penelope responded smiling at him with her luggage at her feet.

"What are you doing here," He asked surprised. Morgan wasn't going to ask how she got in, because he knew the answer.

"I needed to talk to you and I wanted to enjoy Vegas I guess," She told him smiling.

"Is everything okay," Morgan asked worried.

Penelope smiled as she said, "Yes. Fine. I just need to talk to you,"

Morgan can tell that everything wasn't okay with Penelope. He could see the inner battle that she was so desperately trying to keep at bay. Morgan approached Penelope and told her to take a sit. Penelope sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"You're not fine baby girl," He said sitting next to her on the bed as Penelope moved a bit away from Morgan.

"I'm fine…just confused," Penelope told him staying a comfortable distance from him.

"Confused about what," Morgan asked.

"What happened last night," She said rubbing her forearm nervously.

"What did Mike do to you last night," He asked with his worry turning into anger.

"Nothing bad," Penelope said.

"Nothing bad…Penelope you have cuts all over your body," Morgan told her grabbing her by the forearm.

Penelope pulled her arm away saying, "I didn't come here for you to get angry at me,"

"I'm not angry at you…just at Mike," He said taking a deep breathe.

"Please don't be…he just likes it rough," Penelope said not looking at Morgan.

"I'm not surprised Mike is into rough sex," Morgan said with a sigh.

"Why," She asked.

"I've been observing him every time I've seen him," He said as Penelope started to nervously playing with her hair.

"I'm embarrassed to admit this to you…but…Mike took my virginity," She whispered as Morgan moved closer to her. Penelope flinched as she felt Morgan's body inches away from hers.

"Is that a bad thing," Morgan asked with a slight smile that faded when she didn't smile back.

"No…not at all…but not the way I wanted to lose my virginity," Penelope said looking down at her heels.

Morgan's expression changed. He was worried but anger started to burn in the pit of his stomach again. Morgan took a deep breathe before he asked, "Did Mike rape you,"

Penelope flew up from the bed and said, "Mike didn't rape me…it wasn't rape,"

"Are you sure," Morgan asked standing up.

She frowned folding her arms across her chest. Penelope's hands started to shake as the thought that did Mike really rape her? She couldn't think like that. Mike won't rape her, he loves her. Was Morgan right to ask, was he on to something about Mike?

"What makes you say that," She asked shifting from one foot to the other.

"I've noticed how Mike acts around you. He's a sex addict," He told her as Penelope shook her head in disapproval.

"Mike's not addicted to sex and he definitely didn't rape me…I wanted to have sex. It just got out of hand…that's all," Penelope said frowning.

"Every time I saw him…he always seemed to have a problem keeping his hands off you. Don't tell me that he didn't want to take you in the bathroom at the party," Morgan told Penelope watching her start to pace around in the room.

She rolled her eyes as she knew that Morgan was right. Penelope sighed as she kicked off her heels saying, "Let's say you're right,"

"I am," He answered knowing he was right.

"Oookay…but what man doesn't like sex…you enjoy sex…yes," She asked slightly annoyed.

He leaned again the wall saying, "Yes…I enjoy sex but Mike's appetite for sex isn't normal,"

Penelope was a little disappointed with Morgan for taking about Mike that sort of manor, but at the same time he was entitled to his own opinion about Mike. She was conflicted about her feeling about what happened last night and questioning the situation, was it rape. Penelope was rather upset that no one understood Mike the way she did. She loves him and he loves her. Mike cares for her. He get her things and takes her places. Mike might be rough around the edges but he is a good man. Penelope knew that Morgan meant well by being so protective over her. He only wants the best for his best friend and she is very grateful to Morgan for that.

"Isn't Mike entitled to have sex when he wants, where he wants and as much as he wants," Penelope asked slightly upset.

"Of course…but it's not normal," Morgan replied folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't understand why you are so hung up on Mike's sexual choices," She asked frowning.

Morgan pushed off the wall and sat back down on the bed next to Penelope saying, "I'm just worried that he's using you,"

"Stop worrying about me…I'm fine…really. And he's not using me," Penelope said trying to reassure Morgan that he should be so protective over her.

"I love you Penelope Garcia…you know that right," Morgan asked smiling and looking into Penelope's eyes.

She smiled as she replied, "Of course I know you love me. I love you too Derek Morgan. You're my best friend,"

Morgan smiled as he responded, "Good. Wanna order a movie and watch it with me," he asked.

"Sure. What movie," She asked smiling at him.

"I was thinking maybe some sort of comedy…what you think," Morgan asked grabbing the remote.

"A comedy sounds good," Penelope said smiling.

"Okay…comedy it is," Morgan smiled ordering a comedy movie.

"I can go get snacks…there's a small grocery store in our hotel," She said smiling.

"Sure…we can go together," He said standing up and heading towards the door with Penelope following after him.

Twenty minutes later Penelope and Morgan made it back to Morgan's room with the snacks and two bottles of soda. They got kettle corn, M&Ms, chips, dip and two bottles of pepsi. Morgan also got plastic cups and bowls. Penelope hit the play button on the remote as Morgan prepared them their snacks and soda. They next three hours they sat on the carpet floor eating and watching the movie that they ordered.

"You wanna watch another movie or you wanna call it a night," Morgan asked popping a couple of chips into his mouth.

"Nah…I'm done for tonight….I'm tired," Penelope said smiling as she finished her soda.

"Alright…I can walk you to your room if you like," He asked watching Penelope putting on her heels.

"What a gentlemen," Penelope joked giggling.

"Of course ma'am," He said laughing and bowing in front of her.

Ten minutes later Morgan and Penelope arrived at her door. Morgan asked for Penelope's key to her room and stood in front of the door saying, "My lady," He said as he slipped the key into the hole and hearing a click. Morgan quickly bowed holding the door open for Penelope as she entered her room giggling.

"Thanks for walking me to my room sug…you're such a gentleman," Penelope said giving him a peck to the cheek.

"Of course baby girl. My pleasure," Morgan said returning her peck with a hug and a soft peck to her cheek.

"I will you and the team tomorrow," Penelope said leaning against the door.

Morgan smiled asking, "Sounds great…should I tell Hotch that you're here in Vegas,"

"If you like…sure," She replied cheerfully.

"Okay," He said as Penelope said her final goodbye for the night. Morgan smiled as the door closed. He turned around and started walking away as his phone came to live.

"Morgan," He replied.

"Morgan…this is Hotchner. Have you checked in with Penelope…is there any new information about the case," He asked Morgan.

"Nothing new. Penelope is here in Vegas," Morgan replied as he heard Hotchner let out a loud sigh on the other side of the phone.

"She is…when," He asked as he understood that Penelope hasn't gotten anymore new information on the current case. Hotchner told Morgan to tell her that he needed new information asap.

"Yes…she arrived tonight…and I'll let her know sir," Morgan told Hotchner. Hotchner thanked Morgan before he hung up.

The next morning Morgan walked to Penelope's door and knocked on her door. He shot her a quick text that he was at her door. Penelope texted Morgan back that she would be out in a few minutes. He asked if she wanted to go grab coffee and breakfast.

"Thanks for inviting me for breakfast," Penelope thanked Morgan as they walked to the lobby.

"My pleasure," He said giving her a warm smile.

Penelope and Morgan made their way to the lobby and they both took a seat by the big glass double doors. They watched people come in and out of the hotel for a while before they made their way to the hotel's five star restaurant across from the outside pool. The hotel as two real big pools, one that is outside and another outside. Guests of the hotel can also enjoy great food and entertainment. There is also many other entertainment alternatives inside the restaurant and outside the walls of the hotel in Vegas.

"How many," The hostess asked with a smile.

"Two please," Morgan answered smiling back at her.

"Would you like a booth or a table," She asked smiling.

"Booth," Penelope said as Morgan nodded in agreement smiling.

"Alright. Here's for table," The hostess said pointing at the booth.

Penelope and Morgan took their seat thanking the hostess for seating them. The hostess smiled and told them that their waiter would be with them shortly. Penelope and Morgan smiled and thanked her again as the hostess smiled walking away. She looked up the ceiling where there was a big crystal chandler hanging. Penelope thought that the chandler was very beautiful. She told Morgan how beautiful it was and he agreed with her that the chandler was big and beautiful.

"What are you gonna order," Morgan asked Penelope as he was looking through his menu.

"Probably French toast with hash browns…how about you," She replied and asked Morgan as he continued to look through his menu.

"Going big I see. I wanna get French toast too," He said closing his menu.

Twenty minutes later the waiter came to take their orders. He smiled and asked, "My name is Neal and I'm going to be your waiter today. May I take your orders,"

Morgan smiled and started their orders, "Two French toasts and a plate of hash browns please,"

"Okay. What would you like to drink," Neal asked with a smile.

"Two lemon waters please," He told Neal with a smile.

Neal smiled saying, "Okay. You're order will be right out,"

Thirty minutes later Penelope and Morgan finished eating. They made their way back to Morgan's room after he paid for their food. Morgan got ready for the day putting on a new t-shirt as Penelope sat by the bed with her right leg resting over the left. He unpacked his black duffel bag on the bed before Penelope smiled saying, "Thanks for breakfast sug,"

"Sure baby girl," Morgan said smiling at her as he changed into his work boots.

"Nice boots," She praised with a grin.

He smiled thanking Penelope, "Thanks,"

"I'll talk to you later sug," Penelope told Morgan as they made it to her door. She retreated into her room where she set-up her laptops on the desk. Penelope turned on her laptops as she pulled out all her toys, trinkets and a framed picture of her and Mike. Penelope had compiled some new information about the victim.

"Greetings to my fellow team members," Penelope greeted the whole team as she walked into the room they where in.

They whole team's expressions were priceless, they were all happy to see Penelope in person in Las Vegas. Everyone voiced their glee as Penelope set-up the computer and gave everyone an iPad to follow along with her as she talked.

"I've done some extensive digging and I found out that the victim lost her father at a young age to colon cancer and her mother died two years later. She was forced to move in with her aunt and uncle," She said pressing on the screen on her own iPad.

"What was the cause of death," Reid asked.

"Car accident. She was DOA or GOA when she arrived at the hospital," Penelope answered showing them a brief picture of the accident.

"DOA works," Rossi conformed as Reid said, "It seems like her childhood wasn't easy,"

"No. Her cousins raised her. She didn't have any friends…she preferred the solitary life," Penelope said.

Sixteen minutes later the team were on their way to the victim's house. They had to question the neighbors, fill in reports and gather some more information about the victim from looking around her house.


	7. Trick or Treat

12/03/2016

 **Chapter 7-** Trick or treat

"Hey baby," Mike greeted Penelope as she walked into her hotel room. He caught her by surprise. Penelope gasped as she wasn't expecting Mike to still be in Vegas, let alone in her hotel room. Mike had surprised her with a candle light dinner.

"What's all this…babe," Penelope asked totally surprised but thrilled at the same time.

"My way of making an apology…to you," He said with a big smile spreading across his face.

"For what," She asked smiling at him and enjoying the gentle candle light as she took her seat by the table.

Mike took his seat on the other side of the table saying, "For being such a jerk towards you Pen," He finished taking her hands and kissing them gently. That caused her to blush and giggle softly.

"Oh sug…it's okay. You don't have to apologize…I know you didn't mean to be such a jerk towards me," Penelope told him as he continued to kiss her hands gently.

"Okay. I got your favorite cupcake," Mike said presenting a plate with her favorite red velvet cupcake drizzled with raspberry syrup and whip cream on top.

"What's not much of a dinner Mikey," She said giggling. Mike looked at her and frowned slightly and then quickly forced a smile saying, "I thought we'd start with a lovely dessert instead,"

"Aww thanks…for the cupcake," Penelope thanked Mike as she asked him to share the cupcake with her.

An hour has pasted since they settled down to dinner in Penelope's hotel room as her iPhone came to life. She smiled as she recognized the name on the caller ID. Penelope quickly answered the call and said, "Hey there hot stuff,"

"Hey right back at you," Morgan replied back laughing warmly on the other side of the call.

"Is there something you needed hon," She asked with a smile.

"Of course sweetness I did. I wanted to see if you wanted to spend Halloween together," He asked with a chuckle.

"I'd love to," Penelope answered as Morgan said that he is happy that she decided to spend some time with him on Halloween. She smiled and told him that she'd like to dress up for Halloween. Morgan thought that it would be a fun idea. He asked Penelope if she would be down to organize a Halloween party for the whole team once they all made it back to headquarters. At that idea she giggled and acknowledged the idea with another giggle and told him she'd love to. They also decided to have a footie pajama movie night later that night. After another five minutes of talking they both hang up.

"Halloween plans with Morgan," Mike asked boldly.

"Yes. I'm excited," She answered him smiling.

"That's good…," He answered frowning as he looked away from her slightly and continued saying, "That's good you two can have fun tonight and on Halloween. Oh before I for get…I'm taking the next flight out of Vegas tonight,"

"Aww already," Penelope asked all sad.

Mike kissed the top of her forehead saying, "Yes babe…I have to go. I have clients to attend to. But you can always text or call me,"

Penelope kissed him on the cheek as he picked up his D&G jacket off the bed and back his way out of her room blowing her a kiss as he closed the door. She walked up to the door and locked it. She was upset that Mike couldn't stay any longer in Vegas then one night. Penelope wished that he could have stayed at least another day. She missed him already. But as soon as she remembered that she had a fun footie pajama movie night with Morgan planned her mood shifted quickly. She was excited. A half an hour later she heard a knock at her door. Penelope rushed to open the door. She smiled as she opened the door. Morgan was standing there outside her door with four full bags of snacks in his hands.

"I got the footie pjs," Penelope announced proudly as Morgan walked into the room and set the bags down near the door.

"Oh good," He said locking the door behind him.

"Here," Penelope said giving Morgan his footie pajama.

"A panda," Morgan asked looking at the panda footie pajama as Penelope just giggled.

"A sexy panda," She replied giggling.

"Ooh…oookay," He said laughing.

"I'm a cute unicorn," Penelope giggled telling him and showing Morgan her footie pajama.

"Cute," Morgan said smiling at her as he stepped into the bathroom to change into his panda footie pajama as Penelope changed into hers in the room.

"There…I'm a sexy panda," He said walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the footie pajama. The zipper was drawn half way down his chest exposing his chest and abs.

"See I told you…sexy," She smiled looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Penelope couldn't help herself but to roam his body with her eyes. Her eyes stopped at his bare chest and abs. God was he a hot man. Penelope was happy that Morgan agreed to wear the footie. If she wasn't with Mike she'd jump him here and now. That was a must. Penelope knew he felt the same way. She could read him like a book. It wasn't hard to see either. Penelope knew Morgan wanted her. Bad.

"You make a cute unicorn," Morgan told her giggling as she began to unpack the bags. Penelope setup the floor with the snacks and juice as Morgan found a movie they both can watch together. As they settled in front of the TV Penelope grabbed a hand full of popcorn and leaned against the bed.

Seconds later Penelope put on some music on and stood up asking Morgan, "Wanna dance…sexy panda,"

"Lead the way cute unicorn," Morgan answered smiling as he grabbed her extended hand and spun her gently.

They danced for a couple of minutes before she put on the movie. They settled in front of the TV again as Morgan leaned against the bed. Penelope grabbed herself some chips and pushed the play button on the screen.

"You're a good dancer doll face," Morgan said before the movie started.

"Thanks sug," She replied smiling at him.

After two hours when the movie ended, Penelope decide that they would make some Halloween cookies. She prepaid the cookie dough before the movie started. Penelope rushed to the store to get some decorating items while Morgan stayed behind watching TV.

"Hey, hey, heyyyyy," Morgan yelled laughing as Penelope began to throw flour all over him.

Penelope took another hand full of flour and nailed Morgan with it. He ran around the kitchen as Penelope kept nailing him with flour. Then finally Morgan managed to steal away a handful of flour from Penelope and dusted her with it. She and Morgan ran around the kitchen throwing around flour and laughing.

"Are we going to get to the baking or are we going to nail each other with the flour ," He asked in between flying flour.

"I wanna keep nailing you," She said feeling his playful attitude. Penelope laughed as she took a full hand of flour and threw it at Morgan. The flour dusted all over the front of his shirt.

By the end of the hour they both were covered head to toe in flour. The two of them looked at each other laughing as they both started to dust the flour off their clothes. Three hours past and Penelope and Morgan finally finished baking the cookies. The cookies were now chilling on the stove as they decided to put in another movie.

The next day Penelope and Morgan walked in together. He had his black duffle bag in one hand and a big cup of Starbucks coffee in thee other. Morgan decided to have his black duffle bag with him. That would make it easier then running back and forth between the station and the hotel. On the other hand Penelope felt comfortable with having her things in her hotel room. She had a big cup of coffee too. They were ready for a hard couple of days on the case. They knew that this case was going to take a lot from them to solve. Penelope was bracing herself for a rough and messy ride. She had a feeling this case was going to shake her to her core. Morgan and Penelope watched as the rest of the team filed in through the station doors. The lieutenant greeted then at the glass double doors with a smile.

"I'm lieutenant Jacqueline Anderson. Welcome to Las Vegas. Thank you for coming out so fast," She greeted them enthusiastically.

"Thanks. This is Agents Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Kate Callahan and Alex Blake. And you already met Penelope Garcia," Hotchner said as all the agents and Penelope greeted the lieutenant warmly.

"Yes I have. You guys already met out coroner. The report has been faxed to me earlier today and miss Garcia already updated me on the victim," She said smiling and pointed at the white board in the far corner of the big room.

"I've gathered more information about our victim. She was married once but that didn't work out. After her fiancé decided to end it she never had a steady boyfriend. Never had any children. She was well educated," Penelope informed the whole team.

Two weeks later Morgan found Penelope gazing at her phone. He walked up to her and asked as he took a seat next to her, "What's the matter sweetness,"

Penelope looked up at him with a frown on her face as she spoke, "Mike hasn't replied to many of my texts or calls for the past two weeks,"

"Is that unusual for Mike," Morgan asked smiling at her.

With a deep sigh she said, "Very,"

"I'm sure he's just super busy with surgeries," He said trying to reassure his best friend that was feeling exasperated and slightly upset. This never happened before. Mike always had the time to text her back or when she called he always returned her call with in the hour. When he was going into surgery Mike always made it known that he had surgeries scheduled that day and that he'd be too busy to communicate. But for the past two weeks Penelope didn't get any warning, no notification or indication that Mike had any scheduled surgeries. Which through her off.

"This isn't like Mike at all. He always has the time to talk to me even if he returns the call or text later. He even lets me know in advance if he'll be too busy to talk to anyone. So it's defiantly abnormal that for the past two weeks I haven't heard a peep out of him," Penelope spoke softly.

Morgan smiled wrapping his arm around Penelope as he spoke, "I'm sure he just tossed his phone somewhere and forgot,"

"Look…Mike doesn't just forget," She verbalized looking straight into his eyes as she stood up and started to walk away as Morgan stopped her uttering her name. Penelope turned around saying, "You know I'm right,"

"Of course," Morgan agreed as Penelope walked back to the spot where she was set up.

Morgan returned to the board where everyone was and took a set at the table. Reid was standing there in front of the board writing down something off the board making strange faces as he wrote.

"What's with the strange expressions," He laughed amused as he asked Reid.

Reid turned around replying, the brilliant mind of his still moving a mile a minute, "I'm just gathering…and processing the latest information…in this case,"

"That brilliant brain of yours is still spinning isn't it, right as we speak…huh," Morgan asked entertained.

"You're engrossed," He said watching Morgan grab a file from the pile and start reading it over.

"I have to admit…I am entertained by your facial expressions…Reid," He told Reid in between laughter.

Reid took a deep breathe while his brain came to a sudden standstill. He was able to gather his thoughts more clearly before he spoke, "I didn't realize that I was that funny," Reid smiled slightly and let out a meek laugh as Morgan stood up putting back the file on top of the pile of files on the table.

"O pretty boy…you're so unaware of how funny you really are," Morgan hinted to Reid before he made his way back to where Penelope was set up.

"Hey doll face," He spoke to her in a flirtatious voice.

"Hey there hot stuff," Penelope greeted Morgan as she span around in her chair. She gave him a wide grin as he leaned against the table folding his arms across his muscular chest.

"You should track Mike's iPhone," Morgan suggested to Penelope as she gave him a disapproving look.

"Why," She asked surprised. Penelope thought tracking Mike's phone was a joke. She felt there was no need to track her boyfriend's iPhone. She trusted him.

"So you know that he is telling you the truth. Penelope. That he was where he said he was," He clarified in a form tone.

' _He doesn't know what he's talking about. Mike is trustworthy,'_ Penelope thought to herself as she said, "There's no need to track his phone Derek, I trust him,"

' _Garcia needs to get her head on straight. Mike's a cheater and a big time son of a bitch. He's using her,'_ Morgan thought to himself as Penelope continued to hold the conversation with him. She kept trying to convince Morgan to lighten up and start to accept Mike.

Later that day Morgan decided to give Kevin a call. He asked if Kevin would put a trap on Mike's phone. Morgan decided he would start tracking Mike himself, if Penelope wasn't going to. He wanted to keep tabs on him, making sure that Mike was honest. Needed to know Mike's whereabouts. It was so important for Morgan that his best friend was safe.

"I got strawberry milkshakes for us," Penelope announced as she pranced through the door of Morgan's hotel room.

"So you forgive me for upsetting you earlier," He asked taking the milkshake from Penelope.

Penelope took a sip of her milkshake and gave Morgan a sticky strawberry milkshake peck to his cheek saying, "Yes,"

"Ugh, eww. Penelope that is disgusting," Morgan said laughing as Penelope leaned over and licked the milkshake off his cheek saying, "Here,"

Morgan wiped his cheek with the back of his hand saying jokingly, "O jee thanks,"

"You're welcome sug," She told him giggling and taking another sip of her milkshake.

Four weeks later Penelope found herself overthinking and worrying. She was walking the streets of Las Vegas for hours trying to wrap her head around the reason why she hasn't heard back from Mike. It has been six weeks since the last time she spoke to him. Then suddenly Penelope's phone came alive in her purse. She quickly rummaged through her purse for her phone. When she answered the call, a familiar voice greeted her on the other end.

"Good evening my beautiful Lolita," Mike greeted Penelope in a charming voice.

Penelope giggled responding, "Mikey,"

"I see someone's excited to hear from her bae," He commented charmingly.

"Of course I've missed my bae. I love you baby," She reminded him.

"I am glad you do sweetheart," Mike agreed.

"I couldn't reach you for weeks babe, what happened," Penelope asked worried.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Nothing happened. I was simply busy," He replied quickly changing the subject.

' _Odd,'_ Penelope thought to herself as she said, "Okay Mikey,"

"You don't believe me," Mike asked sounding slightly disappointed.

Penelope ran her fingers through her hair as she replied, "Of course I believe you,"

"Good. Hey, listen…I have to go now. I'll give you a call later," He stressed to Penelope as she struggled to get another word in. Mike hung up before she could finish her sentence.

"Lovely," Penelope whispered upset. She wanted to have a longer conversation with her boyfriend. Penelope thought that it was kind of rude to just drown out her voice and hang up on her. But a couple of minutes later she realized that she was being a little foolish. Mike was a busy surgeon. He probably had a surgery to go perform. Penelope told herself. Her hopes were dashed for Mike never called back like he promised he would.


	8. Counting Stars

05/15/2017

 **Chapter 8-** Counting stars

Penelope's POV

' _If I stare at those stars long enough, they seem to bleed into the depths of my soul. They seem to be dancing around in the dark sky. They make me feel like all the hard work I've put in throughout my whole life was finally starting to pay off. I found Mike that is a great man. Sometimes they would even start dancing all around me. How freely they dance. Pure magic. Majestic. They have the ability to make me feel complete. Happy. Mystified. They're like diamonds is the sky. Twinkling up there, smiling down at me. So one day I began to count them when I had a bad day. And have been ever since,'_

She leaned against the hood of her car in the pitch black darkness watching and counting the stars with great turmoil in heart and all caught up in his show. The guessing game is strong. One minute he's making her cry out in pleasure and the next in pain, but lately it's been all about pain.

After what seemed like forever Penelope jumped as someone put their hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "O hey chocolate Adonis," She cheerfully greeted Morgan as he gave her a welcoming hug.

"How did you find me?" Penelope asked as invictus enveloped her nostrils. Every time she smelled his perfume, intense chills would wash over her in waves.

Kissing her temple Morgan replied, "I'm an FBI agent baby girl,"

"O really? I never knew that," She joked elbowing him in the ribs playfully as she giggled.

Morgan laughed as they both leaned against the hood of Penelope's car. She made a duck face as she asked, "So, what brings you here?"

"What? I can't just hangout with my baby girl?" He asked joking.

"Nope," Penelope replied laughing and punching Morgan's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey," Morgan said in a charming tone with his hands up.

She shifted her weight nervously saying, "Out with it sug," Penelope suddenly felt her anxiety sky rocket as Morgan's face became serious. She knew what he was about to tell her wasn't a joke. Morgan gets that look in his eyes just before he delivers serious news, information.

Morgan cleared his throat as he started, "Mike wasn't where he said he was,"

Penelope made a confused expression as she asked, "What?"

"Mike wasn't in his office or in the hospital. He was six hours away. I checked," He told Penelope as Morgan watched her expression change.

"Derek…seriously. You're spying on Mike," Penelope replied in disbelieve.

"Yes…I had to make sure. Mike is a liar and this proofs it," Morgan stated confidently.

"Proofs what exactly?" She asked annoyed as Morgan tried to convince Penelope of Mike's faults.

"And Mike has a whole different life…second family somewhere out there besides me…right?" Penelope suggested agitated.

Morgan grabbed her arm gently saying, "That wouldn't surprise me,"

"No," She snapped pulling her arm away from Morgan's hand and pushed off the hood and started to walk away as Morgan pushed off and rushed after her. He caught her by her wrist as Penelope broke his grip twisting around walking backwards quickly, trying to avoid his speech about Mike. "Why do you even bother doing this," She asked turning around walking faster as the stars followed her.

"Because I care," He told Penelope as he managed to caught up with her and pulled her into his embrace. Morgan held her against his chest tightly as she fought him, punching at his chest as tears started to pour. The thought of Mike having another life , a second family suddenly hit her like a freight train. "What if you're right? What if he has another woman beside me," She asked as she threw another couple of punches against Morgan's chest. After another series of punches and struggling against his embrace, he caught her by the wrists and forced Penelope into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Morgan said kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back gently as she cried against his shoulder. Penelope's tears soaked Morgan's t-shirt as they stood there under the starry sky.

"Am I overzealous towards Mike," She asked in between tears.

"No. You love him," He responded kissing her temple as she looked into those chocolate brown eyes of his.

"What if he really does have another woman, kids?" Penelope asked as Morgan wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Then he is a son of a bitch," Morgan told her as she through her head back as tears started pouring hard. Penelope was blinded by her tears at one point. He held her as she punched his chest once more as she wept. All of Penelope's deepest emotions and feeling towards Mike made her feel very conflicted and lost. She didn't want to believe that Mike could be a cheater, a womanizer or a Casanova. Everything was so hard to swallow. For she was in love with the man. Mike promised her the world and more. Was he trying to play her? Hurt her? What was she to him? Penelope started to question everything between her and Mike. What if Morgan is right? She's brain was on fire as she leaned against Morgan's chest. Her tears continued to soak through his t-shirt as they just stood there for a while.

"Would you like to spend the night in my room?" Morgan asked rubbing her back gently.

With a deep breathe Penelope answered, "I'd love that…yes,"

"Come on then," He said gently guiding her to his room.

Once they made it to Morgan's hotel room he opened the door and let her walk into his room first as he closed the door be hide them. Penelope sat down on his bed and tears began to burn in her eyes again as she looked at him. She was a mess. Penelope couldn't hold back the tears that started to fall again. Her feeling and thoughts ran through her brain so fast she couldn't comprehend what the thoughts even were at the moment. Penelope had to slow down before she could begin to think about what Morgan brought up tonight. She seriously didn't want to believe Morgan. Penelope thought this has to be a joke. Mike wouldn't do that to her, for he loves her.

"God dammit. Why do you have to ruin this for me," Penelope asked wiping tears away with the back of her hand.

"What am I ruining? I want only what's best for you baby girl," He stated sitting next to her.

"Best for me? Ok," She alleged troubled letting out a loud sigh.

"You don't believe me…do you?" Morgan enquired softly as Penelope want on a small rant on how Mike is a great man and that would never do such a thing to her. That she really appreciates everything Morgan is doing for her but needs to stop spying on Mike.

After Penelope finally calmed down enough to speak normally she said, "I don't, sorry,"

"That's fine…just know that I do really care about you and I don't want Mike to hurt you in any way," Morgan told her giving her a soft squeeze on the shoulder.

"You know I love you Derek Morgan?" She asked giving him a slight smile.

He smiled back at her as he told her, "Right back at you…baby girl. I love you,"

"Good," Penelope said burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. Morgan embraced her firmly as she began to cry again. He held her there close to his chest so that she felt safe. Penelope cried most of the night. The next morning Penelope's eyes popped open to the sun filling the room. She found Morgan shirtless and on his stomach asleep covered with a cozy blanket on the floor next to the bed with his hand over hers. He most of fell asleep trying to comfort her. Penelope had to admit, she felt more then consoled. Morgan made her feel things. Made her want to count those stars.

Penelope lay there for a couple of seconds with his hand over hers. She watched Morgan sleep. God, he was absolutely stunning even in his sleep. Penelope was very conflicted, weather to wake him or keep watching him sleep. She quickly hit the pillows as she noticed Morgan's eyes begin to slowly flutter open.

"Morning baby girl," Morgan said gently squeezing Penelope's hand.

"Morning," She answered him yawning.

"Would you like coffee," He asked as he stood up looking for his t-shirt.

Penelope quickly jumped to her feet and stood there on the bed looking down at Morgan as she said, "I'd love some coffee…yes,"

With a wide smile Morgan replied, "Alright,"

"Thanks Morgan," She thanked him warmly as she jumped up and landed on her back against the mattress saying jokingly, "I can't believe I slept in my clothes,"

"Happens. I slept in mine too," He mentioned cheerfully pointing to his jeans.

"I'm glad I'm not alone than," Penelope said giggling. Morgan walked up to the bed and sat down next to her. She gave him a smile as he put his t-shirt back on.

'Do you have to put that shirt back on? You look so damn hot…shirtless,' She thought as Morgan stood up and made his way down to the little Starbucks café area of the hotel. Right as he closed the door Penelope broke down in tears again. She held back the tears trying not to bust out in tears in front of Morgan this morning. Penelope didn't want to seem like a big cry baby. Her breathe caught in her throat as the door of Morgan's room swung open and Morgan walked in carrying two grande cups of iced coffees.

"Are you okay," He asked worried as he noticed Penelope's red swollen eyes.

"Yes," She said wiping away tears from her red swollen eyes. Penelope wasn't aware that crying so hard would make her eyes so red and swollen so fast. Morgan sat down their coffees on the table next to the bed and said, "You've been crying,"

Penelope turned away from him hunching over with a couple of strands of hair covering her face. "Don't look at me," She told him tearfully.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Morgan told her as he raised her chin with his index finger and thumb. She looked at him with tears streaming down her warm cheeks. "I love Mike. It hurts that he might not feel the same about me," Penelope said grabbing Morgan's wrist.

"I understand," He said as Penelope leaned against his shoulder.

Penelope jumped when her phone pinged. She got a text message from Mike telling her that he has a dinner planned for the both of them in a fancy restaurant. Penelope replied surprised that Mike was in Vegas and that they were going to a fancy restaurant later the night. Morgan quickly looked at Penelope and at the expression she made at her phone as she wrote Mike back. He knew that the text had to have been from Mike. Penelope explained what Mike wanted when Morgan asked concerned.

"Mike's in Vegas…wow," Penelope said very surprised.

Morgan tried to comfort Penelope as she stood up and started to pace about the room. He tried to clam her down. She was feeling very surprised and hurt at the moment. Not to mention that she was also conflicted and confused. Penelope wanted to believe in what her heart and gut was saying but Morgan's gut feeling about Mike was throwing her for a loop, as if she's playing some sort of sick twisted game with Mike.

Penelope was standing in front of the mirror in Morgan's hotel room. She was wearing a knee length black dress with black pumps. Penelope had her hair up in an elegant bun. She was bent over putting on her red lipstick as Morgan walked into the bathroom. He felt a chill go down his spin. Penelope looked stunning in that dress, not to mention she smelled intoxicating. She turned around and leaned against the sink as Morgan leaned against the frame of the door. Penelope gave him a wide, toothy grin as she put on her earrings. She goggled as she noticed that Morgan couldn't stop staring at her. Morgan cleared his throat as he caught himself staring at her. He apologized as he noticed that she knew that he was staring at her with lust in his eyes.

Ten minutes later Penelope and Morgan were standing by the front doors in the lobby of the hotel. Mike rolled up to the hotel in his red Ferrari with music blaring and honked twice. She squeezed Morgan's arm excitedly and rushed through the glass doors of the hotel as Morgan watched on worried. He didn't want Penelope to get hurt any more. She deserved to be treated like a queen, and Mike treated her like an object, a trophy girlfriend. Penelope is under his spell. Mike is playing her like a violin. Normally Penelope never would let a man treat her like this, but there's something about Mike that has numbed all her common senses. Mike is her kryptonite.


	9. Her Kryptonite

05/20/2017

 **Chapter 9-** Her kryptonite

 _Penelope's POV_

' _Mike is my deepest weakness. I believe in every single word he says to me. He makes me feel so safe. Yes. I know this has gotten me in trouble so many times with him. Pleasing Mike is everything to me. I love him with everything I have and he loves me. Everyone is telling how harmful, what sort of man Mike really is, but I don't believe them. I can't. Why would Mike hurt me? He loves me. We've been in a committed relationship for a long time now. No matter what others say about Mike I will always love him. He's my world,'_

Penelope took her iPhone out from the back pocket of her jeans. She wore jean for the first time in months. Penelope usually loves to wear cute dresses or skirts. But this time she that it would be a great idea to change it up a bit and she decided to wear a nice flowing blouse and jeans with pumps. Penelope dialed Morgan's number and placed the phone against her right ear. She waited till she heard his voice on the other end of the line. Twenty minutes later Penelope heard a knock on her hotel room door. When she opened the door, she was greeted with Morgan looking straight into her eyes. Penelope couldn't help but to smile at him saying, "Hey,"

"You look great today," Morgan said smiling.

She smiled at him as her cheeks flushed a light shade of red, "Thanks," Penelope said look down slightly.

"No problem. So what happened last night," He asked taking a seat on her bed.

"You wanna know in full detail," She asked blushing.

"If you want," Morgan asked not pushing her.

Penelope tentatively took a seat next to Morgan. When she got comfortable next to him she began to explain to Morgan what went down last night between her and Mike. Penelope explained how Mike is her kryptonite. And how hard it's to say _'No'_ to him. She went into on how when they got into the lobby as Mike ran his hand up her leg towards her opening. How he made her hold in a organism in front of strangers. To her luck, no one was paying any attention to them. When they finally made it to their table, Mike told her to remove her panties and give them to him. She felt embarrassed taking her panties off under the table. In the middle of dinner Mike made her hold her organism once again. It was hard. Finally when they finished dinner they made their way back to the hotel and to her room. The rest of the night they spent having very rough sex. She felt very uncomfortable during the sex. She told Mike that and he either ignored her or slapped her.

Morgan did notice that she was acting like she was sore. He made a angered expression on his face as she finished telling him. Penelope tried to tell Morgan that everything was okay. That he didn't have to get so angry about it. That she's an adult and she wanted to do what Mike said and done to her yesterday night. Morgan didn't believe that she wanted to have that rough of sex that Mike dished out to her. It was unfair to Penelope. It took Morgan a while to cool off after she told him all about last night. He had to admit, he was very protective of _'his'_ baby girl.

"You know you have the right to say no to that son of a bitch," Morgan asked taking a deep breathe so that he wouldn't lose it.

"Why are you so worked up over this," She asked confused.

"Baby girl…I care about you," He admitted forcing a smile.

Penelope gave Morgan a big hug saying, "Aww. Thanks hon,"

Morgan took her hands into his and placed them against his lips and said, "You know he's playing you like a violin," He kissed her hands quickly before she pulled them away.

"He's not. I chose this," Penelope told him as Morgan explained how Mike really was playing her like a violin. Penelope didn't wanna believe that Mike would do that. She thought Morgan was just very jealous that she was in a successful relationship with Mike and that he wasn't. Morgan told he wasn't one bit jealous of her and Mike. That he was just worried and hated Mike. Morgan told her that there's about a million reasons to walk away. Penelope started to laugh of she thought that was the funniest thing she heard all day. That made Morgan frown.

"Maybe I am just broken," Penelope said crossing her arms.

Morgan took her into his arms and explained to her that in no way was she broken. That she would never be broken. Just because she chose a man like Mike wasn't a reason to think that she was broken. Morgan started to she Penelope's walls start to slowly cracking. He just had to make those crakes big enough of her wall to come down. It would take a long time for that to happen. But can be done. Morgan wanted Penelope to see what kind of man Mike really was. To see what he sees in Mike. Her wall had to come down first through. Without her wall coming down, anything he said about Mike she wouldn't believe him. Mike was truly her kryptonite. Morgan knew that Penelope was gonna need a ton of convincing. All Morgan wanted was Penelope to be happy and safe.

 _Penelope's POV_

' _Mike is the longest relationship that I've been in since Kevin. I want to feel loved for once. Mike was giving me the love that I was looking for that Kevin never really gave me. Mature love. Kevin was great but he acted like a sweet little boy. A boyfriend that I had in high school. High school sweet heart. My high school sweetheart. Kevin was my second real love before Mike. I never had sex with Kevin. Sadly a year later I found out that the reason why we never had sex…Kevin is gay. That was a huge hit in the face. I actually did feel something for him. If Mike is my kryptonite then be it…I love him deeply,'_

Penelope pulled away and sat up straight explaining to Morgan what she was thinking. She wanted Morgan to know how much love she has for Mike and the mount of love that he has for her. He meant that world to her and that she meant the world to him. Penelope said that if Mike asked her to marry him she wouldn't hesitate to say _'yes'_. To that Morgan frowned and told that she would be making the biggest mistake of her life. Penelope made a face at him and sighed. She didn't want to listen to what Morgan had to say anymore. Penelope told Morgan to leave. She felt tears burning in her eyes as Morgan stood up. Penelope stood up and pushed Morgan towards the door as he tried to convince her to let him say. She wiped the tears that escaped her eyes saying, "Leave…please,"

"Penelope please," Morgan asked leaning against the door frame.

She wiped another tear saying, "Can you please just leave,"

Without saying another word, Morgan turned around and left her room. Once the door closed behind him Penelope locked the door and ran towards her bed. Penelope collapsed onto the bed landing on her stomach. She wrapped her arms around a pillow and began to weep wildly into the pillow. Penelope felt so confused, lost and hurt. She didn't know what to do anymore. She really loves Mike. In the pit of her stomach she began to feel a very faint weird feeling. It started to bother her. But she chose to just ignore it before it got to be too much and she rushed to the bathroom. Penelope grabbed on to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet many times. After about ten minutes the felt strong enough to stand up and flush the toilet. After all that she walked back to the bed and laid back down on to her back this time. Penelope lay there listening to the people next door. They were playing a video game. They were super loud to the point that she could make out what game they were playing. Call of duty. An hour later she pulled out her cell and texted Morgan asking to leave her alone for a while.

Later that week Penelope was still ignoring Morgan. She was just so fed up with him trying so hard to convince her that Mike was a bad guy. Penelope wanted to be able to love Mike without Morgan on her back everyday. She was grateful. She really was that Morgan cared so much to be doing all this but it has to come to a point. There has to be a end to all of it. Can't keep repeating and saying the said things over and over again in a draining circle. Honestly, that drove Penelope crazy. She loved Morgan but all this was just too much for her to handle right now. All she knew was that Mike was her love and her kryptonite. There was something that she could do to proof, to convince Morgan that Mike wasn't the guy that he thought Mike was. Penelope wanted Morgan to like Mike so badly. She wanted her best friend to like her boyfriend.

 _Morgan's POV_

' _I honestly hate Mike. I am very worried about Penelope. She threw herself into this relationship so fast and hard. Penelope seems to have a hard time walking away or realizing what harm he is doing to her. Mike isn't a good man. I have a gut feeling that Mike has another family in a different state. That he is cheating on Penelope. She's so blinded by Mike's charm. The way that he treats her makes me wanna punch him. All I want is for my baby girl to be safe. Penelope needs to open her eyes and see what sort of man Mike really is. But Mike is her kryptonite,'_

' _Baby girl,'_ Penelope read the text that Morgan has sent her any times that week. She still didn't feel like talking to him so she decided to just ignore his text once again.

Penelope never encountered such a feeling before towards a man. A deep weakness. Love. Fear. Every time she sees Mike her heart starts to race and her brain seems to turn into pure goo. She loved that man with everything she had. Penelope always entered a relationship with caution and wise minded. But this time she fall face first straight into this one. Something about Mike changed that for her. Some times it seems like she's in a dream. Penelope often asks herself, why would a man like Mike get involved with a woman like her. But her heart quickly shuts out all doubts and fears. Morgan trying to cast doubts and mistrust about Mike made her feel real hurt and confused. But Penelope knew she had to forgive Morgan sooner or later. For they are best friends. They always asked each other _'You know I love you?'_ That always made her feel wanted and loved. Morgan always made her feel loved and wanted.


	10. Terrifying Changes

05/20/2017

 **Chapter 10-** Terrifying Changes

Penelope Garcia stopped in the shade of a palm tree. She's been walking the strip all day. A lot on her mind. Penelope had tons to thing about. From where she was standing she could see the Egyptian pyramid known as Luxor hotel. She watched people go in and out of that hotel. She decided to people watch for the whole day. Penelope wanted to distract herself from her own thoughts for a while. Her thoughts were taking over her mind like wild fire. Penelope decided to do some window shopping. There was so many fun and exciting clothing stores on the strip. One thing that made her confused was that Morgan finally left her alone and stopped texting her. For he usually texted her daily. She was relieved yet hurt he stopped. Which really confused her. She asked herself did he stop caring? But Morgan never would. Penelope's mind was playing tricks on her at the moment. Was she overzealous with Morgan too?

She jumped as her phone pinged. It was a text message from Mike. The text said that he was in the area and wanted her to come to his hotel room. That text broke Penelope out of her negative thoughts and propelled her into excitement. She rushed to her room to prepare for her mini date with Mike. He said they would be doing something fun and different. Mike said he wanted to see her beautiful face before he left for California. After she put on her makeup and changed, Penelope rushed to his hotel. Thirty minutes later she was knocking on his door.

"Hey bae," Penelope greeted Mike as he opened the door for her.

"Greetings," He greeted her completely naked. Mike didn't care if someone else show him naked while he held the door open for Penelope.

Penelope couldn't help but to smile as she scanned his naked body. She noticed that Mike was aroused at her site. Mike was his charming self. When she walked in and Mike slammed the door shot and walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out champagne and red wine. She took a seat on the bed and watched as he grabbed two glasses and walked towards her. Penelope had to admit, Mike was pretty bold flaunting his bare ass. She asked him why he was naked and he explained that he just got out of the shower and didn't feel like putting on clothes at the moment. Mike put on his boxers and jeans and cracked open the bottles. After both of them had two full bottles of wine and champagne, Mike and Penelope ended up naked.

"Let's play a game," Mike breathed with lust in his eyes. He placed his hands on her arms and quickly placed heated kisses to the side of her neck before he pushed her on to the bed.

Propping herself on her elbow Penelope asked, "What game we playing,"

Without saying a word Mike climbed into bed and thrusted two fingers inside her. Penelope let out a loud groan as he began to thrust his finger in and out. He quickly removed his fingers and forced her on her stomach. Mike laid on top of her and whispered asking, "Are you gonna be a good girl now…how about you show me what a good girl you are," as he lined himself up at her entrance and thrusted inside. Hard. A loud moan escaped her mouth as he thrusted inside her. "Yes," She groaned.

"Good," Mike grunted as he picked up the pace.

He pulled out as he pulled Penelope onto her back and slid back inside. Rigidly. Their fucking session got increasingly rough as the minute past. Penelope began to cry as Mike increased the intensity of his thrusts. But he didn't give a fuck about her feelings. He just kept thrusting and readjusting himself as he went. All he was focused on was getting a great fuck out of her. After about an hour of rough sex, Mike finally pulled out and let Penelope get off the bed. When she returned from the bathroom she was very sore and was limping towards the bed. She asked him why he was so rough on her and didn't stop or slow down when she asked him to. Mike just propped himself on his elbows and laughed softly saying, "Oh baby. You're definitely the best little harlot I've ever been with. I will fuck you…whenever and wherever I so damn well please. That's the only thing that you're good for. I good fuck."

Sore and hurt Penelope collapsed onto the floor and began to cry. Mike laughed and said, "Don't cry. That's the truth. You shouldn't cry…you don't have a reason to. I fucked you didn't I? I gave you a great fuck,"

"You hurt me…I'm hurt Mike," Penelope stated wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Be thankful it wasn't BDSM themed hon. I'd be so much more rougher on yeah," He reassured her with a sickening grin on his face.

"I am," She replied as Mike quickly jumped off the bed and settled next to her.

"We can always go BDSM now," He whispered into her ear in a sing song tone.

"Ugh…no," Penelope breathed. Mike just laughed slapping her on the back a couple of times playfully.

"I'd so ravish that ass of yours again," Mike said biting at her neck. Penelope pushed away as Mike began to grind on her as he got an erection.

"Mike don't," She said as he pushed Penelope on her back and spread her legs getting in between them.

After ten minutes of more rough sex, Mike got off Penelope and told her to get herself together for a nice candle lite dinner that he planned that night. She felt even more sore and hurt. She felt taken advantage of. Mike forced sex out of her twice. Did he rape her twice, or was she at fault as much as he was? Because she felt she didn't really tell him _'no'_. Penelope quickly jumped into the shower and cooled off. After the shower she quickly put on her black sun dress and black pumps. Penelope decided to put on light make-up. Mike and Penelope were out the door before eleven o'clock.

"Here bae," Mike said handing Penelope a Chanel bag.

Penelope gasped as he handed her the bag. She had a huge grin on her face when she realized what was inside the bag. Penelope grabbed the wrapped up box and said, "You shouldn't have baby,"

"But I did for my baby," He said as Penelope ripped open the box and revealed the perfume saying, "Coco by Chanel,"

"Spritz some on baby…that sent makes meeee…sooo horny," Mike said in a low seductive tone.

Penelope just laughed and spritzed some on her wrists and neck. Mike leaned in and took a deep inhale of the perfume. His eyes rolled back into his head as the sent hit his nostrils. He felt intoxicated. "That scent…makes me so freaking hard," He said grabbing her hand and placing over his erection under the table. She smiled and pulled her hand away as Mike said, "Take you're panties off," That took Penelope by surprise as she asked, "What,"

Take your panties off and slip them to me," He whispered into her ear lustfully.

"And if I don't…what will you do," Penelope asked.

Mike leaned in closer and whispered, "I will bend you over this table and fuck you hard in front of this whole entire restaurant,"

The sheer thought of Mike bending her over that table in public had her cringe. Penelope quickly obliged and pulled her panties off and slipped them to Mike under the table. Mike smiled and said, "See…now that a good girl," as he slipped two fingers inside her. Penelope held in a moan as Mike thrusted his fingers ever so slightly. He bit his lower lip as he felt her tighten around his fingers.

"Good girl. Now…moan for me," He ordered as Penelope embarrassed but moaned briefly. When she moaned all the people in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and stared at their table. Seeing that all eyes were on his table Mike ordered Penelope to moan again, but this time louder and with more zeal. At first Penelope declined to even look in his direction, but Mike thrusted his fingers in deeper and told her to moan or he would bend her over and fuck her on that table. A minute later she did what she was told to do. Quickly after that the manager of the restaurant came and asked them to leave. Mike and Penelope quickly left the restaurant and made their was to his hotel room.

"Oh that was phenomenal," Mike breathed happily thrusting his arms in thee air as they walked down the street in the cold, crisp breezy night. Penelope just walked holding her dress down. Embarrassed.

"Oh don't be so bashful…baby. You enjoyed yourself too," He said laughing running his hand up her thigh. Penelope rolled her eyes and began to walk faster.

"No I didn't. I was humiliated," She told him tearfully.

Mike laughed and pushed Penelope against the wall of the hotel as they walked in from the alley saying, "Don't deny that you felt aroused too," He leaned in close and ran his tongue up and down her cleavage sucking as he went. Mike's seduction at his finest. "You're on the menu…baby,"

Penelope shattered as she heard those words. Felt sick even. Mike kept running his lips all over her cleavage till her stopped at her nipple. He took her nipple into his mouth and bit down hard causing her to scream out in pain. Tonight Mike as an insatiable appetite for sex. He didn't care where but he had to have it. And now they where having sex in the alley near his hotel.

Twenty minutes later they finally made it back to his room. Penelope sat down on the bed as Mike grabbed a bottle of red wine from the fridge.He poured himself and her a glass as he began a deep conversation with her. She finally felt like they were gonna have a heart to heart but that wasn't what happened at all.

"Baby, I think I am satisfied," Mike said taking a sip of his wine.

Penelope smiled and said smiling, "I am glad that you are,"

"I meant with our relationship," He said rubbing her arm gently.

Penelope's expression changed as she realized what he had in mind. "Bae…no…no…no…please. We can't break up," She begged him to reconsider his decision. But no matter what she did or said Mike wasn't changing his decision. All Penelope was to him was a great piece of ass that he could manipulate into fucking him. After about ten straight minutes of begging and pleading Mike ordered a car to take to back to her hotel. He was so cold. Mike didn't even kiss her good-bye. He told her not to contact him again. He would if he wanted to fuck. To top it all off Penelope found out that Mike is in a committed relationship with a girl named Carmen. For six years now. After Penelope arrived at her hotel she rushed to her room and collapsed into her bed bawling her eyes out. Finally after what seemed like hours Penelope pulled out her phone from her purse and texted Morgan to come over.


	11. The day her kingdom came crashing down

06/04/2017

 **Chapter 11** \- The day her kingdom came crashing down

Morgan walked into the hotel's bar and found Penelope knocking back a glass of beer. He walked up to her taking a seat next to her at the bar. Morgan was worried when he saw that something was bothering his baby girl. She didn't look good. Penelope's make-up was messed up. Her mascara was all over her cheeks and she wore a simple blouse and jeans and flats.

"What going on," He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Taking another mouth full of her third beer she said, "Mike dumped me,"

 _'Finally'_ Morgan thought as he said, "Oh Penelope. I'm sorry," squeezed her thought as she wiped away a single tear that escaped her eye.

Penelope started to go off on a rant. She explained what happened that night. Penelope told how Mike told her that she was only good for a fuck and that's why he stayed with her. That she's a good fuck. And the icing on the cake is that he's in a committed relationship with a woman called Carmen.

She could feel her heart ripping inside her already sore chest. Her kingdom has came crashing down with one simple sentence. Penelope couldn't understand why would Mike do that to her. He loved her. Right?

"It feels like Mike is a unicorn. So rare," She explained as tears started to flow down her warm cheeks again. Penelope quickly lifted the glass to her lips and clamed herself with a mouth full of beer.

"Mike isn't a good man. He never treated you with respect," Morgan told her giving her a kiss to her temple.

"Don't you know I am aware of that by now," She whispered. Penelope still didn't want to believe in the words that Morgan was speaking or that she finally began to understand Mike. The real Mike. Penelope that that Mike was her unicorn. A magical one of a kind man. For he is _'still'_ her kryptonite. It's going to take a shit ton of time for her to get over the huge hole in her heart that Mike left her with. And it hurt. Bad. Penelope decided to come down to the bar to fill that hold with beer.

Mike made her feel so safe, whole, loved and that she belonged to someone. Now that she's alone she feels useless, alone, empty, used and unwanted. But most of all betrayed. As much as he treated her like shit and made her do things that she felt uncomfortable she still loved him. Still loves him. She can't understand by would Mike do this to her and be so cold. No real emotion. How could he cheat on her? How didn't she now that he was? Morgan was right and that really hurts that she didn't listen. Penelope's eyes filled with new tears as Morgan hugged her. She hated feeling like this.

For the rest of the night Penelope and Morgan stayed at the bar downing beer together. Later that night they drunkenly made their way out of the hotel and onto the strip. They were all over each other. Their hands and mouths roaming all over with a fever pitch speed. Hot and heavy. In public. They didn't care who was watching them getting sexual. It was Vegas, a normality for this city.

Penelope's eyes slowly fluttered open. The room was dim with small rays of sunshine coming from the windows gently lighting up the area. She smelled of sex mixed with a faint undertone of Coco by Chanel perfume. Penelope scanned over the whole room and realized that she wasn't in her hotel room before quickly throwing the covers aside. The room had an empty bottle of wine and two glasses on the table next to the TV. She immediately got goosebumps from the cold breeze in the room that she woke up in. Penelope noticed that she was completely naked. She quickly found her blouse and panties. As she was still browsing her body Penelope heard a soft moan as she felt moment next to her in the bed.

To her surprise she noticed the dark figure of her best friend next to her in bed. Penelope gasped out loud and swallowed a hard lump that formed in her throat. Her heart started to pound hard in her chest as her head started to spin from anxiety. Penelope looked down at her left hand as she felt something on her ring finger. It was a ring and not a cheap one either. The ring was a silver Asscher cut Tiffany style mounting. It was a fourteen karat the ring had a beautiful diamond. At the sight of the ring when she realized that she's married she yelled _'Morgan'_ which made him jump out of bed and rush to her side.

"What happed? You okay," Morgan asked worried.

Penelope grabbed his left hand and placed hers against his saying, "Look...we're married," then turned around embarrassed.

"Wow," He whispered as Penelope quickly rushed towards the bed and under the covers.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" She asked turning around to face him. Morgan turned around to face her and looked stunned at her for a while.

"I...we...how drunk were we last night," He said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Penelope suddenly got an _'o shit'_ expression on her face as she said, "I guess...pretty drunk...drunk enough to get married,"

"O wow," He commented as he laid down next to _'his'_ wife.

"Aren't we smart. We got married in the chapel by some Elvis wannabe," Penelope joked as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I...I...I honestly don't know what to say to that Penelope," Morgan said putting his hands over his face and exhaling sharply.

Penelope started to feel really uncomfortable that she got married to Morgan by some wannabe dressed as Elvis singing _'Can't help falling in love'_ in Las Vegas. In a very drunken stupor. Penelope always imagined her marriage to look a bit differently. The wedding that she had always dreamed of was on the beach on horse back. Not like this. Not by some Elvis wannabe. But what her and Morgan did was something she would never do sober. Morgan and her got married in Vegas. Drunk out of their minds.

"Look on the bright side baby girl...I sure am. I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world," He said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Wouldn't a marriage be considered a marriage when it's...umm...you...know...the couple had intercourse," Penelope asked, looking at Morgan and noticed that he was only in his boxers.

At first Morgan raised his eyebrow at Penelope but then then a huge smile spread across his face as he said, "Well th-," Penelope stopped him with a finger over his lips, _'shh'_ she thought.

"Don't say it. Don't even say it. Don't think it either Derek," She said as Morgan commented, "There nothing wrong in having sex in our marriage. We are married,"

"This is too soon for me. Ugh-," Penelope said pressing on her temples as she felt a migraine coming.

"I understand you," He said understanding Penelope.

"Thanks," She said laying back down.

"I guess we can get our marriage annulled," Morgan said as every single word stung his heart. He didn't just say _'I love you baby girl'_ as a best friend, he really did love Penelope. And he meant it. Morgan's heart just dropped when he realized that Penelope wasn't ready. Maybe they would never meant to be more then just best friends. To be married. He wanted to be more then just best friends. Morgan wanted to stay married to _'his'_ baby girl, _'his'_ beautiful wife.

"Are we fighting now...as a married couple," Penelope joked laughing. She was trying to be positive about what happened last night. Make light of their situation. Find a way to be okay with the situation. Penelope had to admit to herself, deep, deep, deep down she was madly in love with Morgan. _'Her'_ husband.

"Are you being overzealous now," Morgan asked laughing.

"If you say so. We have to get the annulment paper asap," She said smiling as Morgan frowned at what she said. That hurt him slightly.

"I will as soon as I get dressed," He said hoping that Penelope wouldn't sign.

An hour later Morgan returned with the paper and set the paper on the table next to the bed. He sat on the bed next to Penelope as she looked for a pen in her purse. Morgan swallowed a lump that caught in his throat. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. Penelope looked at Morgan and noticed how stressed he was by the paper. And she could share that stress. Her heart wasn't actually calm either.

Penelope picked up the pen as Morgan looked on watching her with sadness in his eyes. She put the pen to the paper but her hand seemed to be stuck to the paper. She couldn't move her hand. Penelope took a deep breathe and turned around saying, "I have to think about it. I hope you can understand,"

Morgan's heart skipped a beat. He held on to a glimmer of hope that Penelope would change her mind and stay married to him. He smiled and nodded in agreement. She gave him a big smile and put the paper away behind the lamp.


	12. Talk to me

06/04/2017

 **Chapter 12** \- Talk to me

 _4 weeks later_

Ever since Mike broke her heart she's been drinking heavily and she fell into a depression. Sleeping all the time. She been feeling sick lately. Penelope chucked in all up to stress of the breakup. And getting married to Morgan while being really drunk. Penelope been getting use to the fact that she is a married woman. Not just married so some random guy, but to thee Derek Morgan. Getting use to calling herself, Mrs. Penelope Morgan. Penelope had to admit, it had a nice ring to it. She has so much to think over. If to sign the paper or stay married. How will the rest of the team respond when they find out? How about Mike, how will he respond? All those thought hunted her ever since Mike broke up with her and when she got drunk and married Morgan.

Mike gave her a million reasons to walk away but she stayed, till her decided that he had enough and broke up with her. Breaking her heart into a million pieces. Now Penelope is depressed, lost, confused and stressed. She got caught up in his little fucking game. Mike made her feel complete. Her kryptonite, her world. Now she has an empty soul and a broken heart. Penelope is trying so hard to break away from her feelings about Mike. What Morgan been telling her about Mike came true. His words had some merit. Actually they had a lot of merit. She wanted to be happy with her marriage to Morgan, for he is her best friend and now her husband.

Morgan noticed that Penelope as been shying away from him and was depressed. That she cried almost everyday. Always stayed in bed and slept. Stopped eating even but kept vomiting once in a while. All Penelope managed to drink was alcohol or coffee. At one point Morgan had take a bottle away from her when she got too drunk. She started to spiral out of control and that really worried him. Morgan at one point had to sleep in the same bed with Penelope when she started to bawl on a hour basis. They both tried getting use to being married but they usually slept in different places. Morgan assumed that stress has gotten to her and the break up with Mike hasn't helped her recover from the stomach flu that she caught from a kid at the hotel.

"What's going on baby girl," Morgan asked sitting down next to her the velvet couch.

Penelope shied away from Morgan. She couldn't look him in thee eye. Penelope felt so ashamed. She knew that she owed him the truth about Mike's abuse. All of the abuse he inflicted on her. Penelope just told him the small things. She was too embarrassed and ashamed to. But it was time to tell him the truth. She forced to look Morgan in the eyes as she spoke, "I've realized that Mike raped me more then once. A couple of months before he broke up with me, I found out that I was pregnant. At first I was terrified but then over time I was very excited. I had to hide the fact that I was pregnant from Mike...I do realize now Mike never loved me that way I did.

And...he...he...," She started to choke on her words as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Penelope bent over and placed her hands over her stomach as she rocked back and forth. Morgan wrapped his arm around her back holding her close.

"He what," Morgan asked as Penelope just cried.

"Mike caused my miscarriage...he killed my baby. I wanted that baby," Penelope cried out in between sobs. Penelope hasn't been the same after she lost her baby.

Morgan put a hand over his lips as Penelope explained in full what Mike did to her. Now he wanted even more to beat the shit out of him. Mike was a piece of bull shit and Morgan needed to let him know that. Put him in his place. No one should treat someone like that. Morgan felt a burning in his chest. Mike hurt his baby girl. He squeezed her tighter as she began to bawl harder. Penelope buried her face into his chest as she bawled. She felt so broken. Morgan kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently. She never felt so hurt and betrayed in her life. Not even when she found out Kevin was gay. Mike was, is different. Something about him makes it harder to let go.

"Can you sleep with me tonight," Penelope asked looking up at Morgan. She didn't wanna feel alone tonight.

Morgan smiled and kissed her forehead saying, "I'd love to...baby,"

"Thanks you," She thanked him as he kissed her forehead again. Penelope really needed to feel another body next to hers. The warmth. Penelope was strong and he knew she could take care of herself but this time Mike seemed to break her. What worried him was her attitude towards Mike and a blinding passion for him. It landed her in situations that she wasn't all to comfortable with far too often. Penelope forced a brief smile but smiled sadly when she saw the pained expression on Morgan's face. This was why she hadn't wanted to have sex with Morgan. Her and Morgan were close enough as it was. But now she knew he would worry about her even more since Mike broke up with her and all of the abuse he inflicted upon her. Of course she would worry about Morgan too. But for years she had lived alone not counting Kevin and worried only about herself. All she wanted was a love that would make her happy. Instead made her sick.

The next day Penelope ignored the intense burning in her lungs as she ran, her feet hitting the pavement with painful force. She was on her morning run. Penelope had to clear her head of all the shit she's been going through. She couldn't keep her thoughts at bay anymore. They started to control her. Painfully obvious at this point.

 _'Have I ever told Penelope how much it turns me on to see her running'_ Morgan thought to himself, wishing he could say this thoughts out loud to Penelope. He stole a couple of quick glances at Penelope as she ran past him. Her chest moved up and down as her lungs struggled to regain stability. Penelope leaned against the wall stretching out and drinking a few sips from her water bottle.

Morgan tried super hard to ignore the intense throbbing in his pants as he imagined what it would be like to ravish his wife in their room. He didn't get to enjoy it the first time because he was drunk and couldn't remember any of it. He would always sneaked gazes at her when they spent long nights at his desk doing paperwork and looking up information about unsubs. He felt bad for having those sort of feeling at the moment towards her. For Penelope was having a horrible time right now.

Morgan was her best friend and one of the few good things that happened in her life. Penelope has suspected for a long time that Morgan's feelings for her went beyond nonsexual love. And she couldn't deny her own feelings of him. The sexual attraction between them was real. Penelope in a way was happy that they are married. A couple. An official couple. She had a lot to think about and process about that though.

Morgan grabbed Penelope's arm as he noticed three deep cuts on her wrist. The cuts weren't deep enough to require stitches but they were deep enough to cause concern and they totally looked self inflicted. Penelope quickly pulled her arm away and hide her cuts from him with her cheeks turning bright red.

"You cut yourself," He asked with a frown as Penelope traced her cuts with her finger over her blouse.

"Yes," She replied looking down.

"Why," Morgan questioned as she began to cry again.

"I needed it," Penelope breathed sobbing.

"You can't be cutting yourself...woman," He told Penelope frowning as he felt his heart race. Morgan felt so bad for her. Penelope felt so bad that she had to cut herself to relieve some of that internal torment and pain she fells.

"I can't help it. Cutting is the only thing that is keeping me sane at the moment. Besides beer and coffee," She explained wiping tears away from her eyes.

Three days later the BAU discovered that another young woman was raped and murdered with the same MO back in 1942. Penelope had to ask Kevin to fill in for her at work. Because she couldn't focus on anything anymore. Penelope was only able to cry. The victim was thirty-two with a young son. Single parent. The coroner said that the killer was very good at what he was doing. There was no DNA or any other evidence. There was only evidence that the killer wanted them to find. The rape and murder was very brutal.


	13. Uncharted waters

06/04/2017

 **Chapter 13** \- Uncharted waters

 _Penelope's POV_

 _'Mike made she feel so happy. I love him still. Even if he did hurt me. I don't understand why he would hurt me like this. He was my unicorn. Rare. Mike made love look easy. Loving him was work. He expected me to be perfect in everything. I am truly exhausted. I thought I meant more to him, not just a convenient fuck. I seriously thought we'd get married. I feel betrayed and very hurt. I am lost without his love. Honestly. But at the same time I can't have him back in my life if he ever decided he wanted to have a convenient fuck ever again. I am so depressed over this,'_

It was five o'clock in the morning when Penelope arrived at the desk. She set down the file with the new victim's information in it and went to go get the other files from the case. Penelope had such a hard time concentrating on her work. All she could think about was Mike and how he hurt her. She tried not to burst out in tears. Penelope could if she wanted to, for she was alone still in the room. She found her favorite pens in the bottom drawer. The pens were light blue and neon pink with glittered feathers on top. One of them had a small white bell on top of it.

The victim's name is Heather Lemoore. She was thirty two years old. And a third year med student. Heather was brutally raped and murdered. It appeared that before she was killed the killer enjoyed torturing her. She had many cuts, burns and bruises all over her tiny frame. The killer also carved _'STM'_ into her skin antemortem this time. Because the cuts looked more fresher and there was blood in the cuts themselves. Plus bruising around the cuts. Heather had been kept alive for three days before she was killed. The unsub raped and tortured her repeatedly before death.

Penelope stood up and walked out of the building to wait for Morgan. She shoved her hands into her jeans' back packets as Morgan pulled up into the parking lot. Penelope gave him a smile as he walked up to her and said greeting her with a kiss to the forehead, "Hey there wifey,"

She blushed and said, "Hey there hottie,"

"It's okay I called you wifey...right," Morgan asked giving her a warm hug.

With a small giggle she replied, "Yes...even though I'm not use to being married yet,"

"I am...already," He admitted happily as Penelope blushed again.

For some strange reason those words made her heart skip a beat. Deep down when though she's deeply in love with Mike still, Penelope has the deepest love for Morgan _'her'_ husband. She could never love Mike in the same way as she does Morgan. Every time Morgan would enter the space that she was in her heart always seemed to skip a beat. She knew her feeling for Morgan were more then just best friends. But lately she can't feel anything. Because of what Mike did to her. All of the abuse that he put her through as clouded her mind and soul. Penelope's struggling. The struggle is real for her right now.

It began to rain heavily as Penelope stepped out to get to her car. It was time for her to go back to the hotel. Morgan would be back in a few more hours. When suddenly she was swapped off her feet and pushed against the door of her car. Lips upon hers and warm body against hers. Close. Someone was kissing her passionately. Through the heavy rain Penelope couldn't make out who it was. She was only sure of one thing, it was a man. Penelope wrapped her legs around the man's hips as the kiss intensified. They were all over each other.

Penelope moaned as the man started kissing and lightly nipping at her neck. She moaned, "Morgan," As Penelope moaned Morgan's name the man suddenly stopped kissing her and let her drop to her feet again and pushed away saying, "Pumpkin it's me," When Penelope realized who it was she gasped as she said, "Mike," When she uttered his name he slammed her against the wall saying, "Yes," Then pulled her into an empty part of the building asking, "Miss me boo,"

"What are you doing here," Penelope asked surprised.

"I told you before...you're a convenient fuck. And I am in a mood to fuck," He told her as Penelope turned to walk away. As she started to walk away she was slammed against the wall again. "You must be Penelope Garcia," Carmen asked laughing and pushing Penelope back against the wall as she tried to pull away.

"The name is Carmen Berkeley...Mike's wife. I never changed my last name to his," She told Penelope laughing as she told her the last part and she extended her hand to shake Penelope's. Those words stung badly as Penelope wiped Mike off her lips. Carmen was a twenty seven year old brunette with blue eyes, that was 5'9 feet tall, has perky double Ds also has a part time modeling career, that comes from a wealthy family. Penelope just stood there taking in how Carmen looked like. She was tall and gorgeous. Everything that Mike loves. Carmen probably is way better in bed then she ever is or was. Probably loves to do all those kinky things that Mike is into. Maybe that's why Mike left her and decided to go back to being with just his wife.

"It's really lovely to meet his whore," Carmen said in a mocking tone.

Penelope made a disgusted expression as she replied, "Excuse me...I am not a whore,"

Laughing Carmen asked, "What do I call a woman that is fucking my husband,"

"Not a whore...and I was not fucking him. We were having passionate sex...that he wanted in the first place," Penelope commented as Carmen started laughing. "Yeah...okay,"

"That's that truth Carmen," She said rolling her eyes at Carmen.

"The most funniest thing about all of this is that my boo bear would fuck a fat ass like you," Carmen told Penelope laugh hysterically. Tears began to burn in her eyes as Mike joined in. They were both making fun of how fat she was and that the sex was super lame. Mike told Penelope that having sex with her was like having sex with a Beluga whale. Disgusting. Penelope couldn't hold it in anymore she started bawling and ran to her car as Carmen and Mike laughed hysterically behind her and yelling rude things behind her.

Later that night Penelope was sitting in a bathtub full of hot water. Bawling hard. She had on a full face of make up with mascara running down her cheeks. Scented candles out with rose petals all around the bathtub.

Penelope tried making her soak as romantic as she could. For herself, for she really needed it, after the day she had. Mike showing up with Carmen. Threw Penelope through the ringer. Hard. She's been playing with fire ever since she started the relationship with Mike. For she know deep down she'd get burned. Penelope was tried of being played like a violin. She's been fighting fire with fire. After bawling for hours Penelope lowered her head back into the water and let her whole had get completely submerged. All she wanted was for this pain to end.


	14. On the edge of darkness

06/04/2017

 **Chapter 14** \- On the edge of darkness

 _Penelope's POV_

 _'I'm standing on the edge of darkness. I have nothing left. My heart has been fully broken now. Mike has a beautiful wife. He played me. I feel used. What was I to him? Just a great fuck? Really? Mike used me and wants to use me as his fuck buddy. Is that my worth? I don't wanna play this game anymore. I am too exhausted. This pain in my heart just won't go away. Mike once was blood to my blade, lyrics to my music, and most importantly my world. All I have left is pain. Mike and Carmen have been sending hurtful texts and videos for weeks now. Telling me how naïve I was and am. What a fat ass I am, whore, slut...telling me that I should just go and kill myself. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't tell Morgan. I have to handle this myself. Carmen texts me more then Mike. Telling me that I better stay way from her husband. Even though I haven't seen Mike since that day he wanted back into my life, get a great fuck out of me. Honestly, I want him back but I know Mike isn't worth it anymore. I am at a loss here. I am sitting here in this freaking tub with my head underwater...how easy would it be for me just to let myself drown? Let myself do it...please...Penelope...you can do it...can just let go. There will be no more pain. I just want this pain to go away...for good,'_

After ten minutes of calling Penelope's name Morgan got a sickening feeling at the pit of his stomach. He kicked down the door and found her completely submerged. Without hesitation Morgan sprinted to the bathtub jumping. He quickly thrusted Penelope out of the water and onto the floor. He leaned her against the bathtub. Penelope started to spit up water and coke as she sat there on the floor with Morgan hovering over her.

"Penelope...you're okay," He asked out of breathe as he sat on his heels.

Penelope sat up coughing as she spoke, "Yes,"

"What were you trying to do," Morgan asked worried.

Penelope wrapped the towel around herself and stood up saying, "Nothing. I was just taking a bath," She leaned against the bathtub.

"Don't scare me like that baby girl," He told her giving her a tight hug.

Penelope kissed his shoulder as he just held her there against his chest. She was listening to Morgan's racing heart. For some reason his racing heart made her calm down. Morgan rubbed her back gently as they just stood there embracing each other. He managed to turn every situation into heaven. Penelope was in heaven right now. Morgan embracing her tightly. The way he cares for her. Like a husband and best friend should.

"Come on. Let get some clothes on you," Morgan said leading her into the bedroom.

Morgan sat on the bed as Penelope got dressed. She walked over to Morgan and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Penelope leaned against his shoulder. Morgan turned on the TV and made their night into a movie night. Their favorite thing to do together. They watched three movies. Penelope fall asleep leaning against Morgan. When the third movie ended, Morgan gently and carefully lifted her into his arms. He placed her under the covers and took her glasses off placing them on the night stand next to the bed. He decided to lay down next to her on the bed this time. Morgan felt that she needed him to. Needed to be comforted.

The next morning Penelope's eyes slowly fluttered open. She woke up in a dim lite room. The sun just began to rise with it's rays hitting her skin. Tears immediately began to pour down her cheeks. When she noticed that Morgan was asleep next to her, she rolled over to her side and cried quietly. Penelope didn't let his presence detour her grief. Mike leaving her and Carmen and him making fun of her for days. Crying was the only thing she was really good at now.

"Baby girl," Morgan asked half asleep, he noticed that she's crying next to him.

Penelope didn't answered him. She covered her face with the covers as she began to bawl hard. Morgan rolled over to his side and wrapped his arm over her waist wiping tears away with his fingers asking, "What's the matter baby girl,"

"I miss Mike. But I am hurt because of him and his wife," She breathed in between sobs.

"It okay to miss someone you really love. But it's good you guys aren't dating anymore. Mike was abusing you," Morgan commented wiping more tears away.

"It's not fair. What does Carmen have that I don't," Penelope asked wiping tears away with the back of her hand.

"Carmen has nothing on you. You're more gorgeous then her baby girl," He told her as he rolled Penelope onto her back and for the first time since the night they got married placed a soft but heated kiss to her lips.

Penelope blushed at the compliment as Morgan smiled still kissing her. She lay there letting him kiss her. Penelope started to feel loved the way a man should love a woman. Morgan kissed her forehead before he said, "Baby you're beautiful to me," That comment made her blush even more. She wanted to hear this, needed those words to be said out loud. The fact that Morgan was paying her those compliments made that need so much more satisfying.

"How about you get dressed and we go on out first date to a fancy restaurant," Morgan asked smiling at her. Penelope's expression changed as her heart skipped a beat. She smiled saying, "Okay,"

Twenty minutes later Penelope and Morgan were dressed all fancy and ready to hit the restaurant. Morgan quickly pulled up his pick up and getting out of the car to open the door for her. He wanted to make the whole experience for her as romantic as possible. Penelope needed the love more then ever right now.

Three hours later Penelope and Morgan finished there romantic dinner. The dinner went very well. More then well. They made their way to Morgan's car as Penelope leaned against the door. She had a huge smile on her face as she said, "Thanks for the beautiful and romantic dinner. I really needed that," Morgan just stood there grinning for a couple of seconds before he kissed her cheek softly saying, "My pleasure," Penelope stood there thinking. Thinking about their marriage. How sure was she to keep it, to be married to Morgan. Does she want this? Their marriage was born out of a drunken stupor. Was their marriage even real, real feelings? Or are they married just to be married? Her brain was full of thoughts and questions. Honestly, Penelope was very confused.

Morgan leaned in brushing his lips against hers. Penelope's eyes closed as his lips touched hers. His lips were so soft and smooth. She felt a surge of chills go down her spin. Morgan kissed her lips three times in a row. Gently. He moved a strand of her golden hair as she kissed back. Penelope loved to feel Morgan's lips against hers. A girl could get use to that.

Later that night Penelope and Morgan were enjoying cups of tea and cookies in front of the TV watching a movie. She and Morgan sat on the floor. Penelope sipped her tea as she said, "Every time I made a mistake Mike would punish me," Morgan frowned at that comment asking, "How would he punish you,"

"It depended on his mood. Once he made me strip naked and stand there in front of the window for the world to see. Another time he made me strip naked and clean the whole penthouse. Stuff like that,"

"That's fucked up," Morgan said frowning.

Penelope sighed saying, "Yes. That's Mike for you,"

"That son of a bitch," He snapped as Penelope wiped a single tear away. She felt triggered by just talking about what Mike has done to her. Penelope has flashbacks of what Mike did to her in great detail. Three days ago she was diagnosed with PTSD. It is very hard to live with PTSD. Having flashbacks daily and especially when she tried to get some much deserved rest.

 _12 o'clock at night_

Penelope was sitting in the middle of the bed with a big bottle of wine. She was already half way to oblivion. Penelope drank three bottles of beer before she started on the big bottle of wine. She was working on drinking away her flashbacks and feelings. Suddenly Penelope stumbled to her feet and staggered to the table were Morgan kept his extra things. Penelope rummaged through his stuff and found a pocket knife. With a desperate smile she hastily grabbed the knife and stumbled back to the bed.

Penelope set the knife next to her on the bed as she picked up the bottle and took a long drink. With a heavy heart she picked up the pocket knife and look at the blade for a while before exposing her left forearm. Penelope drew the blade quickly against her skin. Within seconds she realized that the cut she just made was too deep. The cut was wide and pouring blood fast.

Penelope didn't plan on cutting so deep. She wanted to make some superficial cuts, finish her wine and go to bed. _'O shit'_ Penelope thought as she jumped off the bed and grabbed a towel wrapping her forearm. Her heart was pounding as her anxiety sky rocketed. _'Oh God,'_ Penelope thought as she noticed blood soaked through the towel. She grabbed another towel and set in on the bed. Penelope gently unwrapped the bloody towel as the blood began to poured out like a waterfall from the cut again. She quickly wrapped her forearm up and grabbed her iPhone.

"Morgan, can you please come back to our room...please," Penelope asked with urgency in her voice.

"Yeah sure. What's wrong," He asked worried as he noticed the urgency in her voice.

Penelope took a deep breathe before she spoke, "Please just come back quickly," She urged as Penelope began to fell like she was going to pass out from the blood loss. Morgan rushed to their hotel room as fast as he could possibly drive his pick up. He ran to their room and was surprised that their door was opened slightly. Morgan entered the room cautiously and right away noticed blood all over the carpet. He rushed to the bathroom following the blood there. Morgan found Penelope slumped over the chair that was in there barely conscious. The towel that she had wrapped around her forearm was red with blood and a huge puddle of blood underneath her forearm.

"Pen...what did you do," Morgan whispered as he quickly lifted her into his arms and rushed to his car downstairs. It took Morgan less then twenty minutes to rush Penelope to the ER. Once in the ER Penelope was taken back to triage to get stitches. They had the hospital psychologist come and evaluate her. The psychologist had to determine weather Penelope was suicidal and if this was a suicide attempt. After four hours in the ER, Penelope was finally given the okay to go home. She went home with ten stitches.

"This wasn't a suicide attempt...honest," Penelope said as they stepped into their hotel room. Morgan was quiet the whole ride back to the hotel. He was upset that Penelope cut herself so deep and that she cuts in general. He frowned upon her drinking too. Morgan finally spoke up once the closed the door behind him. "You scared me...woman," He told her as Penelope took a seat on the bed looking at all the blood on the carpet.

"I am sorry Morgan...I really...honestly didn't mean too," She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhh...don't cry. It's okay," Morgan said wiping tears away with the back of his fingers.

"No it won't be...I messed up," She sobbed.

Morgan sat next to Penelope pulling her into a tight hug saying, "People make mistakes...you made a mistake. It's okay,"

The next morning Penelope woke up in Morgan's arms as the sun's rays were hitting her face. She realized the love that Mike has for her is just a perfect illusion. Penelope is still having a very hard time excepting that his love for her is just a perfect illusion. It's gonna take her a very long time to except the fact that Mike is nothing more then a wealthy piece of shit. That gets off on abusing women.

Penelope was almost to the hotel with someone pulled her in to the alley. They pushed her against the wall. The side of her face hit the wall as the man forced her head steady. Penelope tried to scream but the man put his hand over her mouth and told her that if she tried to scream or anything else he would kill her on the spot. He pulled out a knife and showed it to her. After was seemed like hours the man finally got off her and ran. But not before he hit her on the back of the head. Knocking her out cold. Penelope collapsed to the dirty alley ground. The man ripped her panties off and took them with him. Penelope's clothes there ripped and messed up too. She had a few cuts and bruises all over her body, nothing that needed attention. She lay there paralyzed in fear as she was too far away from anyone to see her. Penelope was minutes away from her hotel. She could actually see the hotel from the street.

Warm tears started to fall down her cheeks as she attempted to stand up. Her arms and legs felt like jelly. No matter how hard Penelope tried to stand, she had no power in her arms and her legs to push off the ground. It hurt to much to move. It was even really hard for her to grab for her iPhone at this point. From what she could gather, the man had knocked her unconscious. Penelope forced herself to roll over onto her stomach and made another painful attempt to reach her iPhone. She tried screaming out as her attempt went to nothing but instead of screaming nothing came out. And with that she went unconscious again.


	15. Demons on the carousal

06/04/2017

 **Chapter 15** \- Demons on the carousal

Morgan finished the last couple paragraphs in the file that he was working on for the latest victim in their case. He gasped as a sickening feeling at the pit of his stomach hit him like a baseball to the face. Morgan picked up his iPhone and dialed his wife's number. He knew Penelope's number by heart of course, for she was his best friend and his wife.

The phone on the other side rang twice before he hang up and tried again. Felt like it rang forever. Again the phone rang twice. Over and over and over again. "Baby girl, pick up. I know you're there. Pick up. Pick...up the phone," He whispered to himself as the phone rang a third time and a fourth. Morgan grew more and more worried as Penelope didn't answer his call. He tried calling her the third time without luck. That's when his heart began to race, pound in his chest. That feeling at the pit of his stomach grew. The last time Morgan tried to call Penelope it went straight to voice mail.

After he left a long message for her something told him to get back to their hotel room. Morgan quickly made his way to their room. He swung the door open to their room and heard someone bawling in their bedroom. Morgan rushed to the bedroom and found Penelope curled into a tight ball on the bed, bawling and shaking. He rushed over her kneeling next to the bed.

"What happened," He asked worried as he noticed her disheveled appearance and the cuts and bruises all over her body. Penelope's blouse was torn and her panties were missing.

Penelope winced shying away from his touch when Morgan tried caressing her cheek. She took a deep breathe trying to speak. Taking another deep breather she uttered, "I was raped,"

 _'O my God'_ Morgan thought as he said, "O baby girl...," He sat on his heels saying, "You need to get a rape kit done,"

Penelope burst out bawling at the thought of going to the hospital and having everyone see her like this. She was very ashamed, so embarrassed. Penelope couldn't bring herself to even stand. She was in so much pain. But after an hour of pleading with her Morgan convinced Penelope to go with him and get a rape kit done. She cried the would way to the hospital. Once in the ER she went completely numb. Quiet. Morgan and Penelope walked through the automatic doors of the hospital. Penelope stopped in her tracks in the lobby of the hospital and didn't want to move. She was paralyzed in fear. Morgan gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently guided her to the front desk.

 _2 weeks later_

Penelope was back in her computer room. She dyed her hair copper red. She needed a change after her rape. Changing her hair color gave you a small amount of self-confidence. Penelope was sitting at the desk as Morgan came walking through the door with Starbucks in hand. With a smile he handed Penelope hers saying, "Here sunshine,"

Penelope tried to stay as positive was she could since the rape. She wanted to be strong for a change. But being strong didn't come easy for her. Work was hard. Keeping focused was the most hardest thing to do for Penelope with all the thought running through her head. All at once. What Mike did to her throughout their time together and the rape. She gasped as she looked at the calendar on her computer. Penelope twisted around in her chair asking, "Is that the right calendar? The damn computer is soooo wrong...right,"

"I am sure the computer updates it's calendars," Morgan said as Penelope went and rummaged through an old box that she had filed with office things. She found a couple of calendars and throw them on the ground as she looked through each one. Finally after looking through all of them she came to the realization that the calendar on the computer was right. A lump formed in her throat as tears began to burn in her eyes. With a sigh she said, "O shit. O shit. O shit,"

Morgan gave her an apprehensive look asking, "What's going on Penelope,"

Penelope walked very slowly towards the computer and pointed to the calendar on the screen saying, "I'm late. I'm so late," with a slightly opened mouth with pure shock.

What Penelope meant went completely over his head. He stood there for a good second with his mouth slightly open in pure confusion before it hit him what she meant. Morgan's eyes widened as he said, "Are you sure about this,"

"I have to take a test or two to find out but I am almost hundred percent sure that the son of a bitch got me...p-p-preg...nant," She coked on her words as tears started to pour down her warm cheeks. By now her heart was racing and her head began to spin. "I have been feeling pretty dizzy and nauseous for a week now and certain smells make me wanna vomit," Penelope explained tearfully. With that she ran out of the room with Morgan in toe. Once outside Penelope leaned against the wall and bawled. Morgan grabbed her into his arms and held her there against his chest as she wept. Hard. "What if that son of a bitch got me pregnant," She asked. Morgan looked down at her as he said, "Then I will raise the baby with you,"

Penelope stopped crying and looked up at him asking, "You will,"

"But of course," He replied kissing the top of her head. Penelope leaned her head against his chest and took a deep breathe saying, "Thank you Morgan,"

An hour later Reid showed up at Penelope's computer room and walked in saying, "Hey Pen,"

Penelope twisted around in her chair as she replied, "Hey,"

"How are you feeling," He asked leaning against the wall. Penelope sighed and said, "Not good Reid,"

"What's the matter Pen," Reid asked as he walked up to her and leaned against her desk. Penelope felt tears burning as she said, "I think I'm pregnant,"

Reid's eyes widened as he said, "Really,"

A single tears escaped as she said, "Yes. I've been feeling sick lately and this would explain it,"

"You should get pregnancy and see. That would calm you a bit. You know...give you a piece of mind," Reid commented as Penelope wiped some tears away from her eyes.

"I am after work. Honestly I don't wanna know," She told Reid with a frown. Penelope was very scared to find out that she is pregnant with her rapist's baby. She feels so ashamed as it is. She doesn't want another reason to be depressed and ashamed. Penelope with all her heart is hoping that stress is the reason that she's been feeling so lousy.

Finishing work for the day seemed like it took her forever. She couldn't get out of that room fast enough. The pile of files and papers seemed to be endless. And the things that she had to type up from them seemed limitless too. It's like she was working in circles trying to finish the paper work. After she did manage to break free she immediately drove herself to the drug store and bought six HPTs and rushed back to the hotel room and took all six.

 _30 minutes later_

Penelope sat there completely quiet in a bathroom leaning against the wall, the only noise that she could hear was the beating of her heart. It was pounding so hard against her already aching chest, racing while she was glowering at the white plastic object in her hands that had sealed her fate at that second. Penelope felt hot tears pouring down her cheeks as extreme sadness clouded her judgment. _'This is my fault. If I hadn't got out so late...I won't have been raped,'_ she thought wiping tears away with her sleeve. She felt a lump in her throat and suddenly she felt a uncomfortable heat in the pit of her stomach. Covering her mouth, she rushed to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. After vomiting she stumbled to her feet and gingerly walked over to the sink to wash out her mouth. Penelope just wanted to disappear so bad. She whipped tears away from her cheeks as she collapsed down against the cold tiles of the bathroom again. At that point she couldn't fight back her tears anymore. Penelope covered her face with her arms and bawled screaming. She lay there on her back, her eyes wet with her heart pounding. Hard. She was a hundred percent pregnant with her rapist's baby.

In this state Morgan had found her and the agent almost started crying himself as he saw his beloved Penelope lying on the cold tiles of the floor, holding something in her hands and crying her soul out over it.

"Baby girl," He spoke as he lowered himself to his knees.

Penelope couldn't look up at Morgan as he called her name again. She was too ashamed. Embarrassed even. He gently took the object from her hand and looked at it and his expression changed. He was frowning slightly then it changed to worry. Morgan looked at the other ones in the sink and said, "Penelope, you're pregnant,"

"Hello Baby girl," Morgan yelled, but just like the first time, Penelope couldn't utter a single word to him. Morgan tried to get her to stand up but she still didn't move. Couldn't. Penelope just had the same blank expression on her face and tears were still flowing down her cheeks, like the world had stopped for her the moment the second pink line appeared on those sticks. Morgan lifted himself up of the tiles, and then hooked his arm under Penelope's lifting her gently off the floor. "Come on doll...let's sit on the bed." he spoke softly as Penelope stiffly walked with him towards the bed.

For the first time since Morgan had entered the bathroom, Penelope looked up at him. Tears still going. Penelope gave him a very weak smile, wiping her eyes. She tried her hardest to become positive about this pregnancy. But she only felt shame and fear. Disgust. Penelope felt dirty. But she was very thankful that Morgan was by her side.

"I promise to be here for you and the baby," He announced as Penelope burst out into tears again.

Penelope couldn't see herself as a mother to this baby. Because it was the rapist's baby. Fear and anger rushed over her as she thought about it. How can she raise his baby?

Penelope had to find a clinic that drew blood so she could confirm her pregnancy. She wanted to know for sure. A hundred percent. Not that the HPTs weren't good enough, but she had to know for sure. For a piece of mind. For herself.

At this point her demons were spinning on the carousal. Inner demons. Her emotions were like a carousal. Round and round they went. In a blinding circle. Her negative thoughts dominated her every thought, her every move, her very live. Existence. Now that she is pregnant her thoughts are on fire. Stress on full throttle. Penelope can't wrap her head around being a mother to the rapist's baby. Don't get her wrong, she loved babies and wanted to be a mother, but not like this. She's been begging her heart for mercy. With no relieve. And now she's having her rapist's baby. Penelope wished she could stop the demons that are spinning on the carousal. That feeling was so eerie. Begging for mercy was not enough.

 _Penelope's POV_

 _'How will I raise his baby? Will I be a good mother to the rapist's baby? How can I be a good mother if I'm fighting my inner demons everyday? I blame myself. This innocent baby has to be born to a person like me. Broken. I keep begging for mercy but my heart won't stop hurting. My thoughts keep coming. I don't know how much of this I can handle. Anymore,'_

Reid found Penelope sitting in her computer room on the floor with papers all around her. She was hatched over crying. He walked up to her as she quickly scooped up all the paper when she realized Reid was in the room. Penelope wiped her tears away as Reid lowered himself to the ground. He sat on his heels asking, "What's the matter,"

Penelope looked up at him saying, "The son of a bitch got me pregnant and here's the proof on paper. In black and white," Then she went on a rant. Warm tears started to stream down her cheeks again as she ranted. Penelope thought how unfair her life is right now. She was carrying her rapist's baby. She didn't believe in abortion so Penelope was going to give birth to the baby.

"I am sorry to hear that Pen. Is there anything I can do for you," Reid suggested as he grabbed her into a hug. Penelope leaned against Reid's shoulder. She didn't wanna play that game anymore. Doesn't wanna play it. The game keeps getting harder and harder. The pain she's feeling is like rain on a Thursday morning. The pain just keeps going and going. Endless.

"That's pretty much nothing you can do for me," Penelope replied tearing up.

"How about you come to a rave with me, JJ and Kate," He proposed with a smile.

An hour later Penelope dressed for the rave and all four of them went to enjoy the rave across from the hotel they all were staying at. There were plenty of fun raves in Vegas. All years round. Some of the raves took place outside and some inside. The one that they went to was held outside. The day was nice, not too hot. With a nice cool breeze. Reid got Penelope to loosen up a little at the rave. She managed to be actually a bit happy. But as soon as the rave ended the overwhelming sadness creped in. Paralyzing her again. They left the rave around one in the morning.

That night Penelope had enough of everything. She was down bawling over her situation with Mike and about her rape. About being pregnant with the rapist's baby. About how things are going now. Feeling the blame. Taking the blame. Running in circles. The overwhelming negative thoughts. The nightmares, the flashbacks, and the overwhelming grief she's feeling towards her other lost pregnancy. The abuse that she suffered at the hands of Mike. All that weighed on her everyday since Mike left her and the day she was raped and found out she's pregnant with the rapist's baby. Penelope didn't wanna play this game no more. She didn't have the strength anymore. Physical nor mental. Penelope saw no other option then to end it all tonight. She decided to do it in the bathtub.

Take the sharpest knife she could find and wait till she bled out in the bathtub full of hot water. She waited until it was four in the morning when she knew that Morgan would be dead asleep and wouldn't be woken by not even the loudest noise. Penelope felt extremely guilty for this. Her innocent baby would die with her tonight. So when the hand got to four Penelope walked into the bathroom and setup her own suicide scene. The bathroom looked like a scene out of a romance movie. Scented candles every were, the water smelling like lavender and she place the pregnancy tests in the sink along with the papered one. Penelope was ready to die. She climbed into the hot water and took the knife placed it to her wrist and with a deep breathe drew it hard down to her elbow. She gasped in pain as the blood began to squirt out flowing like a waterfall out of her arm. Penelope took the knife and did the same to her other arm. She dropped the knife on the floor and leaned back in the bathtub placing her arms to her sides. Penelope began to cry quietly as she felt her life flowing out along with her blood into the hot water. The water quickly turned a crimson red as Penelope lost consciousness.


	16. Finding inner strength

06/04/2017

 **Chapter 16-** Finding inner strength

 _Penelope's POV_

' _All I wanted…was to be free. Free of pain. I wanted this pain to end. This pain became so unbearable. Everyday and night I cried. Cried myself to sleep every night and cried and drank my days away. This is not how I wanted to life. My rape was the final straw. I was no longer a person. I saw no other opinion but to take my own life. And with a heavy heart…my baby's too. For that I am sorry,'_

Morgan's subconscious shock him awake. It was four am. The room was ice cold. He jerked up right and kicked his legs over and sat up in bed. Morgan could smell a light scent of lavender coming from the bathroom. That caught his attention. He felt his heart sink as he walked towards the bathroom. Morgan got a strong gut feeling as he stopped in front of the door. Putting his hand on the door he pushed the door open to reveal Penelope resting back in the bathtub with her arms on the edges of the tub with blood pouring out of them. She had placed her rings on the edges of the tub and her necklace that Mike gave her. The bathroom looked like a scene straight from a horror movie. Blood and bloody water everywhere, all around the tub. Strangely the bathroom was steaming hot. The foist was dripping slowly as Morgan's heart was threating to go through his chest as he broke into a full on sprint towards Penelope. Not caring that the water was full of blood he pulled Penelope out placing her on the floor and checking her pulse quickly. _'Penelope please be alive,'_ He thought. Alive. _'Stay with me,'_ Tears began to stream down his face as he quickly grabbed towels and tightly wrapped both arms and threw a towel over her and ran towards his car with her in his arms.

"You'll be okay baby girl," Morgan told her with a shaky voice.

Penelope weakly turned her head to look at him. She could barely keep her eyes open or speak. Penelope spoke weakly, "Okay,"

Morgan's mind was racing and his heart was pounding. Hard against his chest. He was so terrified that he's going to lose _'his'_ best friend, his baby girl. Morgan's stomach felt sick. He couldn't breathe as they got closer to the hospital. They couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. Morgan was racing towards the hospital like a bee to honey. His ears were ringing as he made a sharp turn. They were a street away from the hospital. Even with the sirens blaring Morgan felt he was going too slow. He had to get his baby girl to the hospital. She had to survived this. Penelope just had to. She is his best friend, baby girl and wife. He loved her more then words can describe. She is his world.

 _At the hospital_

 _Penelope's room_

Her eyes popped open and she began to realize she wasn't dead. Penelope lifted her arms and examined the bandages. Silent tears started to pour as she felt like a failure. She turned her head and noticed Morgan sleeping next to her bed in a chair. Penelope wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and just looked at him for a while before his eyes slowly fluttered open. Morgan yawned and said, "Good morning beautiful," He leaned over and kissed her temple gently. Penelope turned her head away from him and pulled up the covers to her neck. She felt embarrassed and like a big failure for failing to kill herself. But in a way she was glad Morgan was there in the hospital room with her. That she wasn't alone.

"Why did you safe me," She asked not looking at Morgan.

Morgan placed his hand over hers as he said, "I saved you because I love you,"

Penelope turned her head to look Morgan in the eyes as she said, "I love you too,"

He quickly leaned over and gently placed his lips against hers. Penelope's eyes widened then softened as he deepened the kiss. She could feel how grateful he was that she was alive. Penelope began to feel instant guilt. At the same time she felt nothing. She was numb. She couldn't cry anymore, even if she tried. And she tried. Hard. Morgan was so happy that his best friend was alive. With time she'd get better slowly. He's gonna be there for her every step of the way. For he loved her.

Three hours later Reid, Rossi and JJ showed up to Penelope's room. They each brought a bouquet of roses. Penelope at this point had another dose of pain meds so she was a bit more happier. She greeted them with a slight smile as they walked in. Morgan set all the roses on the desk near the window and pulled up chairs for them. They all were so glad that Penelope survived. Morgan informed Hotch that Penelope was in the hospital and that he was going to stay with her. Reid found out that she was in the hospital and decided to go visit. Rossi and JJ joined in. Reid found out from Hotch. He over heard Hotch talking to someone over the phone.

"How are you feeling Pen," JJ asked smiling at her.

Penelope forced a smile and replied, "Sore,"

"Everything will be okay," Rossi said placing his hand over hers. Penelope smiled weakly and said, "I'm sure,"

"I hope you like the roses," Reid said smiling at her.

"I do," She answered cracking a smile hiding her arms under the covers.

Being alive was very painful. Hard. Penelope was still in the same mindset as she was before her suicide attempt. She didn't know how to think any different anymore. The darkness that swallowed her sucked all of her positive demeanor straight out of her the day she was raped and Mike's abuse didn't really make things better for her. And being pregnant with her rapist's baby was the iceberg that she hit. Now that she failed to commit suicide she felt worse. Felt like a big failure. It's gonna take a lot of time to heal from her wounds. Both emotional and physical. The physical wounds heal fast, the emotional ones take longer to heal. Emotional wounds are more painful then the physical ones.

 _Morgan's POV_

' _I thought I was going to lose Penelope. I honestly was so petrified. Losing her would be the end of me. She means the world to me. She gives me a reason to get up in the morning. A reason to breathe. I am disappointed that she attempted suicide but I understand her. I think I know why she wanted to die,'_

"Everything will be okay baby girl," Morgan told her smiling as she sat up in her bed.

Penelope wanted to believe him so bad. She wanted to be her old self again. The Penelope everyone knew. The funny and witty Penelope, not this depressed and numb Penelope. She knew she would have to work hard to get her old self back. Penelope was willing to work for it. She knew that it would be a hell of a ride though. She trusted Morgan and he knows what he is saying. Smart man.

 _4 weeks later_

Penelope was finally home from the hospital. She's now three months pregnant. Next month she'll find out what she is having. She's hoping for a little girl but whatever gender _'her'_ baby is she'll be happy. Penelope finally started to except that the miracle that as growing inside her was _'her'_ baby not the rapist's baby. He might be the biological father but Morgan will always be the baby's father and she'll be a proud mother to her baby boy or girl.

"I can't want to find out what I'm having," Penelope said with a huge smile on her face as she was rubbing her small baby bump.

Morgan smiled replying, "Whatever you have will be great. Boy or girl. As long as it's healthy,"

Penelope smiled saying, "I agree…as long as it's healthy," She actually started to feel happy. She didn't feel genuinely happy ever since Mike's abuse and her rape. But by focusing only on her pregnancy she was able to begin to find some happiness. The pure excitement on waiting on the birth of her baby girl or boy. Penelope already had names picked out just incase it was a girl or a boy. Picking out the names for her little mini-me or boy was the most rewarding feeling she had in a while. The other rewarding felling will be when she brings the little Prince or Princess into the world.

She was glad that Morgan saved her. Penelope now has the chance to be a wonderful mother and wife to her baby and her husband. Morgan. Maybe this was her second chance to find her inner strength again and kick this depression's ass. Now all she wanted was to live for her baby and to have a wonderful marriage with Morgan. She was given a second chance to do all the things she wasn't able to do when she was deeply depressed and suicidal. Penelope has to admit, she is still depressed but she sees the light at thee end of the tunnel now. Penelope wanted to make her baby and Morgan proud. She wanted to show them that recovery is possible no matter what situation someone is in they can still pull themselves out of it. She was going to pull herself out, if not for herself then for her baby and Morgan. Penelope had a long road ahead of her.


	17. On Cloud a million

06/07/2017

 **Chapter 17-** On Cloud a million

 _6 am_

Gorgeous morning. A car roared down the street that Penelope was standing on. It was a crisp, breezy day in Vegas. The sun was just starting to rise. For some reason today Vegas weather was a little cooler then usual. Penelope was thankful for that. Being pregnant made her more sensitive to the heat. She was outside on her daily jog. Those days Penelope took it easy when she jogged. She made sure that she got her daily exercise while pregnant. Penelope stopped by a bench sitting down she took a sip of water from her water bottle. She pulled out her iPhone and texted Morgan. She wanted to make sure that he would be in the hotel room later. Penelope had plans on talking to him about Mike and what really happened in depth and also she wanted to talk about her rape. Penelope wanted to put all this behind her. And be awaiting her baby's coming.

After her jog Penelope made her way back to the hotel. She moved in with Morgan when he found out that she was pregnant. He is really getting into the father role. Morgan is enjoying entertaining the idea that he's going to be that baby's father. Not biological but a father. He was also entertaining the idea that one day the little boy or girl will call him dada or dad or daddy. He's going to be a great father to Penelope's baby. Morgan is more then happy to step up an be there for Penelope through out her pregnancy and after. He always wanted to be a father. He's ready to make many memories with Penelope and her baby. Be a family. Ever since Morgan found out that Penelope is pregnant he has been on cloud nine. Penelope and Morgan are learning together on how to be first time parents. The journey through pregnancy and after will be like a rollercoaster. But a rollercoaster they are both willing to ride.

 _Las Vegas police station_

 _8am_

Detective Gillian Westson approached Hotchner with a file of a new victim. She handed the file to him as she said, "Another one brutally raped and murdered,"

Hotchner grabbed the file and read, "Nina Douglas, thirty seven. With the letter carved into her skin. _'STM'._ Nina had a locket around her neck when she was found,"

"What about her family," Reid asked looking at his iPad.

"Her mother died from cancer three years ago and she had a six year old daughter named Rachel," Reid answered tapping on Nina's file's first page. He quickly clicked through the whole file and said, "Her husband also dies of cancer one month ago,"

"Seems like every victim had a family member that died of cancer," Rossi said clicking through his iPad.

"Yes. And each victim had a locket as well," JJ chimed in as Reid and Rossi talked about the victim and her family. They were also talking about the other victim too.

JJ walked up to Penelope and asked her to look up something for her. She wanted more information about the two victims. More background. Penelope was able to find that both victims had cancer when they were in her adolescent years. One was twelve and the other woman sixteen. It seems like the unsub targets women that either themselves had cancer or someone in their family has or had cancer. JJ sat in a spare chair across from Penelope and asked, "How are you doing,"

Penelope smiled at her, "Fatigued," she said rubbing her stomach gently. JJ looked down as her stomach and a huge grin spread across her lips. And her eyes widened in surprise and excitement, "O Pen! You're pregnant," She said as Penelope smiled and pulled her dress tighter so that JJ could see her small baby bump and said, "Yes,"

"Do you know what you're having," She asked placing her hand over Penelope's bump.

"Finding out next month," Penelope replied rubbing her belly.

JJ smiled and asked, "Any name ideas,"

"No," She replied thinking.

"Does anyone else know you're pregnant," JJ asked smiling.

Penelope stood up saying, "Besides Morgan and you…I think Reid knows too…but I can't be sure. He saw me get sick a couple of times. Reid might of made the connection…I don't know though,"

JJ stood next to Penelope and both women started talking about motherhood. JJ was giving Penelope tips and tricks on how to deal with delivery. She was also talking about how her pregnancy went with her son. Penelope was standing there smiling and listening. She felt even more excited now to have her baby now. It didn't matter to Penelope how her baby was conceived. What mattered to her now was that she was a good mother to her baby and that the baby was healthy.

Rossi walked in and caught the two women standing here and talking and laughing about pregnancy. He made a confused face then his eyes widened and then softened as he realized it. Penelope was pregnant. Rossi grinned and quickly made his way towards Penelope and hugged her saying, "Complimenti Penelope,"

Penelope blushed slightly saying, "Grazie Rossi," as Rossi started to tell her how she's going to be a great mother. That how excited he is for her. He wanted to let her know that she can always rely on him. For she is going to be a single mother. What Rossi didn't yet was that Penelope and Morgan are married. That Morgan is going to be there for the baby and her. Rossi told her that he could be like an uncle. Penelope giggled and thought that it was a great idea. She began to feel the love from everyone begin shining through the darkness she is in. Penelope was basking in the love for a second before a sudden fear hit her at the pit of her stomach. Would she be able to raise the baby the right way after she was raped. Raise her rape's baby. All the same thoughts flooded her happy mind. Would Morgan leave her, get a divorce because she can't get herself together. But he has to understand she was raped and abused by Mike. Those wounds take time to heal. People can't just assume she could just dust herself off and keep going like nothing happened. Trauma. Takes time to heal. Penelope knows she's a strong individual but those wounds she suffered need time to heal fully. With time she'll recover. Mike gave Penelope a million reasons to quit. She chose to quit once. But now she chose to fight. To fight. She chose to fight for her baby and for the life she deserves with Morgan and their baby.

 _At the hotel_

 _Morgan's and Penelope's room_

 _10pm_

Penelope walked in to their hotel room holding her iPad tight against her chest. Morgan was napping on the couch as she walked into the TV area of their room. His eyes fluttered open slowly as she sat down next to him and gently rubbed his right leg.

"What you got there…doll," Morgan asked yawning.

Penelope smiled slightly as she said, "My iPad. I created an album on it. I wanna share it with you," Morgan sat up as she opened the app to the album. "I made an album of the happy times I had with Mike before he changed," She added.

Penelope handed the iPad to Morgan and they both started flipping pages on the screen. The good days that Penelope had with Mike flooded back into her brain. She couldn't help but to have tears burning in her eyes. Happy tears. Memories of how they first met and their first kiss. Their first everything. Those were the perfect times she had with Mike. Mike would take her everywhere. He was secretive or abusive in the slightest. Mike was perfect. But then that all changed and Penelope didn't know why that all changed. She realized that he became abusive towards her when she started asking too many questions. And asking him about their lives together. Having a family. When Penelope started talking about getting married and having kids that's when he changed one-eighty. Turned abusive on her.

"Those are wonderful memories baby girl…but that doesn't change the fact that he started abusing you," Morgan said looking at the last picture in the album.

"I understand. Mike is an ass," Penelope commented as she turned off her iPad and set it aside. She stood up and walked over to the table with the lamp on it and pulled out two sets of papers that were inside the table. She quickly made her way back towards Morgan and set down.

Morgan frowned when he realized what one of the papers' was. His heart dropped when she flipped to the back page. Penelope smiled at him and handed the papers to him asking, "Why are you frowning…take a look…silly man,"

Morgan looked down at the papers and realized that Penelope hasn't signed the annulment papers. They're still married. She grabbed the papers from him and ripped them up as Morgan grabbed her into a tight hug and placed his lips against hers with heated passion behind the kiss. Penelope broke the kiss and said, "Not so fast cowboy. I have one more set of papers for you to read," She handed him the other papers saying, "Good news,"

"What," He asked without looking at the papers.

Penelope smiled and giggled gently, "Read the pap-," She stopped mid sentenced and said, "You know what…wait here I have a surprise for you instead," Penelope said rushing to her part of the closet. She came walking with a small brown box in her hand. Morgan raised an eyebrow as she handed him the small box saying, "Open it,"

Morgan slid the top off the box and was met with pink and blue tissue paper. After taking out the tissue paper he flipped open the flap and there was a positive pregnancy test and a yellow baby's bonnet and onesie. He pulled out the onesie that read _'I love my daddy'_. The biggest grin spread across Morgan's face as he realized what that meant. _'He'_ was the father of Penelope's baby. He just arrived at cloud a million. Better then cloud nine. He was going to be a father. The biological father of the baby. Morgan hasn't felt this happy since the day he found out he made the BAU team. Now he was even more excited to find out what they were having. He couldn't help himself, he pick up Penelope into his arms and gently span her as he kissed her with passion. After he set her down gently Morgan lowered himself to his knees and kissed Penelope's baby bump saying, "I can't wait to meet you little one,"

The next day Penelope got the news that her rapist hasn't been caught yet. The Las Vegas police department took her case instead of the BAU. Hotchner decided that it would be the best for her. But he is keeping a close eye on the case. Penelope finds it hard to believe that they haven't found her rapist yet. Now that she knows for sure that her baby is Morgan's she is sure that the reason that they can't find her rapist is that there is no DNA evidence. He most of worn a condom or pulled out before be could ejaculate inside her. She was told that Hotchner is keeping an eye on her case. Penelope felt very frustrated that they haven't caught the bastard that raped her. It has been almost a month since she been raped she thought they would have caught him by now. Her impatience getting the better of her sometimes. Penelope knows that it's gonna take a long time to solve her rape. She'll just have to be extra patient. Penelope is very nervous to face her rapist but she wants to see the man's face that raped her. Badly.


	18. Their hope

06/24/2017

 **Chapter 18-** Their hope

Today Penelope is four months. She has an appointment at her OBGYN's office. Penelope and Morgan will find out what they're having. She hopes for a little girl while Morgan hopes for a son. But besides that, they both agreed that having a healthy baby is more important then the gender of their baby. Penelope always wanted to be a mother. Now that she's got the chance to be a mother, she's the happiest she has been for a while. Despite of what happened to her in the past few months. Being abused by her boyfriend and being raped. Morgan was there for her in her darkest hour. He saved her. And the baby gives her a reason to live.

Penelope sat there at her computer working on the case when Morgan walked in and leaned against her desk asking, "How is my beautiful pregnant wife and baby,"

She turned around saying, "We're really good," He walked up to her and gave her a quickly kiss to her lips as he get on his knees lifting her blouse kissing her bare baby bump. Smiling.

"Can I talk to you about Mike," Morgan asked sounding very serious as Penelope made herself comfortable in her chair as she knew that the conversation was going to be a heavy one. Always has when it came to Mike. "Sure," Penelope replied with a frown as she crossed her arms over her bump.

"You know I hate Mike. Right," He asked looking directly into her eyes looking for a reaction.

"Right," She replied frowning.

"Next time I see that son of a bitch I will knock him out for what he did to you," Morgan warned.

Penelope's facial expression twisted in slight anger as she said, "Derek. You can't just go punching people that hurt me,"

"That son of a bitch deserve a nice ass kicking. And you know that," He promised Penelope in a form tone.

"I know he does. But you can't just go punching or kicking the shit out of someone," She said.

"Not just someone…Mike," Morgan stated frowning.

"You can't Derek. Please," Penelope pleaded as Morgan folded his arms across his strong chest.

"I promise you…I won't hesitate to protect my wife from that son of a bitch. I failed to kick his ass the first time around. Now nothing will stop me from doing that…the next time I see him," He warned as Penelope just frowned at Morgan shaking her head. She knew once Morgan made his mind up about something there was no turning back. No changing his mind. Zero.

With a deep sigh Penelope said, "Do whatever you please. I can't stress over this anymore. I'm pregnant. And the stress isn't good for the baby. I have other stressors to worry about then stupid Mike situation,"

"I understand," Morgan said with a brief shake of his head.

Penelope stood up and leaned against her desk saying, "Why do I even bother,"

"With what," He asked leaning against the desk next to her.

"Bother caring for Mike," She admitted quickly not looking at Morgan.

With a sigh he replied, "Because you Penelope Garcia have a good heart," Morgan smiled at her as he said that.

"That is true my wonderful chocolate thunder. Derek Morgan," Penelope said smirking at Morgan.

"O before I forget…I found you a real nice psychologist. She takes people that don't life in the city or state for long. She usually takes police and others forms of police. That's her primary intake," Morgan told Penelope as she made a face at him.

Penelope smiled at Morgan slightly as she knew she needed to see one. Penelope really didn't want to see her but things had to change. She wanted to feel better. Morgan convinced her that seeing the psychologist would help her cope with her PTSD. It would benefit her in the long run. She wanted the change so bad but was fearful. What if the help didn't help her? Could what Mike did you her be refused? How about dealing with her rape?

It was the most he could do for his best friend and wife. Morgan wanted Penelope to feel better. She started to smile more. The baby really put a smile on her sad demeanor. Depressed. It a way the baby saved her. She smiled as she asked, "What time is the appointment,"

"Five in the afternoon. It's pretty close to our hotel," He said as Penelope placed her hands over her bump.

"We can walk over to her office," Penelope said smiling as she rubbed her bump gently.

"Yes we can if you're up to it," Morgan said giving her a tight hug.

"This is totally off subject…but when I found out that I'm pregnant with your baby and not my rapist's…I cried. Hard," She told Morgan as he kissed her on the lips when he noticed that she started tearing up slightly.

"Shh…It's okay. I am over the moon that the baby is mine and not the rapist's baby," He said wiping a single tear that escaped.

"So am I," She said as she burst out crying. Those tears were happy tears. Tears of joy and relieve. Penelope was very relieved that the baby growing inside her was Morgan's.

 _At the hotel's restaurant_

That afternoon Penelope met with JJ for lunch at the hotel's restaurant. The two women were having a conversation about how Penelope is going to start seeing a psychologist. Finally. JJ hopes that the therapy help her best friend. Penelope is also learning cognitive processing therapy for her PTSD and the intense abuse that she suffered at the hands of Mike. They CPT might even help her through her rape too. She's been trying many new methods to recover, and CPT being one of them.

When Penelope stood up her blouse tightened around her stomach revealing her baby bump. JJ's eyes widened as she noticed the baby bump. She covered her mouth as she let out a slight squeal of excitement saying, "Pen omg you're pregnant,"

"I am," Penelope said as she readjusted her blouse as her face turned red.

"When were you going to tell me," She asked hugging Penelope and congratulating her.

Penelope gave her a slight smile and a gently rub on her back as they separated. She smiled at JJ saying, "I wasn't planning on revealing my pregnancy until I felt somewhat more stable,"

JJ frowned slightly at her responds but understood were Penelope was coming from. She wanted Penelope to be comfortable talking about her pregnancy around her. JJ smiled asking, "How's the father,"

Penelope's smile faded as JJ asked the question. She wanted to keep that I secret for as long as possible. She didn't know if Morgan would be okay telling others about her pregnancy and that they are married. No one knows that they are married and are expecting a baby. Penelope knew that JJ would put the pieces together. So she forced a nice smile at JJ and said, "Morgan. And we're married,"

JJ's eyes lite up as Penelope uttered those words. She was delighted at the news of Penelope's pregnancy and that her and Morgan are married. Penelope started to explain how they ended up married and her pregnancy. All the news and how things came to be made JJ very excited and happy for her best friend. She couldn't help but squeal in pure excitement as Penelope continued talking about her pregnancy and her marriage to Morgan. JJ also wanted to share her pregnancy tips and how she went through her pregnancy. She talked about her marriage. Penelope's eye lite up as JJ talked about her pregnancy and marriage. She was so glad that JJ found out that she's married and pregnant. She feels less lonely now. How thankful she feels at the moment that her best friend knows that she's pregnant and married to the man of her dreams, her best friend.

"When are you guys going to tell the team," She asked all excited.

Penelope sat back down saying, "I have no idea. Maybe when I am ready… we are ready,"

"That's good Pen. If you need anything…don't hesitate to ask," JJ said smiling.

Penelope smiled as she ordered chocolate ice cream. "Thanks JJ," She said as the waiter took her ordered and walked away.

"My pleasure," She told Penelope as she couldn't help but smile.

 _Penelope's and Morgan's hotel room_

"When's my OBGYN appointment," Penelope asked rubbing her baby bump excited. Today she'll be finding out what they're having.

With a smile Morgan answered, "In an hour…my love,"

Penelope looked at her cell and smiled saying, "O great. I am so excited to find out what we're having,"

"I am too. I hope it's a little boy," Morgan said laughing.

Penelope smiled rubbing her bump happily as she said, "It's going to be a girl…you'll see hot stuff," She smiled as Morgan kissed her forehead in agreement saying, "Whatever that baby is…all I want is a healthy baby,".

"I agree," Penelope agreed with a smile.

 _At OBGYN's office_

"We're here. I am so nervous," Penelope admitted as she sat down. She looked around at all the pregnant women and their loved ones or significant other. She felt so happy. So excited that she's able to share that joy with those other women. Penelope quickly stood up and signed in as Morgan parked the pick-up.

"Please fill this out and we'll call you soon," The nurse told Penelope handing her a flip board.

"Okay," Penelope said smiling as she was met by Morgan. They both sat down.

Twenty minutes later Penelope was called in. The nurse got Penelope ready for her ultrasound. She gave Penelope a blue gown with pink polka dots to change into. When the nurse walked out of the room Penelope quickly changed into her gown and climbed on the chair and waiting anxiously for the doctor to come in.

"Omg I am so nervous," Penelope said with a giggle as Morgan kissed her on the forehead.

"As am I," He replied all excited to find out what their baby is. Secretly he was hoping the baby was a little boy. Morgan always wanted a son but if their baby is a girl, he'll be very happy to have a little daughter too.

A good twenty minutes past when the doctor finally came in. The doctor smiled as she greeted Penelope and Morgan. "Hello. I am Doctor Jenna Knights. How are you today," She asked preparing the ultrasound machine. Dr. Knights set out the gel and the towel next to the machine. Penelope lifted her blouse and lowered her pants a bit when the doctor approached her rolling the machine closer to her. Morgan scooted closer to the chair as the nurse came in and turned off the lights. Dr. Knights put a towel over Penelope's pelvic bone as she squeezed cold gel over Penelope's baby bump saying, "Here we go," Morgan and Penelope looked at each other as the doctor started the ultrasound. Penelope put her hand into Morgan's as the doctor gently moved the wand over her stomach.

"Look here's your baby," The doctor said pointing at the baby. Smiling. Morgan and Penelope looked in aww as the doctor pointed to their baby. The parents to be were so excited to be looking at the little angel on the screen in front of them.

"How's the baby," Penelope asked looking at the screen smiling.

The doctor smiled saying, "Healthy. Everything looks in order. The baby is developing great,"

"Okay good," She said as she let out a long sigh of relief.

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby," Dr. Knights asked smiling moving the wand gently over the right side of Penelope's stomach.

Morgan and Penelope looked at each other as they said together, "Yes,"

The doctor smiled and rolled over Penelope's right side once more when she said, "Congratulations…it's a baby girl,"

Penelope let out a loud shriek of excitement as Morgan planted a kiss to her lips as the doctor asked if they wanted pictures of their ultrasound scan. They agreed without thinking. A baby girl. A daughter. Penelope was over the moon that she'll be having a baby girl, a little daughter. What she always wanted. Despite of his baby not being a boy Morgan leaned over and kissed Penelope's bump as she wiped the gel off her stomach. He was over joyed that their baby is a little healthy girl.

As Morgan and Penelope were leaving the office the sun was setting in a beautiful watercolor sky. The sky was filled with the most beautiful colors of blue, yellow, orange, white, pink, red and purple. The new parents walked down the street towards their hotel hand in hand kissing once in a while. Excited. They are having a baby girl. Morgan's little baby girl. Morgan and Penelope arrived at the hotel room and quickly made their way back to their room. Finally when they made it to their room, Penelope walked straight to the bed and collapsed right on top. She was exhausted. They had a perfect name for their little princess. Amelia.


	19. Warning

06/26/2017

 **Chapter 19-** Warning

Ding, ding, ding. Lately Penelope has been plagued with snaps, texts and videos from Mike, bulling her. Badly. She has been so strong throughout the whole situation. But the last two days all of the material has been getting under her skin. Again. Penelope knew she had to keep her head up and fight through all of Mike's bullshit. He was coming on strong. In typical Mike fashion. Penelope knew exactly what Mike was doing, and it wasn't going to sway her in the slightest this time. And if it did, she's only human.

"Where can we meet," Penelope demanded over the phone.

Laughing Mike said, "Whoa boss lady now…I like…I like that,"

"Seriously Mike…where and when," She demanded again frowning at the phone.

"How about at a nice café just a block away from your hotel. 12pm," He said in a sing-song tone laughing.

"Okay 12pm. Bye," Penelope confirmed and hang up before Mike could say anything else.

Penelope felt sick all of a sudden. She set her phone down as she quickly grabbed her trashcan and emptied her breakfast into it. As Penelope heaved for the third time Morgan walked in with breakfast. At the smell of hash browns Penelope emptied whatever else was left in her stomach into the can. Worried Morgan set down the bags and rushed over to her asking, "You okay baby girl,"

"Ugh…Now…I have to change the bag now…perfect. Yeah I am just peachy," Penelope said frowning at the can.

"You don't look peachy," He said as Penelope stood up grabbing her trash can.

"I'm pregnant. Pregnant women vomit sometimes. Morgan," She replied as she smiled at him. More like a forced smile. She wasn't happy at all. Penelope wasn't going to tell Morgan that she talked to Mike and was going to meet him later. She knows that Morgan wouldn't allow her to go meet Mike. Let alone by herself. "Isn't this the highlight of my day," She commented angrily.

"I thought morning sickness happened only in the first trimester," Morgan asked giving her a kiss on the shoulder as she set back down.

"Apparently not," She said dry heaving a couple of time. Penelope too a deep breathe as she held her trash can up. "I look so ugly right now. Heaving over here," Penelope said with tears in her eyes from dry heaving.

"No. You look amazingly gorgeous baby girl," He told her as he held her hair back while she vomited into the can.

"O than-," She vomited midsentence. Penelope felt miserable at the moment. After she talked to Mike her stomach has been uneasy. She spent a good hour just vomiting. Penelope had nothing in her stomach yet she kept vomiting. "Thanks hon," Penelope finished her sentence.

"Sure," Morgan said with a smile on his face petting her back gently. Soothing her.

Later that night Penelope was getting ready to meet with Mike. Her nerves were sky high. She had to dress carefully so to hide her baby bump from him. And she took off her ring so that he wouldn't see that she's married either. Mike wasn't to fond of the idea of seeing her pregnant or any other woman. But wasn't to fond of being played like a violin by Mike anymore. Since she has been seeking professional help she has gotten stronger. Maybe the old Penelope was coming back. Finally. When the fire is at her feet, she learned to raise above. With all the hard work she's been putting in lately. And with the support of her loving husband. She adopted the new quote, _'Believe in yourself and good things will happen,'_. Lately that quote has been helping her a lot. Though the hard times. And her CPT skills that she's learning helps her as well. 12pm was approaching much too quickly. Faster then Penelope wanted. 12pm was just ten minutes away. Penelope stood there in front of the café. Pacing. Thinking. How will this go.

 _12pm_

 _At café_

Pacing. Penelope stood there under the light of the café's street light waiting on Mike to arrive. He loved to be a few minutes late. So fashionable. Her anxiety was getting worse. She was thinking trying to figure out how she would approach this conversation with Mike. Mike sneaked up on Penelope as she was pacing and deep in thought. She gasped as Mike grabbed her by the waistline. She quickly pulled away as to hide the fact that she's pregnant.

"Well hello there sweetheart," Mike greeted Penelope as he pulled her closer to him giving her a kiss to the temple while she shied away from his touch.

"Hi," Penelope quickly responded.

"What brings us here," He asked pushing her gently towards the door of the café.

She took a deep breathe as she said, "The harassing material you have been sending me lately,"

A sickening smile spread across Mike's face as they set down at their table. "Oh those little electronical slip ups,"

"Electronical slip ups…huh," Penelope asked carefully sitting down.

Mike walked up to the counter and ordered him and Penelope their drinks and said as he sat back down, "So you got em all…I see,"

"Of course I did…you ass," She snapped as their drinks got called out.

Mike quickly picked up their drinks and brought them to their table and set down saying, "Oh I am hurt. They were…are just an expression of my love for you. I still love you know,"

"Funny way of showing love," She said feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at end.

"Babe…if you took those messages and videos the wrong way-," Mike commented as Penelope cut him off saying, "Oh bullshit Mike,"

Mike laughed saying, "Smart girl. Not fooled by my façade,"

Penelope shook her head with disappointment asking, "What freaking façade,"

"The love angle sweetheart. I stopped loving you a long time ago. Not really. You became so…what's the word…clingy. God! I had to pretend to sway you to my liking. Make you do things I wanted you to do. I played you hard and you're ass fall for every single word of mine," He explained laughing. Mike watched as tears burned in Penelope's eyes. Which made him really proud of himself. "Oh Penny did you really think I actually loved loved you," He asked holding back a laugh.

With a deep breathe Penelope regained her composure and said, "Aren't you just the most smartest scum of thee earth,"

"Your ass was so damn easy to sway too," Mike said laughing.

"O jee thanks," Penelope said frowning at Mike as he just leaned back laughing.

Mike took a sip of his coffee as he said, "O pumpkin…you're so beautiful when you're angry,"

"Don't flatter me Mike," She snapped as Mike leaned over to grab her hand as she pulled her hand away. Fast.

"Are you flattered," Mike asked smiling at Penelope.

"Not in the slightest," She replied frowning taking a sip of her tea.

"Too bad…sweet pea," He said smiling at her. Penelope just made a face at him and took another sip of her tea.

Penelope and Mike spent another thirty minutes at the café before they made their way outside. She nervously shifted her weight from one leg to the other as Mike held the conversation. They night is warm and breezy. The conversation was hard for Penelope. Her anxiety was mounting as the conversation continued. Mike continued to make passes at her all through out the night, which she tried her hardest to ignore. Penelope still had a hard time detaching herself from her feeling for Mike. Even though it has been a couple of months since Mike left her.

The next morning when Penelope was making her way down the street towards her car she had an eerie feeling that someone was following her down the street. Every time she looked back there was no one on the street. Granted it was five am in the morning. Penelope dreaded that the extra parking to her hotel was a block away. She had to walk past a couple empty lots and building on her way to the lot. Once she made it to her car she quickly rummaged through her purse for her keys. Grabbing the key to her car she hastily wedged the key into the lock. As Penelope was about to turn the key someone grabbed her forcefully and span her around slamming her against her car door saying, "Good morning Penelope,"

"How do you know my name," Penelope asked stunned.

"I know who you are Penelope," The woman commented as she held Penelope against the car. They were face to face at this point. Penelope could smell her expensive perfume. The perfume was coming off her in waves as she readjusted herself to better keep Penelope pinned against the car.

"What do you want," She asked the woman as the woman just laughed saying, "What I want…what I want…come on now Penelope. You know what I want,"

"No I don't. Now let me go," Penelope said jerking forwards trying to get away from the woman that had her pinned against her car.

"Hey…hey…stay. I want you to stay the fuck away from my man," She ordered as she slammed Penelope against the car again and gave Penelope a light tap against her cheek.

"Morgan," She asked as the woman just laughed saying, "No you idiot…Mike. By the way my…you can call me Carmen," She told Penelope as she let her go. Penelope adjusted her blouse asking, "How do you know Mike,"

"Mike's my husband," Carmen said lunging at Penelope but stopping just short of her body. Penelope leaned against her car in order to miss her swipe again. Carmen lunged at her as a warning. To scare Penelope some more.

"How long have you been together," Penelope asked with a surprised voice.

Laughing Carmen replied, "Since highschool. We are highschool sweethearts,"

"Oh. I am guessing that Mike never told you about us," She told Carmen feeling like she needed to back up more.

Carmen's smile faded as she realized what Penelope meant. Her smile turned into a frown. Lunging at Penelope she pinned her against her car saying, "Mike would never cheat on me,"

"What makes you so sure," Penelope asked swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Mike's just using you as a convenient fuck. You're nothing more then a little whore to him," Carmen told Penelope laughing.

"And what are you to him," She asked laughing slightly.

Grabbing and slamming Penelope against her car Carmen's eyes suddenly stopped at Penelope's midsection. She let out a groan as Penelope asked Carmen to let her go. As asked Carmen stepped back letting Penelope adjust herself. "You're pregnant," Carmen said as Penelope rubbed her bump gently to sooth her nerves.

"Yes," She said taking a deep breathe as Carmen let out another groan and threw her head back groaning loudly a couple more times.

"Mike's," Carmen asked in an angry voice balling her fists into a ball as she walked closer to Penelope.

Penelope back up saying, "My husband's,"

Carmen suddenly stopped an inch away from Penelope's face as she said, "Oooo okay. Good. Bitch you're luckyyy. Cuz if that baby was Mike's…ooooo,"

Penelope swallowed another lump that collected in her throat saying, "Okay,"

Carmen grabbed Penelope and slammed her against the car once more before she ran off into the morning fog. Penelope stood there with her arms frozen in the up position that Carmen left them. Silent tears began to stream down her warm cheeks. She took a few deep breathes as she moved her arms down towards her swollen belly. Penelope's chest heaved up and down as her lungs struggled to normalize again. Everything happened so quickly. Penelope hardly had anytime to react. She pulled out her phone and made an appointment to her doctor. She needed to make sure that her baby was okay after her in counter with Carmen. Penelope managed to get an appointment for that afternoon.

"What's the matter Pen," Reid asked as he noticed Penelope's face as she was walking towards her lap.

"Nothing," She replied not looking as him. Reid followed her to her lap and inside. Reid closed the door behind him as Penelope set down in front of her computers.

"Something is obviously bothering you," He said leaning against the wall.

Penelope turned around saying, "Nothing is. Just had to see someone that I didn't wanna see,"

Reid made a face and asked, "Who,"

"Mike," She said. Penelope told Reid that she met Mike at the café yesterday. That he told her the truth about their relationship. And how she got man handled by his wife a couple of minutes ago.

"Are you okay," He asked worried.

Without thinking Penelope answered, "We are,"

Reid raised an eyebrow asking, "We,"

"Oooo. I said I am," She said hoping that Reid wouldn't find out that she's pregnant. Just yet.

"You said we," He corrected her.

"A no," Penelope smiled nervously at Reid as she watched his expression change.

"Pen your pregnant," Reid said loudly as he realized what _'we'_ meant.

"Shhh. Not so loudly," She tried to make Reid quiet as he was too excited to contain his excitement.

"Why," He asked.

"Not everyone know I am pregnant," Penelope whispered.

"Oooo. Who knows and who's the father," Reid asked excitingly.

"Besides you JJ. Morgan," She replied watching Reid's face light up.

"Well congrats to you and Morgan. How exciting. How far along are you? Omg…Pen," He asked and said as Penelope just smiled at him.

"I am four months," Penelope said as Reid grabbed her into a hug.

"What are you having," He asked pulling apart.

"A daughter. Her name is Ameila," She told Reid as she turned around.

"That's a strong name," Reid commented smiling as he handed her three files.

"What are those," Penelope asked opening one of them.

"The unsub's next three victims. Kelly Halle, Sarah Todd and Pamela Rumbale," He said frowning. Penelope just sighed as she read over the three files. For some odd reason tears formed in her eyes as she was reading the files. Reid noticed the tears that started to pour down her cheeks.

"Are you okay," He asked as she wiped away the tears.

"Pregnancy hormones are making me so emotional lately," Penelope explained.


	20. Painted Horses

07/10/2017

 **Chapter 20-** Painted horses

Penelope sat there leaning back in her chair was tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She had her arms over her face as Reid kneeled next to her trying to comfort Penelope. He was telling her that everything was okay that she'll be okay. Reid told her to use the grounding method for her anxiety that had built up while she cried over the three new victims. While Penelope was calming down her screen on her computer started to ding. She turned around wiping her tears as Hotchner came on the screen.

"Hello. Are you okay," He asked as he noticed Penelope's red buffy eyes.

Wiping away more tears Penelope answered, "I am fine…sir. Is there something I can help you with sir," She asked.

Hotchner commented something before he said, "We're going to Leavenworth Washington. The three new victims were found there,"

With a long sigh Penelope answered, "I thought the file said Vegas,"

Hotchner shook his head saying, "No. We leave with in the hour,"

"Thanks sir," She said clicking the button that clicked out of the conference screen and also clicked to shut off the screen of her computer.

"Hey Penelope," Alex asked as Penelope turned on the computer again.

"Hey," She greeted Alex as she turned around her chair.

"Are you okay Penelope," She asked Penelope as she noticed Penelope's red buffy eyes.

Taking out her concealer Penelope wiped some on her red buffy under circles and replied, "I'm fine Alex. Really,"

"Doesn't look like your okay Penelope," Alex insisted.

"The three new victims were pretty young. thirty, twenty-three and twenty-seven," Penelope changed the subject.

Alex frowned slightly asking, "What else have you figured out about the three women,"

"All three women were brunettes, their body types were similar and they all had a parent that died of cancer. They also had _'STM'_ carved into their skin," She said tapping her pink pen with a white feather on her desk.

"They also had a old vintage locket around their necks," Kate added.

At that comment Penelope's stomach lurched. She had an old vintage locket around her neck that looked erringly the same as theirs. She picked up the pictures of the lockets and then took her locket off and looked back and forth at the lockets. Penelope made a face as she was comparing the lockets. After a good ten minutes she decided that her locket looked a bit different. The design on her locket was different.

That afternoon Penelope and the rest of the team were on their was to Leavenworth Washington. They drove there. Morgan was sitting next to Penelope. Hotchner was driving at the moment. They had about five hours to go until they made it to the city were the three victims were found. The scenery outside the window was beautiful. It started to drizzle a little bit outside as they drove. The nature outside the window was beautiful and the rain was making the scenery more interesting. She cracked the window open a bit and let the fresh breeze whirled in through the cracked window. Penelope was enjoying the scenery and the smell of the fresh air on her face. She was thinking on how she was going to tell Morgan about meeting with Mike and Carmen. Also how her and Morgan were going to announce her pregnancy and their marriage.

An hour later they stopped at a rest stop. Penelope and Morgan walked towards a couple of lunch tables near the bathroom. Penelope quickly docked into the bathroom as Morgan did as well. The rest of the team walked around the area laughing and talking. Hotchner was on the phone with someone. When Penelope walked out of the bathroom, Morgan was there already leaning against the wall opposite on the door to the bathroom.

"Hey there baby girl," Morgan greeted her.

"We need to talk," She said as Morgan pushed off the wall as they both started walking towards the tables.

"About," He asked sitting down.

"I met Mike and Carmen yesterday," Penelope informed him watching his smile fade.

"What," Morgan asked with a frown.

"Yes. I had to confront him about his constant harassing texts, videos and snaps," She said not looking at him.

"How long has this been going on," He asked firmly.

"I don't know…it might have started like a week or two after Mike left me," Penelope explained.

"Why haven't you told me earlier about Mike harassing you and what about Carmen," Morgan asked as he ran his fingers across his chest lifting his collar and letting the collar lift and drop a couple of times.

"I was freaked out and I didn't want you to get pissed off," She justified as she ran her hand over her face.

"You're damn right I am pissed off. Mike is a asshole and so is Carmen. What did Carmen do," He snapped as he stood up crossing his arms across his chest.

"She warned me to stay way from Mike. I had to meet him. He needs to know he can't just harass me. Carmen slammed me against my car a couple of time when I tried to leave," Penelope said standing up.

"Penelope…what about the baby. You know how dangerous that was," Morgan asked still frowning.

"The baby is okay. I had the doctor check before we left Vegas," She replied as Morgan walked up to Penelope and placed his hand over her baby bump.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier sug," Penelope said kissing him on the cheek. "So…when are we going to announce my pregnancy and out marriage to the team," She asked.

"Soon," He replied smiling.

"It's not like I can hide it for any longer," She said smiling and rubbing her bump gently.

"I agree. We can tonight if you like," Morgan told Penelope giving her a kiss to her temple.

"We can finally wear out rings in front of the team," Penelope said smiling.

Morgan smiled in agreement as Hotchner started calling the team back to the car. It was time to continue driving. It was Alex's turn to drive. She got behind the wheel as everyone climbed into the car. Penelope was sitting in the back near the window with Morgan sitting next to her.

"Can you tell Hotch I will be back in a sec," She quickly asked as she jumped out of the car before Alex could put the car in motion.

"Sure I'll hold the door open for you," Morgan told her with a smile.

Penelope quickly made her way to the bathroom again. Ten minutes later she came out making her way quickly to the car. The team settled in and were on the rode again making their way towards their location. Penelope laid her head on Morgan's shoulder as she watched the beautiful scenery outside her window. Morgan gently caressed her cheek as she leaned into his hand. His touch made her heart race and she gets goose bumps every time he touches her skin. It's like electricity. In a low voices Morgan and Penelope had a conversation on how they would break the news to the team.

"I hate to be the buzz kill here…but I gotta pee again," Penelope said with urgency in her voice.

"Again," Alex asked as she looked in the rearview mirror at Penelope.

"Yes...yes…yes. I drank too much water…sorry," She apologized.

"Can you hold it," Alex asked.

Penelope gasped as she crossed and uncrossed her legs saying, "I don't know. All I know is that…I gotta pee badly," Penelope told Alex as she squeezed Morgan's hand tightly. Morgan gently rubbed her leg as Penelope moved in her seat uncomfortably next to him. "If she doesn't pull over soon I'll pee myself," She whispered into Morgan's ear.

"We should be at the ranch soon," She reassured Penelope as she was making uncomfortable gasps and groans in the backseat.

"Ranch," She asked.

"Yeah. The crime scene in close to the ranch motel that we're staying at," Hotchner informed Penelope.

"Gah…how much longer," Penelope asked uncomfortably.

"You'll make it," Morgan told Penelope as he gently squeezed her hand.

"I hope so. Cuz Amelia is treating my bladder like her personal punching bag at the moment. And that is making me wanna pee. Bad," She whispered to Morgan.

An hour later the team made it to the Painted Horse Ranch Motel. As soon as the wheels stopped turning Penelope quickly jumped out of the car and ran to find the front desk and a bathroom. The rest of the team checked into the motel and found their rooms. Morgan leaned against the wall next to the woman's bathroom and waited for Penelope.

"Hey pretty lady," Morgan greeted Penelope as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey there hot stuff," She replied smiling.

"How are you two feeling," He asked gently rubbing her baby bump.

Penelope placed her hand over Morgan's and smiled as she said, "We're okay now,"

Grabbing the key from Morgan Penelope started walking to her room. Morgan following her. Their rooms were next to each other. The rooms have a joining room. The keys to the rooms has a turquoise round keychain with the motel's logo and name. The keys are gold. Penelope heard a gently knock to the joining door. She stood up and walked to the door opening it. She smiled at Morgan's face greeted her, "Hey beautiful,"

"Hi there handsome…what brings you here," Penelope asked smiling.

"I thought we'd stay together," He said hugging her.

Rubbing Morgan's back gently Penelope said with a giggle, "I'd love that. Stay with your wifey,"

"Yes…stay with my most beautiful wifey," Morgan said giving her a quick kiss to her lips.

Penelope returned the kiss with another kiss, more urgent kiss. She deepened the kiss as she felt Morgan return the kiss with his own urgent kiss. Penelope felt the electricity run through her skin as his skin touched hers. His lips upon hers. His hands in hers. His hands moving all over her body. Her hands moving over his. The heat of their bodies as they filled the space between them. "I gotta arrest Mike and Carmen," Morgan whispered as he nibbled on Penelope's lobe. She leaned her head back as he was kissing down her neck. When she realized what Morgan said she snapped her head back fast asking, "What,"

"I'm going to arrest Mike and Carmen," Morgan said leaning in for another kiss.

"No. You can't arrest them," Penelope said pushing away from Morgan and walking towards the bed to sit down.

"They both hurt you…didn't they," He asked frowning.

"Yes they do but I am scared," She told Morgan leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be. I will protect you," He promised.

"You can't protect me. If Mike wants me dead…I will die," Penelope said with tears pouring silently down her cheeks.

"I won't let Mike kill you or Carmen," Morgan said as he pulled Penelope tightly into his arms.

"Thank you my chocolate thunder," She thanked him as she placed a soft his to his lips.

"No one will ever hurt you again. No one's gonna hurt my girls. I promise this to you and Amelia. I love you both with all my heart," He told her as Penelope kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly as she said, "We thank you," Penelope gently rubbed her baby bump as Morgan placed his hands over hers and smiled at her.

Penelope slowly laid down on the bed as Morgan collapsed onto his back next to her. They lay there side by side for a while not saying anything. They had an unspoken bound. They could lay there for hours without uttering a single word. Their bound was that strong. Getting married in Vegas wasn't a mistake and the pregnancy was a miracle in her darkest hour. Amelia in a way saved her life too. Penelope didn't know she could love someone so much already and they aren't even on earth yet. One of the biggest reasons that she was in recovery was the love for Amelia and the love for Morgan.

"When are you going to arrest Mike and Carmen," Penelope asked worried.

Turning his head to face her saying, "As soon as I get their locations,"

"I can get you their locations. Even though I don't feel right doing that," Penelope said turning her head towards him with an uneasy expression on her face.

"You don't have to baby girl…I can get Kevin to get me those locations," He told her as he grabbed her hand gently and looked her in the eyes smiling.

"I would appreciate that…greatly. Thank you," She said squeezing his hand tenderly and placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Kissing her temple he whispered, "My pleasure,"

"Wanna go see the horses," Penelope asked smiling.

"Sure…I'd love to," Morgan said sitting up as he helped Penelope sit up.

Penelope and Morgan made their way towards the stables. When they made it to the stables they walked into the stables first then outside. The horses were so beautiful. They were mostly white with chestnut patterns on their coats. The horses had beautiful ice blue eyes. Some had two colored eyes. Brown and ice blue. One stallion trotted up to Penelope and Morgan. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall, deep chestnut patterns and the white was so bright. His coat was so shinny that it shinned in the sun as he proudly shook his head side it side in the wind. Penelope placed her hand on the stallion's soft nose. His nose felt like silk. The stallion tossed his head again as he lowered his head to Penelope's baby bump and gently placed his muzzle against her belly. She smiled as the horse gently muzzled her baby bump. Penelope thought it was cute how gentle the stallion was. Morgan ran his fingers through the stallion's thick mane. It's amazing how animals know.

"The stallion is beautiful," Penelope said placing her hand over her baby bump as the stallion lifted his head and tossed his head proudly.

"He is," Morgan said as he ran his fingers through the stallion's mane again.

"How about we go get lunch now," She told Morgan as she felt her stomach rumble.

"What do you have in mind beautiful," He asked giving the stallion one final pet as Penelope started walking away.

"How about a place that serves breakfast all the time. I'm craving breakfast food," Penelope told Morgan chuckling.

"I think that the motel serves breakfast all the time," Morgan said grabbing her hand as they started walking towards the motel.

After eating lunch Penelope and Morgan made their way towards the conference room in the motel. Penelope set up her stuff on one of the back tables in the room. Their ways a long clear white board in the room next to the windows. She helped hand up all of the victim's pictures. Penelope wrote the victims names above the pictures. And the pictures of the crime scenes. She looked away as she hung those pictures. Silent tears rolled done her warm cheeks. She felt sad as she took a quick look at those pictures. Penelope quickly walked over to the tables and continued to set up. Morgan walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he asked, "Are you okay,"

"Yes…just looking at those pictures make me tear up," Penelope explained wiping a single tear that escaped.

"You have so much soul baby girl," Morgan told Penelope as he gave her a kiss to her lips.

"Hey guys," Kevin said awkwardly as he walked in with his backpack over his left shoulder.

"Kevin…what are you doing here," She asked as she turned around.

"I-I-I'm here to help the team with the case. Pen," He said walking towards Penelope.

"Okay. It's nice to see you Kev," Penelope said quickly as she sat down fast making sure that he wouldn't notice she is pregnant.

"Hey Morgan," Kevin greeted him as Morgan leaned against the table.

"Hi Kevin," He replied back.


	21. Butterflies

08/12/2017

 **Chapter 21-** Butterflies

Crisp country air. The sound of horses in the background. The team has been working on the case since the wheels hit the ranch grounds. Penelope and Morgan were at her side of the table. She was working on her laptop. Penelope had her pink feather pen hitting the keys and writing something on her yellow lined notepad. Morgan was helping Penelope as Kevin was on his own laptop. He stood up and walked in front of the clear whiteboard. Morgan stood up and helped Kevin with the clear whiteboard. The two men were writing and hanging up papers on the board.

"Tea," JJ asked as she placed three cups next to Penelope.

Penelope grabbed the cup asking, "How did you know I needed a cup,"

"Best friends know," She said with a smile as she took a sip of her own tea.

"Well thanks JJ," Penelope said smiling at JJ.

JJ smiled as she said, "Sure…no problem,"

"Thanks," Kevin and Morgan told JJ as they turned around and continued to work on the board.

"Hey guys…I might have found something interesting," Penelope said enthusiastically.

"What'd you find baby girl," Morgan asked as she bent over her looking at the screen.

"I think I've found a live victim," She said pointing at the screen.

"Lisa Jay," Morgan read.

"Yes…Lisa Jay. She was raped when she was sixteen back in 1993. The M.O matches our unsub. And she has a son," Penelope read as Morgan looked at the screen.

"How is she connected to our unsub," He asked looking at Penelope and then at the screen.

"She has STM carved into her hip like thee others," She told Morgan as she pulled up her hospital photos.

"What did the hospital records say the ass do to Lisa," Rossi asked taking a copy of the file off Penelope's desk.

Rossi began to read through the records. His expression changes into angst then followed by anger again. The records said the Lisa sustained multiple hits to her ribs with resulted in three fractures, multiple cuts and bruises all over her body, burns and brutally raped a couple of times. Before the last rape got her pregnant the records show that she had three miscarriages. When she arrived to the hospital she was unconscious. Lisa was found by the side of a busy highway. The records also noted that she had STM carved into her hip. There was also evidence that she had given birth. When hospital therapist asked her about what happened, Lisa refused to speak about what had happened to her. Lisa never made a formal report either. She actually went off the grid since.

"We have to find her," Reid said.

"We need to talk to her. Take a formal report," Hotchner chimed in as Reid looked through the records again.

"I found her sir," Penelope said pointing at the screen.

"That was fast," Morgan said smiling at Penelope.

"I have perfect wit my amore," She said blowing him a flirty kiss. Penelope laughed as Morgan made a face at her and blew another kiss towards her. Playfully. Their typical playful and flirty behavior. The usual Morgan and Penelope.

Penelope gave the team Lisa Jay's address. Morgan and Reid made their way to Lisa's house as the rest of the team stayed be hide and worked the profile on the clear whiteboard. An hour later Morgan and Reid arrived with Lisa and her son. Noah.

"How did you find me," Lisa asked in a shaky tone of voice. She didn't look at the two agents as they sat down a foot away from her.

"Our technical analyst Penelope found you," Reid said as Lisa let out a deep sigh that got trapped in her throat.

"I went off the grid for a reason. So people can't find us," She said looking at her son Noah.

"I understand. But we have a couple of questions to ask you," Morgan said smiling at her.

"How can I trust that no one followed you to my house," Lisa asked not looking at Morgan.

"You can trust us. No one followed us," Reid said as Morgan adjusted himself on the chair.

"What sort of questions do you have," She asked meekly pressing Noah tighter to her chest.

"About what happened to you back in 1993," Morgan said watching Lisa's expression change.

Standing up Lisa said, "No. I am not going to talk to you about what that monster did to me,"

Morgan and Reid stood up and tried to calm her down as she began to cry. She wanted to leave. Reid decided to leave the room as Lisa seemed to favor Morgan. It took Morgan a couple of good minutes to convince Lisa to stay and talk about what happened.

"Here…sit. I'll get you a cup of water," Morgan said as Lisa sat down gingerly on the sofa again.

"Thanks," She said as Morgan handed her a cup of cold water.

"Start from the beginning. Take your time," He said as Lisa leaned back against the back of the sofa. Noah leaned against her chest.

Lisa began to tell the horrible tail was what had happen to her back in 1993. She started crying as she talked. She talked about how she was walking home from school in the dark when she was hit from behind with a teaser. When she woke up she found herself in a dark and cold place. It was wet and smelled of wet earth. She was face down in a puddle. Lisa said that the only light was from a single candle stick. It was cold there. She said that he kept her in only her bra and panties. Later he did give her a man's shirt to put on. Lisa also talked about the torture he inflicted everyday. And about the brutal rape and she talked about her multiple miscarriages she sustained before she finally had Noah. The unsub caused her miscarriages. He would punch her a couple of times in the stomach till she started to bleed.

"How did he let you keep Noah," Morgan asked giving her another cup of water.

"He didn't. I escaped," She said kissing Noah's cheek.

"How did you escape," He asked.

"One night when he was heavily drunk and sleeping…I took that as a sign to ran…so I did," Lisa said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you report him," Morgan asked.

"I was sixteen…I was brutally attacked agent. I was in no shape to…plus I was too ashamed to….and I couldn't see his face that well. My case would of went no where. Like this one is going to as well," She said with a frown.

"I can understand that. I promise you that this time you're case will be solved," He promised. Morgan hated to promise things to people that he knows that the future of something is so unknown. But he knew the Lisa needed to hear that. Hear that promise.

Lisa gave Morgan a untrusting look saying, "I wish I could believe that."

"You can," Morgan said as Lisa started to rock Noah back and forth.

"What makes you so sure. You barely have any evidence on this monster. My records have barely anything in there. Only the rape kit and a few stupid pictures. From what the cops told me the rape kit was useless. No DNA. No DNA no case. I know things. My dad was a cop," She told Morgan angrily. Lisa was met by Penelope. She took Noah and took her to the desk to take care of him while Lisa talked to Morgan. She thanked Penelope as she picked Noah and started cooing at him. Penelope felt happy holding and interacting with Noah. Since in a couple of months she'll be holding her own little daughter.

An hour later Morgan was done talking to Lisa. She was taken back to her house. The night was crisp and breezy. Morgan and Penelope walked to the end of the parking lot of the police station. Penelope walked over to the team's cars and leaned against one of them. She placed her hands over her pregnant belly saying, "I can't wait to meet out little angel,"

Placing his hand over hers as he said, "I can't wait too,"

"The night is so beautiful out here," She said looking up at the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you…mama," Morgan told Penelope as he kissed her hands.

"We gotta tell the team that we're married and that I am pregnant," Penelope said placing her hand over his as he placed his hands over her pregnant belly.

"Tonight," He asked rubbing her stomach.

Penelope kissed his lips as she said, "Yes,"

"Do you think that's the right thing to do right now," Morgan asked kissing her back.

"We can't keep sneaking around with our kissing and being more touchy feely. I would love to be able to express my feelings for you freely. I am your wife. I wanna be free to kiss you freely. And my pregnancy wouldn't be a secret for too long now. So yes now," Penelope explained with a smile.

Morgan kissed the top of her head saying, "Okay baby girl. Whatever you like. We'll announce our marriage and that we're pregnant,"

Penelope felt very nervous about announcing their marriage and her pregnancy. How will everyone react to their news. Morgan was feeling equally nervous. But he trusted that the team would be happy for them. That night Morgan had a romantic surprise planned for Penelope. When the team was getting read to go to their rooms for the night Penelope and Morgan stopped them and told them that they had something every important to tell them.

"We have something to tell you guys," Morgan said taking Penelope's hand.

"What do you wanna tell us," Rossi asked.

"We're married," He said as Penelope took out her ring and put it on. Morgan and Penelope held their hands together showing the team their rings.

Everyone's expressions changed. The team started to cheer and laugh happily. JJ and Blake ran up to the both of them and hugged them both as the others congratulated Morgan and Penelope on their marriage. Amongst the hugging and congratulating Penelope back up a little and asked for everyone's attention. She took a deep breathe before she spoke, "And I am pregnant,"

"Really," Blake asked with a high pitched tone of voice hugging Penelope tightly.

Giggling Penelope said, "Yes," She tightened her dress to shape around her growing belly.

Everyone was in aww as Penelope showed her pregnant belly. JJ placed her hand over Penelope's belly as she congratulated her on her pregnancy. Rossi hugged both of them and said a few words in Italian. The atmosphere in the station was merry. Everyone was hugging and laughing joyfully as Morgan and Penelope enjoyed all the love.

"Finally you guys got together," Blake said laughing.

"O yeah," Morgan and Penelope said in unison as Morgan kissed Penelope's temple.

After everyone went to their rooms for the night Morgan and Penelope made their way towards their room. She walked into the room and gasped as she notice lite candles and a table setup in the middle of the room. Penelope smiled as she walked over to the table. Morgan quickly rushed over to the table and pushed the chair out for her. Penelope sat down and leaned back as Morgan kissed her lips.

"What a nice candle lite table Morgan," She said as she looked at the table that had freshly cut roses and candles. Morgan had prepared her favorite dinner.

"I thought we could have a romantic candle lite dinner," Morgan said smiling at her as he sat down at the other end of the table.

"Oooo the roses smell so good," Penelope said smelling the roses.

"In the morning I have another little surprise for you," He told her placing a plate in front of her.

"Oooo…what is it," She asked all excited.

"If I told you…now it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now would it," Morgan said laughing and smiling at her.

The next morning. Lightly breezy with a light fog. You could smell the fresh dew on the grass. It was a beautiful morning. The countryside at six am was beautiful. Morgan woke up at five am preparing Penelope's surprise. When six am hit Morgan walked into their room and woke Penelope with a kiss to her lips.

"Good morning beautiful," He greeted her as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What time is it," Penelope asked looking up at him as he placed another soft kiss to her lips.

"Time for your surprise," Morgan said cheerfully.

Penelope sat up quickly with excitement. She stretched as she yawned. Penelope smiled saying, "Oh that right,"

"So hurry up an get dressed. We gotta go baby girl," He told her with excitement in his voice.

"Ok…ok…ok," Penelope said laughing as she got out of bed and started getting dressed.

An hour later after breakfast Morgan and Penelope made their way to the back of the ranch. Morgan told Penelope to close her eyes as he took her hand and laid her towards the surprise. When they got to the edge of the fence he got behind her and held his hands over her eyes. Penelope placed her hands on his hips as Morgan whispered, "Are you ready,"

Penelope smiled saying, "Yes,"

Morgan took his hands away from her eyes and revealed a huge basket of butterflies. Penelope gasped with excitement turning around in his arms. She always wanted to release butterflies. Penelope thought that would be so romantic. Morgan put his hand on the release asking, "Would you like to release them with me,"

"Yes," Penelope said as she and Morgan released the butterflies together. They watched as the butterflies flew all around them and up towards the sky. It was so romantic. Beautiful. Penelope embraced Morgan and kissed his lips gently as Morgan returned the kiss. He deepened the kiss. The kiss got heated as the last of the butterflies flew around them. Picture perfect moment.

"O that was so romantic," Penelope said with excitement in her voice.

"I thought you'd love it," He chuckled softly placing another kiss to her lips.

Penelope smiled and turned around in his arms looking at the butterflies as they seemed to be dancing in the field where the horses were. She watched them dance around the horses as the horses grazed on the grass. The release time was perfect. The morning was perfect. The sun rays cut through the light fog so perfectly. Penelope stood there watching the horses play. What I beautiful site. She really enjoyed the morning. Between the butterflies and the horses the morning was so romantic.

"I wonder how Kevin will react to our marriage and my pregnancy," Penelope asked leaning against Morgan. Kevin wasn't there when they announced.

"I assume that he'll be happy for us," Morgan commented.

"I can tell you now. I know one thing…he will be but at the same time…he'll be hurt," She said slightly dismayed.

"I understand," He said kissing her temple trying to sooth her.

"I am worried," Penelope whispered.

"Wanna go for a walk," Morgan asked as Penelope grabbed his hand gently and started to laid him towards the countryside where the horses were. They walked past the horses and into the forest near the ranch.

On the walk Morgan went on a rant about Mike. He talked about how Mike needs to be arrested for what he has done to Penelope. Morgan also added that Carmen needed to be as well. Penelope thought that Morgan should just leave Mike and Carmen alone. Because they would come back and seek revenge against her. As Morgan was ranting on and on about Mike Penelope seemed to be zoning out. Right as she zoned out she was snapped out of her fog by Morgan pulling her hard back wards as she almost walked off the cliff.

"Baby girl," Morgan said breathlessly.

"What happened," She asked dazed.

"You almost walked off the cliff," He told her as Penelope gasped at the site of the edge of the cliff and the thought that if Morgan's quick acts didn't save her she'd fall to her death.

"Oh," Penelope said with another gasp.

"What happened there," Morgan asked hugging her tightly against his chest. Safe.

"I most have zoned off," She explained.

"Baby girl…you have to be more careful," He warned kissing her temple.

"Of course," Penelope promised.

Three days later Morgan asked Kevin to hunt Mike and Carmen down for him. Kevin found that they were local. Later that day Morgan told Hotchner that he was on his way to arrest Mike and Carmen. Hotchner gave him the okay to leave and go arrest them. He made his was to Mike's location.

"FBI," Morgan yelled as he knocked on Mike's door.

Mike opened the door with a smug smile on his face saying, "Well hello there Derek,"

"Is Carmen with you," He asked pushing past Mike.

"Mikey…what is he doing here," Carmen yelled scrambling to hide the fact that they had drugs on the table as Morgan burst in through the bedroom door.

"I have a warrant for your arrest," Morgan barked as he grabbed Mike and slapped cuffs on.

"Sit there," He ordered as Morgan forced him to sit on the floor as Carmen was screaming and crying.

Morgan told Carmen to shut up as Mike just sat there laughing. He slapped cuffs on Carmen as she fought Morgan. She didn't go easy. Carmen kicked and screamed. Morgan finally got both of them into the car.

"I didn't do anything," Carmen cried.

"Does assault and battery mean anything to you," Morgan snapped.

"No! Let me go," She screamed and kicked Morgan's seat.

"Thinking only about your ass…hmmm," Mike hissed laughing.

Carmen looked at Mike and said, "No. I am thinking about us. Babe. I love you,"

"It's all about your ass…honey," He said as Carmen continued to complain.

"Look who's talking," Carmen commented.

"Shut up you too," Morgan snapped as he turned right sharply.

Carmen screamed louder and kicked Morgan's seat harder as she couldn't contain her anger. Mike just sat there looking at Morgan with a sinister grin on his face.

"Penelope will regret this," Mike whispered to himself.


	22. Darkest night

09/17/2017

 **Chapter 22-** Darkest night

At the police station. Morgan walked Mike in as Rossi walked Carmen in. She wasn't all too happy to be in the police station. Carmen was crying at this point and was behaving like a drama queen. Mike on the other hand was cool and collected. Cold. No emotions. Morgan pushed Mike into the room and cuffed him to the tabled. He was about to sit down and begin the interrogation as Hotchner walked in and told Morgan that he wasn't to interrogate Mike. That JJ was going to. Morgan's expression changed when he heard that. He gave Hotchner a frown saying, "C'mon Hotch,"

"You're not going to interrogate Mike," He told Morgan.

"You think I am going to hurt Mike," Morgan snapped.

"You're too close to this," Hotchner said calmly as Morgan shook his head angrily saying, "Hotch…I will be fine. Let me do this,"

"You can watch from the window," He told Morgan walking away. Morgan took his place by the window and watched as JJ started the interrogation. He crossed his arms across his chest as Mike leaned back all relaxed.

"JJ…What's a beautiful woman like you doing here…interrogating me. I feel so honored to be in your presence…darling," Mike said smugly giving her a full toothed grin.

JJ cleared her throat saying, "Don't flatter yourself,"

Mike laughed as he leaned in closer to JJ saying, "Feisty…I like that,"

"Do you get off hitting women," She asked looking straight as him.

Mike smiled saying, "No…All the women I've ever been with enjoy me getting a little rough with them,"

"And Penelope enjoyed you getting rough with her too," JJ asked as Mike's expressed change slightly.

"Penelope loved it…especially during sex," He said giving JJ a overconfident smile.

"And you abuse women when they refuse to have rough sex with you like Penelope has," She said frowning.

"Sweetheart…Penelope was never abused by me. She loved it. I don't know what lies Penelope has fed you…but what happened between us wasn't abuse," He told JJ with a arrogant tone of voice.

"Don't call me sweetheart. So Penelope gave herself cuts, ligature marks and bruises," JJ asked frowning and crossing her arms across her chest.

Mike leaned back in the chair saying, "Rough sex,"

"I don't thing rough sex would cause such level of cuts and bruises that she had all over her body…and those ligature marks on her wrists and ankles," She said laying out pictures of Penelope's injuries.

Mike took a look at the pictures and laughed, "We took put in BDSM honey. That's were those came from,"

"You abused Penelope to the point were she attempted suicide. Do you get it," JJ said almost yelling.

"Not my felt that Penelope get to that point," He said laughing.

"Then who's is it," She asked.

"Penelope's," Mike grinned as he said it.

Throughout the whole interrogation Mike was cold and didn't care about what Penelope felt. Morgan almost burst in to the room a couple of time during the interrogation. He was furious. Morgan wanted to beat Mike's ass. The interrogation lasted another hour. Penelope walked by the interrogation rooms when she noticed Mike being interrogated by JJ. Her heart dropped and she felt tears burning her eyes. Penelope walked up to Morgan asking, "Why is Mike in there…you arrested him,"

"Yes I arrested the bastard," Morgan answered angrily.

"Why…I didn't press any charges against him," She asked.

"I pressed them for you," He told Penelope as she felt a single tear escape.

"God Morgan…I didn't ask you to," Penelope snapped sadly as she quickly rushed away from Morgan. She started crying on her way to her computer room. Morgan ran after her calling her name.

"Baby girl," Morgan breathed as he walked through the door frame to her computer room.

Penelope turned around in her chair and said frowning, "Don't baby girl me,"

"I am trying to do what's right for you…here," He explained.

"What's right…ok," She asked crossing her arms over top of her baby bump.

"Mike and Carmen going to jail is a good thing…for the both of you," Morgan said caring her arm then moving his hand to her belly feeling his daughter move.

"Yes…but don't you think asking me first before you drag them in won't be a great idea," Penelope said placing her hand over his.

"You're right I should have asked first…baby girl…I'm sorry…forgive me," He said leaning in and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Penelope smiled against his lips and said as she broke the kiss, "I forgive you sug,"

Morgan kissed her lips once again saying, "You're awesome,"

Smiling she said, "I know I am," Suddenly she winced grabbing her stomach as Morgan stood up walking towards the door. Morgan swirled around worried as Penelope stood up and winced again holding her stomach.

"What's wrong," He asked rushing over to her.

"I don't know," Penelope said as she bent over wincing.

"I show take you to the hospital," Morgan urged.

"No…I don't need to go to the hospital…I'm going to be fine," She explained as Penelope felt weak on her feet and suddenly without warning started to blackout. Morgan caught her as she collapsed into his arms.

"Pen…," Morgan called in a high whisper as he grabbed her into his arms and rushed out of her computer room.

"What happened," everyone asked as they noticed Morgan rushing down the stairs with Penelope in his arms.

"She collapsed," He yelled as he ran towards his pickup truck.

"I will call the bus," Hotchner called after Morgan.

"It'll be faster if I drive her," Morgan yelled as she swung open the door to the BAU.

Once outside Morgan swung open the doors to his truck and gently placed Penelope in the front seat. He got into the driver's seat and sped off towards the hospital ignoring all of the red lights along the way. Once in the hospital Morgan grabbed Penelope into his arms and ran towards the ER entrance. Inside he yelled for help.

"Place her here," Nurse told Morgan as she and another nurse rushed Penelope through the double doors pushing Morgan back as he tried to go with them.

JJ and the team walked through the ER doors and found Morgan bent over with his head in between his knees. Worried. She walked up in him asking, "How's Penelope…your baby,"

"They just took her in," Morgan replied not looking at her.

"She'll be okay," Reid said as he walked up behind JJ.

"I hope," He said still looking at the ground. Morgan felt tears burning in his eyes. He was scared for Penelope.

"Derek Morgan," A nurse called as she walked out of the double doors.

Morgan shot up like he was on fire saying, "That's me,"

"Come with me," The nurse asked him as Morgan quickly walked up to the nurse.

"Can I see her," He asked eagerly.

"Yes…follow me," The nurse said smiling as she guided Morgan to Penelope's room. He followed quickly. "Here," She said as she opened the door to Penelope's room.

"Hey stranger," Morgan greeted Penelope as he walked into her room.

Penelope perked up as she saw Morgan standing there in her room. Her eyes lite up with joy as she watched her beloved husband walk towards her. Morgan sat at the edge of the bed and scooted closer to her and gave her a kiss on her lips asking, "How you feeling…baby girl,"

Penelope's eyes lite up again as she spoke, "Better now that you're here,"

"What did the doctor say," He asked placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"The doctor said that I fainted because of the intense stress that I am under. Our baby is just fine. She's okay," She explained smiling at Morgan and kissing him on the lips. Penelope was so glad that their baby was okay. Their daughter.

"I am happy that you and little Amelia here are okay," Morgan said placing his hands over Penelope's baby bump. Giving the bump a light kiss.

"I am too," Penelope said placing her hands over his as Morgan gave her hands a gentle kiss.

"When will you be able to go home," He asked placing his head against her bump and listening to baby Amelia move and kick around. A loving moment for Morgan. He loved feeling his daughter move.

"Tomorrow morning," She replied with a smile.

Morgan smiled and scooted up closer to Penelope. He leaned against the pillow as she moved to make room for Morgan. She wanted him to stay the night with her. Morgan was more then happy to stay. He offered to sleep on the chair next to her bed but Penelope asked him to sleep with her in bed. She wanted to be able to feel his body next to hers. The rest of the team rushed in as Morgan climbed out of the bed and stood by the window. They all greeted Penelope warmly and were very happy that she was okay and that the baby was too. Later that night Penelope fell asleep in Morgan's arms. The next morning Penelope woke up early as she looked up and noticed that Morgan's face was right there. He was still fast asleep. She smiled as she woke him up with a kiss to his lips.

"Good morning hot stuff," She greeted him as his eyes fluttered open and Morgan smiled at her and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Morning," Morgan said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks for staying the night with me," Penelope thanked Morgan as she gave him a soft kiss to his left cheek.

"You thought I'd leave my beautiful wifey," He asked kissing her right cheek and caressing it lightly with his finger tips.

"Of course not my love," She said adjusting herself in bed. Penelope knew that she was leaving today so she was very antsy and excited to finally get out of those hospital outfit. Penelope thought that the hospital outfit cramped her style and she wanted to get out of the outfit as fast as possible. Plus she was getting uncomfortable just staying in bed and not being able to move around as much. The doctor ordered Penelope stay in bed for another week or so that she would relax and recuperate from all of the stress that she is under. Knowing Penelope she's not going to stay still for long.

Eight hours later Penelope was out of the hospital. Morgan took her straight to their hotel room to rest. As usual Penelope had her laptops open and she was ready to work on the case with the rest of the team. Morgan was sitting on the edge of the bed with a frown on his face. He wasn't too happy that Penelope got to work straight away from the hospital. He thought that she should take some days off and relax. Kevin could of taken over and worked on the case with the team for her. Instead. As stubborn as Penelope was she wasn't going to let some little stress scare her away from working on this case and catch this son of a bitch that was raping and killing young women. Penelope knew that Kevin was capable of working the case, but he didn't have the passion for this case like she has. Maybe it was her pregnancy hormones that are pushing her to be more passionate or it was just the way she is. Naturally. Penelope was on fire. She felt for those women and their families. The pregnancy made her feel things more deeply. Sometimes that was harder to take then if she wasn't pregnant. Penelope found herself sometimes crying in front of the computer screen after the team leaves the hotel or wherever they are at the moment. Penelope is five months pregnant now.

"Don't you think you should stop working the case and just relax…hon," Morgan suggested as Penelope gave him a angry expression saying, "I can't just stop working this case. Those women need my help…their families need my help finding this son of a bitch that raped and murdered them,"

"You need to listen to what the doctor told you to do. He told you to take it easy for a couple of days," He said watching Penelope type something then wrote it down in her notebook. Again and again before she spoke, "I am relaxing. I am in bed...aren't I,"

Morgan moved closer to Penelope and kissed the top of her head saying, "That's not the same thing honey,"

"I am relaxing aren't I…sug," She reminded him as she leaned in and kissed his lips. Penelope was still felling annoyed that she couldn't go into the police station and help out there.

Morgan made a face and replied, "Not the same thing sweetie,"

"Fine. At least when I take a break I could go visit the horses," Penelope said with a deep sigh. She knew that Morgan was right. Penelope didn't want too but she had to relax for the baby. The baby was her number one priority. She had to make sure that her daughter was okay and developing well. Penelope didn't want to bring anymore stress to her daughter then she already had. She finally decided that she'd take more breaks and try to relax more while still working the case from her hotel room.

"That's a great idea. Take a break and lets go now," He said grabbing her wrist and gently pulling her off the bed.

"Now," Penelope asked annoyed.

Morgan smiled saying, "Yes…now,"

"But it's getting dark out and I am tried. It took forever to get out of the hospital. I was to get out in the morning and I got out almost at seven in thee afternoon," She said frowning and looking back at the bed.

He smiled at her again and said, "The horses will be happy to see your beautiful face. You don't wanna disappoint them…lets just take a quick look see. Promise…it won't take long,"

"And a brisk walk in the woods won't hurt either…right," Penelope asked with a smug smile on her face.

Morgan span around and said, "What a great idea baby girl…let do that too,"

Her smug smile faded as she said, "I was just kidding,"

"It's still light enough for a short walk through the woods after we visit the horses," He told her with a smile.

"You know I am five months pregnant…right," She asked pointing to her bump.

"C'mon…the walk will be good for you and our little girl," Morgan said kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay. Fine. Quick walk," Penelope agreed with a frown on her face.

Morgan and Penelope set off towards the forest. They made a quick stop by the horses first. She stood there in front of the coral with Morgan standing behind her. He had his arms around her waist. Morgan was enjoying feeling his daughter gently moving around inside Penelope's growing belly. He couldn't wait to the birth of his daughter. In a couple of months he'll be holding his new born daughter. His little princess, his baby girl, his miracle. What joy he felt at this moment. Morgan smiled as he remembered the moment he found out that he was going to be a father.

"Here boy," Penelope called out to the stallion that was standing across from her in the far corner of the coral. She held out her hand full of grass and called out to him again and again until the stallion quickly came trotting over and gladly took the grass from her hand. Penelope giggled as she felt the stallion's silky nose touch her fingers.

"We better get going before it gets too dark out," Morgan said gently kissing her shoulder then her neck. Penelope arched her neck towards his lips as he trailed kisses up and down her neck and shoulder.

"Sure. Lets go," Penelope said turning around in his arms and giving him a kiss to his lips.

They set off towards the forest again. Making their way through the forest Penelope decided to take a different path the Morgan did. Against his best advice. She quickly walked through the forest looking back to see where Morgan was. She could still see him walking towards her but three feet away from her. Morgan had his eye on her the whole time. He thought it was a very bad idea for a pregnant woman to be alone in the forest at this time of night. It wasn't night yet but it was dark enough for him to worry. But Penelope was stubborn and wanted to go a different way then he wanted. So she decided that taking a different path was a great idea. After twenty minutes of walking Morgan lost site of Penelope. She walked into the thicket of the forest and disappeared. Worried Morgan sped up his pace and took the same path as Penelope took. She was no where to be found. His blood ran cold. He could feel his heart in his throat. Bounding hard against his chest as he looked around anxiously. Suddenly Morgan heard a blood curdling scream then another. His heart skipped a beat as the screaming in the distance didn't stop. Morgan started running towards the screaming in the distance. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. By now it was dark. He couldn't see anything in front of him. The only light in front of him was the light from the moon.

"Penelope," He called out.

His heart skipped a beat when instead of hearing her calling out to him he heard more screaming and then when he got closer he heard _O God, O God, O God._ Then more screaming and hysterical crying. He called her name again and again until Penelope finally called out, "Morgan...O…God…help," He instantly knew that voice. Penelope. At this point all he heard was hysterical crying.

"What the…fu-," Morgan snapped as he landed face first into the forest floor. He twisted around and groaned as he collected himself and got to his knees calling out to Penelope. He brushed off the dust as he pulled out his cell phone and turned the light on. As he turned the light on his breath caught in his throat as he noticed a now silent Penelope just sitting there on her knees and what he just tripped over. A woman's bloody body. Morgan shinned the light in Penelope's direction and noticed that her whole face and hand were cover in dirt, forest material and blood. That's when he noticed the second body of a woman behind them. Morgan told Penelope to carefully stand up. He asked if she was okay. Penelope nodded slowly _yes_ as tears started streaming down her hot cheeks. She slowly rose as Morgan leaned back on to his heels. He thought, _Shit, shit, shit. This son of a bitch dropped more bodies._ Penelope stood there with her arms crossed. Giving herself a hug.

"I am going to call Hotch once we get you out of here," Morgan said as he rose quickly to his feet.

Penelope just shook her head _okay_ as Morgan gently guided her through the thicket of the forest and back to the coral were the horses were. She had her hands up the whole time they were walking. She had drying blood on his hands and face. Penelope was more scared that by tripping and landing face first she hurt her baby. She did break her full with her hands but still. There could have been harm to her unborn baby.

"I need to go to the ER…tonight," She choked out in between sobs.

"Alright. I was going to take you regardless," He said as he found the hose near the coral and pulled it closer to Penelope. Morgan helped her wash off the blood as she was too distracted and shaken to wash off the blood herself. Penelope just stood there watching Morgan wash off the blood. She watched as he gently washed off the blood off her face. When he got to her face he stopped at her cheek and to sooth her Morgan rubbed his thumb against her cheek over and over again saying, "Everything will be okay. You're okay…our baby is okay,"

When they made it to their room Morgan made sure that Penelope was okay before he called Hotchner. He notified him that there was two more victims found. That Penelope and him had found two more women's bodies in the forest next to the hotel that the team was in. Hotchner thanked Morgan and hung up. He called the rest of the team to the forest. Before Hotchner hung up Morgan told him that he was going to take Penelope to the ER.

Once they made it in front of the hospital Penelope started crying again and held her belly tightly asking, "What if that full harmed our baby,"

Morgan turned off the engine saying, "Our daughter is okay. The full didn't harm her. You'll see,"

"I hope so. I am so worried…Derek," She said in between sobs.

Placing his hand over hers he said, "Our daughter is okay,"

"I hope. Because I can't fell her anymore," Penelope said as she cried. Those words made Morgan's blood run cold. He tried to keep a straight face so not to worry Penelope anymore then she already was.

"She's probably scared too," He reassured Penelope as she started crying harder. Morgan was scared on the inside. What if something serious was going on with his daughter? What if that fall harmed her? He had so many worrying questions.

Second later Morgan scooped up Penelope into his arms and ran inside. He called out and said that she was hurt. The nurse quickly took Penelope in. She was rushed to the next room open with Morgan running behind the nurse and Penelope. Once in the room, Penelope was seen by the triage doctor and the OBGYN. After examining Penelope and the baby both doctors said that both Penelope and the baby were fine. Penelope asked why she couldn't fell her daughter move back there. The OBGYN said that the baby was just responding to the stress that Penelope was under at that moment. The doctor reassured Penelope again and left the room to get her discharge papers.

The next day Morgan had Lisa in one of the interrogation rooms. She was alone in the room. Noah was with JJ in the other room. Morgan was asking her more questions. This time the questions were harder to answer for Lisa. She was in tears most of the time that Morgan was asking her questions. He felt bad for making her cry but he had to ask those questions if they were to get anywhere this time. Morgan also asked to take Noah's DNA. Even though the unsub didn't leave a trace of evidence behind at any of the crime scene, Morgan still wanted to get a sample of Noah's DNA just incase in the future the unsub slips up and leaves trace. Once Morgan was down questioning Lisa, he made his way towards the morgue. Once at the morgue he walked up to the lead doctor at the morgue.

"What do we've got," Morgan asked walking up to the doctor as he finished sewing up the victim.

"She was brutally raped and murdered. She was many cuts and bruises on her body. The deepest tears were vaginal. The unsub really did a number on this poor woman. He also carved in STM…into her flash," The doctor said as Morgan examined the body.

"Was the STM carved into her hip when she was still alive or was she dead already," He asked looking at the STM on her hip.

The doctor shook his head saying, "The STM was cut into her hip premortem,"

Morgan shuttered at the fact and said, "What else can you tell me about this vic,"

"Nothing. The other vic also had the same wounds as this victim but there one more thing about this vic," He said pointing to his notes.

"What," He asked the doctor.

"She was pregnant," The doctor said showing the notes to Morgan.

Morgan made a face and looked at the notes asking, "How far along was she,"

"About a month," He told Morgan pointing to the part where it said that she was one month pregnant.

"Okay. Thanks," Morgan said picking up the victims' belongings before he left. Morgan walked up the stairs slowly reading one of the woman's ID cards.

When Morgan made it to the top he put the ID back into her wallet and rushed to the front door. He wanted to give the belongings to Reid so he could look over them before the whole team got the chance to. There was a note book amongst one of the woman's belongings. Morgan really wanted Reid to go through that before he told Hotchner all of the information that he received in the morgue.

"Hey Reid," Morgan called when she reached the room where the team usually was.

Reid smiled at Morgan asking, "What's up,"

"I need you to read over this vic's notebook and the rest of her belongings. I am going to go and look over the other vic's belongings," He told Reid as he started walking towards the other side of the room. Reid stopped Morgan for a second and asked, "How is Penelope doing,"

Morgan turned around and said, "Penelope's still shaken up by what happened but she's doing better,"

After three hours Morgan decided that it was time to turn in and go see how Penelope was feeling. She was in their hotel room on bed rest. He rushed over to their room and smiled as he opened the door. Morgan found Penelope fast asleep on the other side of the bed. He turned off the TV as he put down his overnight bag on the floor. Suddenly Penelope jolted awake screaming and quickly followed by crying. Morgan rushed over to her side and cradled her in his arms as she cried.

"Morgan…they're all cut open…all cut open…blood everywhere. Oh God-," Penelope said in between sobs.

Morgan just cradled her tighter and soothed her as she cried and kept repeating the same thing over and over again. He kept telling her that everything would be okay. Penelope oddly felt quilt. Even though she didn't do anything to those women. Maybe the quilt was coming from her PTSD. But all in all she couldn't sleep well after tripping over those two women's bodies in the forest the other night. She was very happy that her wonderful husband was there to help her through the fear. She was getting better. Some days were better then others. And some were worse but she was getting better.

The next day Penelope was well enough to make it to the station to watch as JJ interrogated Carmen. Her and Morgan stood outside the room and watched as JJ started the questioning. Carmen was in her element at that point. She was relaxed and laughing even at some questions that JJ asked her.

"That bitch deserved what she got," Carmen snapped laughing as JJ asked about Penelope's abuse.

"So she was asking for it," JJ asked.

Laughing Carmen said, "Of course. When you come on to my man…you're gonna get hurt. And as for Mikey abusing her…she would say anything to get back at Mikey,"

"So you're saying that Penelope made all of the abuse up," She asked crossing her arms and leaning forwards.

"Bitch wanted Mikey all to herself….so she lied. She's known to be quite thee actress. You should of seen her face when I showed up the first time we met…priceless. When the bitch found out that Mikey as a wife. That he has been two timing her. Oooo so priceless. I loved it. The bitch thought that Mikey was hers." Carmen said laughing.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," JJ said leaning back.

"Telling the truth about Penelope is quite entertaining…yes," She said crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair.

"Tell me…attacking a pregnant woman is okay by you," She asked as Carmen leaned forwards.

"I didn't attack the bitch. If she told you otherwise…she's lying," She snapped groaning with aggravation.

"Stop calling Penelope a bitch. And She did say that you pushed her against the car pretty hard and that you threatened her too," JJ reminded her.

"I didn't push her that hard and that wasn't a threat. I simply reminded her to say away from Mikey," Carmen told JJ with a grin.

"Penelope said that you shoved her pretty hard against the car," She said.

Smacking her lips together Carmen smiled asking, "See what an actress she is. She's got you fooled into thinking I hurt her. Bad. Which isn't the case here. I wouldn't hurt a pregnant woman,"

"I wouldn't put it past you Carmen. What would you do if that baby was Mike's…would you have hurt Penelope," JJ asked watching as Carmen's expression changed.

Shooting up from her chair Carmen snapped, "The baby is Mikey's,"

JJ quickly sat her down in the chair and said, "No. I asked what would you have done if her baby was Mike's,"

Carmen rolled her eyes saying, "I wouldn't do anything,"

"Really now…you wouldn't try to hurt Penelope," JJ asked.

"Nope," Carmen said biting her lower lip. JJ sensed that she was clamping down on her emotions at this point.

"I don't believe that. I think you'd try to hurt her pretty good," JJ said leaning forwards.

Biting her lower lip again Carmen replied, "Don't pretend to know me agent,"

"I know enough about you," She told Carmen.

Biting the inner cheek Carmen looked straight into JJ's eyes asking, "O yeah,"

"Yes. I know that you were born into a rich family. You never had a home to call your own. Your parents abandoned you when you were twelve. When your parents finally took you back. Your father abused you and your mother. You're mother committed suicide before you were ten. You lived with your father till you were sixteen. When you were seventeen you found out that your father got killed by a train. You found a rich family to call your own. They raised you. You studied to become a doctor but you dropped out. Never started again. You have a troubled past. You did drugs and drank. You tried to commit suicide four times. You self-harmed. Finally when you started up your classes you met Mike and got married," JJ told Carmen as she sat there with her hands to her face. Silent tears started streaming down her face.

Carmen made a face saying, "So you know my history…big whoop,"

After another hour JJ let Carmen out of the room and walked her to the holding pen. Penelope wiped tears away from her eyes as Morgan held her tight to his chest. She cried through the whole interrogation. Penelope felt sorry for Carmen. She felt that her life wasn't all riches. That she had it rough growing up.

"I feel so sorry for Carmen," Penelope said wiping her mascara off her cheeks.

"You feel sorry for her," Morgan asked frowning.

"Yes. Her life wasn't easy," She said looking up at Morgan.

"And that makes it okay for her to shove you against the car and threaten you," He asked pulling apart at arm's length.

"No. But I can understand why," Penelope said leaning against the glass.

"Penelope…think about what you are saying. That psycho bitch shoved you against the car and threatened you and you are saying that you understand her. What's there to understand? Carmen's a psycho that hurt you and almost hurt our baby. There's nothing to understand," Morgan told Penelope as he pulled her in for another hug. Penelope pushed away saying, "I know that. I know what she is. But that doesn't change the fact about her past,"

"Her past is her past. She could behave differently," He said as Penelope sighed.

"I agree…but she isn't. Maybe Mike is influencing her in some way," Penelope added with a single tear falling down her cheek. The thought of accusing Mike as anything made her feel depressed and upset. Penelope still felt something for Mike. Even though she was with Morgan now. Maybe what she felt for Mike wasn't romantic anymore but was something else. Penelope wasn't sure what that feeling was. Maybe it was maybe it wasn't. Was it love? Could she still love such a man? A man that abused her. A cheater. Penelope felt embarrassed for even having any feeling towards Mike anymore. Mike was scam. She knew that her love for Morgan was stronger. Penelope was having his baby after all. That was a sign of their undying love for each other. For they're married. Another symbol of their love for each other. Penelope loves Morgan with all her heart and always has.

Two days later Carmen and Mike were free. And they both went off the grid. No one on the team could find them not even Penelope or Kevin. That worried Morgan. That no one was able to track their moments anymore. Penelope felt like there could have been more done to keep them. But their lawyer that they both shared did a great job balancing them out of the team's hands.


End file.
